Kagome's Destiny
by xxoikilluoxx
Summary: kagome friends find out that she is not a human but an elemental demon and when naraku is finally defeated it is not by the hands of inuyasha or anyone else and a new demon after kagome and kagome falls for someone she didnt expect
1. Chapter 1

**Kagome's Destiny**

Chapter 1

'I wonder where Inuyasha is?' thought Kagome. She looked up to look gaze at the tree above her to where he was supposed to be. What she found was an unoccupied tree with rich leaves on it. She didn't answer her own question for she already knew her answer. Inuyasha, the half-demon, was with Kikyo. Kikyo was the once alive miko who once protected the Shikon no Tama.

Kagome Higurashi sat next to the fire staring into the flames that seemed to hold untold secrets. She shifted her eyes to look for any signs of danger that might befall her sleeping companions. She looked at her adopted fox demon son, Shippo, with a motherly look that could tell you all that you needed to know. She looked at Sango and Miroku with a knowing look in her eyes. She had seen the demon slayer and monk get very close to one another for the past four years. Lastly, Kirara, the cat demon, was sleeping next to her son.

Kagome continued to stare at the fire. She had known that it would come to this. She knew that Inuyasha had been seeing the undead priestess for the past two and an half years. In the past four years that Kagome had fallen into the well when she was fifteen she had undergone very hash changes. She was still the fun loving person that came to the Feudal Era. She still was loyal to her friends, but something else had happened during the last two years.

Kagome had finally realized her full purpose in the Feudal Era. She had finally found out her real reason for being there.

Kagome could still remember the last two years that had changed her life forever. She could still remember being confronted by him, the one that she now knew as father. He had come to her two years ago in all his glory. He had black hair that was as dark as the night. He had a full moon on his forehead that showed his full-blooded heritage. His body was well toned, and he had the most beautiful silver eyes. His appearance was a look of a man/demon who that had gone through many hard struggles in his life.

He had come to see Kagome two years ago on for the purpose to train her. He had trained her on many different things. All of which had something to do with her miko and demon abilities.

'Yes,' thought Kagome. 'Demon abilities.'

She was in fact the daughter of Hakito (Ha Key Toe, just in case if you were wondering how to say it), the Demon Lord of the Eastern Lands. He, along with Kagome, was an elemental demon. However, Kagome had something that he could never have. While Hakito had the ability of water and ice, Kagome had all the elements. She could control fire, wind, shadow, ice, water, light, earth, and even the very uncommon one, time.

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts by a presence off to the east. She had known that Hakito would come for her sometime soon. A familiar scent drifted into her nose that got her to look to the north. Inuyasha's scent was heading this way and fast.

'Man, I was hoping for at least one or two days to tell them!' thought Kagome as she stood up. Not moments later did Inuyasha come crashing into the campsite! The sleeping occupants in the campsite woke up with a start and looked at him with a look of death in their eyes.

"Why are you making so much noise for, Inuyasha?" asked Sango as she got up. Sango never got an answer. She suddenly pulled out her large bone weapon, Hiraikotsu.

"I sense a large powerful demon aura!" said Sango with a waver in her voice. "It is coming closer. It will be here in less than a minute."

"Kagome, get behind me!" shouted Inuyasha. He pulled Tetsusaiga out of its sheath and stood in front of Kagome. "I'm going to cut this demon into two for interrupting me!"

"I am so sorry for interrupting you, Lord Inuyasha,"said a voice in the trees.

"Who are you? Come out you bastard!" yelled Inuyasha.

"I have come to get something that belongs to me," replied the voice.

"Will you please come out? That is if you don't mind?" asked Miroku.

Their answer was a demon in all silver and black coming out of the tree line. He was tall and lean. He walked up to the travelers to go into the middle of the group. He stopped in the center and faced Inuyasha. "Is this better for you?" he asked politely.

"Keh. Who are you and what do you want here?" yelled Inuyasha.

"I am called Hakito and I have already told you why I am here." said the demon now known as Hakito.

"We do not have anything of yours," said Sango as she tightened her grip on her weapon.

"Ah, but I think that you do." Hakito said. He looked at Kagome with his silver eyes as if to tell her that she needed to do or say something.

Kagome understood his unspoken request and nodded. She turned around and walked to her bag and started to back up her things. "Guys, he has come for me." Kagome said very firmly as she was rolling up her sleeping bag.

By this time, the entire group had turned to Kagome and just stared at her. This was short lived as Inuyasha decided to tell his opinion.

"No! I forbid it! He cannot have you! You are my shard detector. You can't leave." He turned around to face Hakito and lifted his sword. It never made it two inches down. Its blade suddenly went red hot. Inuyasha dropped the sword and leaped at Hakito.

"What did you do to my sword you asshole!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, SIT boy!" screamed Kagome.

Inuyasha slammed into the ground with a thud.

"What did you do that for you wench?" grumbled Inuyasha as he waited for the spell to wear off. "Will you stop using these beads?

Inuyasha regained his ability to get up and glared at Kagome. He turned to Hakito and was about to leap forward when "SIT" was heard throughout the forest.

"Stop that wench!" yelled Inuyasha. "What is your problem?"

Inuyasha regained his composure and stood up. He moved to Kagome and stared at her with a glare.

"I wouldn't have done that if you hadn't attacked him. He didn't do anything wrong. He had not hurt you in anyway! So back off!" screamed Kagome. Kagome suddenly stopped with that and held her head. "Ouch!" she exclaimed.

"What is it Kagome?" asked Shippo with worry in his voice. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a headache is all." Kagome replied. "Oh, and Inuyasha. Don't call me wench. That would be Kikyo."

"What did you say?" said Inuyasha very quietly.

"You heard what I said. And I don't want to hear one more word out of your mouth about it. If you do I will go and say it."

Inuyasha obviously visibly gulped. He glared at her one more time before his "Keh" came from his lips.

"What do you mean by him not attacking me first?" said Inuyasha. "He started it."

"No, he didn't!"

"Yes, he did!"

"No, he didn't!"

"Yes, he did!"

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

"Didn't!"

"Um, Kagome. I think that he did. You can't really get on Inuyasha for defending himself," said Sango very quietly.

"Yeah, I saw the same thing, "inputted Shippo.

"Yes, I must admit that as well," agreed Miroku.

"No, you have it wrong! Hakito didn't do it. He doesn't have heat or, in essence, fire for his abilities." said Kagome calmly.

"Then who does?" asked Sango. "I sense no other demon."

"No, you may not, but there is one that you don't sense, "said Kagome very quietly.

"Then who is it that you sense that I can't, 'cause I'm gonna kill 'em!" Inuyasha shouted

"Me," said Kagome.

The clearing went very quiet.\


	2. Chapter 2

**Kagome's Destiny****: Chapter 2**

Kagome's Destiny

Chapter 2

The clearing was silent. The trees were still, and the wind silent inaudible.

Kagome stood under the watchful eyes of her companions. 'Now what am I going to do?' thought Kagome. 'I now have to explain the entire story.'

"What did you just say?" said asked Inuyasha with a disbelieving voice. "You said that you did it, but I just don't believe it! You can't be a demon! I would have smelt it!"

Instead of answering, Kagome looked past him and looked at the dark-haired demon. He stared back at her and nodded slowly.

"Yes, Kagome, it is time for you to tell them the truth. You need to tell them all of it, but some of the important pieces of information. (Sentence makes no sense, does she tell them all of it but emphasize the important parts or not tell them all of it and only the important pieces. The sentence is confusing.) It is time for your destiny to be revealed," he said calmly. His calm voice sounded like a stream going down the mountains. He spoke with a voice that had untold wisdom.

Kagome nodded to him and looked back at her friends. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She stood as still as if she were a tree.

Her friends watched in awe as she started to turn have a faint blue color around surround her body. She started to rise up into the air with nothing below her. The blue surrounding Kagome suddenly turned green. Then almost as quickly, it turned purple. Soon the people on the ground were staring up at her in complete awe and silence. She was surrounded with colors. One moment she would be a light pink and the next a dark red. She rapidly turned different colors as the seconds went by.

'Wow! She is so beautiful!' thought Inuyasha. Little did he know that the same thought had crossed the minds of the other beings in the clearing. It even crossed the mind of one silent demon hiding in the trees.

Kagome slowly began to descend to the ground. She faded into a calm blue color once again. She touched the ground and fell forward. She never made it to the ground for a pair of very strong arms prevented her from falling.

Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha were surprised to find that it was Hakito who had caught her. He gently placed her on the ground. He looked at her as if he was going to cry.

"My little girl. She has finally come home to me!" he cried out.

"What did you say?" asked Sango.

"You heard me, demon slayer," he said coldly.

'Where did that come from? He was so nice before,' thought Shippo.

"What did you mean by the fact that she had come home?" asked Shippo.

"I meant what I said. Let me introduce myself to you properly. My name is Hakito. I am the Lord of the Eastern Lands," he stated very calmly as if he had repeated that statement for the past five hundred years.

'And he probably was,' thought Sango.

"You can't be her father!" spat Inuyasha. "Kagome is from the future. Five hundred years to be exact."

"Yes, that is true. However, you haven't taken into account that she is not from that time. She was first born in this time. I left her in the well in the future several years ago."

"Why would you do something like that?" asked Miroku. "What happened that made you do something like that?"

"I had a war that had to be fought. I didn't want to have her hurt!" he replied very harshly.

"What were you running from? You couldn't defeat your enemy. You are a pathetic demon. I would have defeated him before he could have gotten' close to try!" snarled Inuyasha.

"Lord Inuyasha, I suggest that you hold your tongue! You are treading on dangerous ground." snarled Hakito.

"Keh, you couldn't hurt me if you tried. You are as weak as she is." Inuyasha nodded to Kagome as he said this.

'Bad move, Inuyasha!' thought Miroku.

Suddenly, the air in the clearing went extremely cold. Ice started to form on the tree branches, the air went still, and the ground went became frozen.

"I warned you to hold your tongue," said Hakito very coldly. He walked slowly forward to Inuyasha.

"Oh, so I hit a soft spot, did me?" asked Inuyasha smugly.

Hakito leaped forward. He and slammed into Inuyasha with his body. They both fell to the ground with a thud.

Hakito quickly got to his feet with surprisingly good grace after his introduction with the ground. He stepped back from Inuyasha with disgust in his eyes.

"You need to know when to be quiet, Lord Inuyasha. It could get you in a lot of trouble one of these days."

Instead of replying to this, Inuyasha slowly rose to his feet with a little limp. He quickly got his footing under control and leaped forward.

"You bastard! You are not my father!" yelled Inuyasha as he engaged Hakito in a fight.

"You are right. I am not. I am glad that your father is not here to see you like this. You are a rude, selfish, young pup. You are a disgrace to your father's memory!" he snarled back.

"You bastard!"

Inuyasha took Tetsusaiga in both hands (remember that he already had it out for when Hakito first came) and swung it at Hakito. Hakito easily leaped away before his head was cut off. Inuyasha swung his sword again, aiming for his stomach.

He leaped toward Inuyasha and somersaulted over his head with a grace that took years of training. "You foolish young pup. You don't know what it is like to attack an elemental demon. You have just made a fatal mistake!" he said with a voice that spoke untold pain. "Let me show you."

The ground that was already cold and frozen started to become overtaken with ice. The sky started to snow with large snowflakes falling from it.

Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo stepped back from the fight that was going to get very ugly. They huddled together to keep warm, with Kirara transforming into her larger demon self to provide more heat.

"What is he doing?" asked a trembling Shippo.

"It is my belief that he is using his demonic elemental powers. He has ice that is for certain," stated Miroku with a shake of his body.

Hakito looked at the humans in the clearing. He saw that with the extremely cold weather that he was using he could kill the humans.

'I can't let them die. Kagome would never forgive me,' he thought.

Hakito powered his energy down to the small space that was the temporary-fighting arena with Inuyasha. He looked back at Inuyasha knowing that his daughter's friends were safe from harm.

Even though they were safe from dying, Inuyasha was in no such luck. He was standing very still in the snow that now covered the ground. Hakito could, however, tell that he was shaking in his clothes.

"What Inuyasha? Your fire rat not helping you keep warm? I am not surprised at this. No one can escape from my ice or water attacks. I have mastered these two elements to perfection. No one, save my daughter, can out master me when it comes to the elements in the world," he said.

"Shut up! Kagome is doesn't have any powers. She is only good for one thing. And that is for being my shard detector. She is nothing more than a pathetic human that can see them," said Inuyasha with the best yell that he could muster.

Inuyasha suddenly started to shiver uncontrollably. The low temperature became even colder than it was before.

To the observers to this fight it looked like the air had suddenly turned pure dark blue. They could feel the freezing cold that was coming off the area that the two occupants were currently in. While Inuyasha was shivering and turning a faint blue, Hakito was calmly standing there as if the sun was shining a hot beam on him.

Hakito's eyes started to turn a dark blue color that over took his naturally silver color. He closed them with a start and calmly walked forward.

Inuyasha watched him come closer with a sudden fear of what might happen to him. He tried to move, but found that his feet and lower part of his body was covered with ice and snow. This prevented him from moving an inch as Hakito came closer.

Hakito stopped short of Inuyasha by four feet.

"You should not talk about something that you know nothing about. It can get you in a lot of trouble someday. I think that I have told you this before? Ah, well. I guess that I can make an exception this one time for making me repeat myself. Normally, when one such as yourself does not listen to my advice the first time I just shut them up for good or give them a peace of my mind that leaves them willing to rethink their manners. I may be a more tolerable demon than your brother, but I will not repeat myself to anyone but the other Lords, Ladies, my mate, and of course my daughter over there. You are getting off light this time because I happen to be in a good mood."

"And why is that?" whimpered Inuyasha.

"My daughter has finally come to fulfill her destiny. I am also glad that I can have her back in my house. I need help with the balls and ceremonies that need her there. I have to introduce her to the other lords."

Inuyasha looked at him like he was crazy. "Well, you can't have her. I will not allow it!"

"You have no choice in the matter. Kagome will come with me rather whether you like it or not. She has her life as a Princess of the Eastern Lands to fulfill. I cannot allow her to stay with you. She could get hurt if she was with your poor protection." He said very simply.

"You cannot have her. I will not allow it. She is coming with me." Said Koga, the wolf demon, as he came out of the trees surrounding the clearing. "She is mine. I have claimed her and intend to take her away to my people."

Beta: Ya know, you say 'said' a lot in this story, you should change some of them to different synonyms or actions, 'asked', 'replied', 'stuttered', 'repeated', 'spoke', 'uttered', 'declared', 'pronounced', 'stated', 'answered', 'exclaimed', 'revealed', 'told', 'expressed'…are some so you don't sound like you're repeating yourself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kagome's Destiny**: Chapter 3

Kagome's Destiny

Chapter 3

Hakito stared at the wolf demon very thoughtfully.

"It is nice of you to join us, Prince Koga," he said very slowly.

"I believe that you have already met Inuyasha and his friends." He stated as if it was more like a confirmation than a question.

"Yeah, I have met them. I still stand by what I said in the first place. I won't let you take her with you. I have claimed her long ago."

"I'm sorry, but I have to take her with me. She is needed in the Eastern Lands. I can't wait anymore than I already have. A half an hour ago, an energy shock wave went over the lands. I am sure that you felt it, you being the son of the Lord of the North?"

Hakito waited until he nodded his head to tell that he did indeed feel it.

"Well, that was the warning of my office, if you will. I accepted when I was first came to be known as the Lord of the East that I would fall back when my true heir came of age to take over my land and title. Coming of age is when a child has learned all that he or she will learn to become the new Lord or, in this case, Lady. This has been passed down in my family for generations."

"Wait! You mean to tell me that Kagome is going to become the new Lady of the Eastern Lands!" interrupted Inuyasha. "But that is nuts! She is not a demon for starters!"

"Look closely at her. Then you will see that she is not who she used to be." Hakito answered simply.

Koga and the other occupants of the clearing looked at Kagome with a new fascination. They soon realized that what Hakito said was indeed true.

Kagome's hair had turned a darker black than it was already. Her face was more refined with two silver stripes on each side. Her nails were like sharp scissors (scissors sound weird, maybe knives or razors or something). Her body had matured to a womanly extent. The most interesting feature that she had acquired was the large full moon on her head with a blue arrow going through the middle of it.

'Man! She is so…. so….HOT!' thought Inuyasha. Koga, who was on the same lines as Inuyasha, slowly shook himself.

"What is that arrow going through her moon on her head mean?" asked a very curious Shippo.

"That is something that Kagome will have to tell you if she so wishes young one." Hakito answered.

"I don't get it. If Kagome is a Princess, then when has she been training? I talk to her all the time and she is rarely out of my site," asked a very confused Sango.

"That is because I can control time," came the soft reply.

"What!" yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome sat up and looked around her. "Hey, when did you get here Koga?" she asked when she spotted him.

"I have been here, in the trees, since you transformed into your demon form."

"Oh."

Kagome looked at the air that was almost completely blue. She noticed that Inuyasha was still in his ice prison and the others were shaking from the coldness in the air.

"Inuyasha, what did you do now?" asked Kagome once she finished looking around the battle arena.

Before he could answer her question, Kagome raised her power level very slightly. Suddenly, the air went warm, the ground became moist and the ice started to melt off the trees and leaves.

"Now isn't that better?" stated Kagome.

Everyone stared at her in awe except Hakito.

"How did you do that Lady Kagome?" asked Miroku.

"Oh, I am an elemental demon. I can control the elements of the world. I, unlike my father, control them all. Not just water and ice like he."

"Can someone explain this to me!" shouted Inuyasha. "What the hell is going on?"

"Inuyasha, sit boy!"

Inuyasha slammed into the ground. The ice that had still not unfrozen since Kagome warmed the area broke into a thousand pieces.

"Inuyasha, don't curse in front of my son."

"Keh," came the reply from the miniature crater in the ground.

Inuyasha got up from the newly acquainted ground to stare at Kagome.

"Now are you going to explain?" asked the half demon.

The group and Koga stared at him as if he had grown a new head with a brain already attached.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kagome's Destiny****: Chapter 4**

Kagome's Destiny

Chapter 4

"Now are you going to explain?" repeated Inuyasha.

"What did you just say?" asked a confused Kagome.

"You heard me!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Sorry, it is just that you actually asked and didn't start attacking like you normally would," stated Kagome with a little hint of amusement in her voice.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that she is calling you somewhat smart compared to your usual stupidity. That is what it means," interrupted Koga.

"I would have to concur," said Miroku.

"Why…you…"

Kagome looked at the three arguing males and shook her head. She looked down at herself to see what she looked like. She automatically noticed the elegant dark blue kimono that she wore. The change into her demon form had increased much in her appearance. Her natural curves flared out in all the right places. Her long black hair had darkened to a pure midnight black and lengthened at least half a foot. She, also, noticed that her fingers now sported long claws.

'Wow!' thought Kagome. 'I didn't think that I would look this…this…good.'

Kagome finally returned her attention to her friends only to see them still in a debate.

'Well, are they ever going to let me explain?' asked Kagome in her thoughts.

"That is enough." Intervened Hakito. He had sensed Kagome's unease and decided that it would be better to let her continue.

"Kagome has to explain herself quickly. Then we must leave."

That seemed to get them to focus a lot. The group, along with Koga, stared at Kagome with great interest.

"Why do you have to leave Momma?" asked Shippo.

Shippo started to have small tears going down his face. Kagome seeing this opened her arms for him to climb in.

Shippo rushed forward when he saw this. He started to sob into her kimono that she was wearing.

Kagome looked down at her adopted son and sighed.

'This is going to be harder than I thought.'

"Okay. I will tell you."

Kagome looked at each one of them to see if they were listening. She continued once she knew that she had their full attention.

"Well, it all started about two years ago. I was sitting next to a pond in the forest at around one in the morning. I couldn't sleep and didn't want to wake anyone up. I knew that everyone was tired after hunting so I left. I walked and walked until I saw a pond. I sat down and looked into the water. Then out of nowhere Hakito here showed up. He explained to me that I was his daughter and that I was the Princess of the Eastern Lands. I didn't believe him at first until he showed me…"

Kagome stopped in the middle of her sentence. She looked thoughtful for a moment and then continued.

"That is not what matters. I talked to him for a while and then he said that if he I still didn't believe him then I should go and ask my mom. I left and went to the well. I jumped in and confronted my mom. She was up reading in her room so I didn't have to wake her. She said that she expected this would happen soon and told me that I was not her real child.

I was found on the front door steps. She took me in and raised me to think that I was human. My demon features where concealed by my father before I was in the future. I lived for a fifteen years thinking that I was human. But in fact, I wasn't. She never knew that I was a demon. I acted like one so I was one to her."(Beta Note: This last sentence confuses me. You said her mother didn't know she was a demon, but you said she acted like one & her mother thought of her as one?)

"But, why would you act like a demon?" asked Sango with curiosity.

"Contrary to popular belief, not all demons hate humans. My father, who is standing before you, is one of the few."

Everyone looked at Hakito.

"I don't mind them all that much as long as they don't hurt my family," explained Hakito. "I have humans for servants, in my land, and the town surrounding my castle."

"Wow!" exclaimed Shippo.

"Yes, now let Kagome continue. We have only a few more minutes before we have to go."

"Well, I left my mom telling her that I would come back. I returned to my father and we talked. I later trained on my miko and demon abilities for the next two years. I have been meaning to tell you guys for a long time, but I just couldn't. I can do all sort of things that you couldn't even imagine."

"But, Kagome? How could you train if you weren't out of my site for five minutes?"

"That is a very good question. You see I am an elemental demon. I can control the elements. All of the elements. That includes the basics and some, including the element of time. I can take a few minutes here and there and take them away from time and add them up. When I do all I have to do is release it and then I have several hours to myself. It is very complicated and will make your head spin if you think about it too much."

"Oh, but that doesn't explain how Lord Hakito could train you if you control time?"

"I can let anyone into my time loop if I want. All Hakito had to do was be there at the right time for me to do the time loop."

"I don't understand!" whined Inuyasha and Koga at the same time. They glared at each other.

"Well, for example. If Sango and I just came back from the hot spring and she was ahead of me all I had to do was widen my range to include Hakito and change time. (Beta Note: You mean Sango not Hakito in that hypothetical situation right? Because you didn't mention Hakito anywhere in that situation.) So, while you couldn't tell that time had changed at all, we could have been training for two or three days. When I change time back to normal it is as if it had never had happened. It is very complicated. I had to teach myself most of the demon abilities. He only has ice and water while I have all the elements," said Kagome with a nod to her father.

Kagome looked at the faces in the clearing and shook her head.

"Don't try to understand. It will only confuse you even more. Just know that that is the reason why I have trained for the last two years without anyone noticing."

"Okay. I think that is enough to tell for now," finished Kagome.

"Wait! Lord Hakito has been telling us about you having a Destiny to fulfill. Can you tell us what it is?" asked a very interested Miroku.

"Well, I can tell you that I have several that I must fulfill. The two that you need to know the most is that one: I have to kill a great threat. Number that I have to unite the four lands. That is all that I can and will say for now."

"Kagome, it is time for us to go," said Hakito.

"I know," she said very sadly.

"Where do you think that you are going?" yelled Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry. I have to go and start to rule over the Eastern Lands. I will have time here and there to come along with you. I will have all of you to the castle as soon as I can. I can't have you there at the moment. I have all sorts of documents to sign and then balls to attend. Let's just say that I have a lot to do. I know that you guys wouldn't be interested in that stuff. I want you to do what you want. I can come find you when I am finished with all the political mess. I promise."

Shippo started to cry very loudly. "Please don't go!" he wailed out loud. "I don't want to lose you!"

"You won't sweetie!"

Kagome hugged him closely to her body and laid her chin on his head.

"I promise to come see you as soon as I can."

Hakito looked on at this display of emotion with a chuckle. 'She will be a great mother one of these days. If only she knew how soon.'

Kagome hugged the crying Kitsune cub kit unaware of her father's thoughts. (Beta Note: Child Kitsune's are called kits, not cubs.)

"Kagome, try the necklace."

"Your right, dad. That is a perfect idea. Why didn't I think about that earlier?" replied Kagome.

She pulled out a small almost invisible golden necklace. It was thin with a full moon symbol on it. The moon was incased in gold.

"It is very simple. If you put this on I can tell if you need me at any point in time. Even with me changing time. I will be able to sense your moods and feelings through this necklace. With a simple feeling, I will not feel it. However, I can feel if you are scared, happy, or mad. If it is a strong emotion then I will feel it. It is almost invisible and can't be taken off by anyone but me. Would you like this, Shippo?" explained Kagome.

"Yes, momma!"

"I will be at your side if you ever need me, "said Kagome as she put the necklace around Shippo's neck.

"Kagome it is time to go. You have to meet the other Lords. We have to leave now! It is not good to be late to meet the Lords for the first time."

"I have to go guys. I will see you as soon as I can! I promise!" said Kagome.

With that Kagome and Hakito leapt into the air.

The rest of the occupants looked as the father and daughter left the clearing and became almost invisible to them within a few moments.

"Hey! Wait for me! I am the Prince of the Northern Lands! I get to go to the party to! Hey, did you hear me! I said WAIT UP FOR ME!" screamed Koga as he ran to follow them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kagome's Destiny****: Chapter 5**

Kagome's Destiny

Chapter 5

Kagome, the new Lady of the Eastern Lands, sped through the trees to a large castle in the distance. She looked behind her to see her father, the old Lord of the Eastern Lands, running behind her.

"Hey, dad?" she asked.

"Hai," replied her father.

"Want to fly for a while? I could use the fresh air."

Instead of an answer, Hakito shot up into the air. He hovered over the trees waiting for his daughter to follow him.

"Show off!" whispered Kagome as she joined him in the air.

The father and daughter flew to the castle in the distance. To any traveler that had looked up, it would have seemed to them as if two heavenly Gods were flying over the treetops with great speed.

Kagome flew to her new home with a speed that would out do Sesshomaru of the West.

'What am I going to do when I see him? How will he react to me being the Lady of the Eastern Lands?' thought Kagome as she flew over a small village.

Kagome could remember the first time that she saw Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. He was smiling at her before a horde of demons had attacked the castle. Many would have thought that she had seen him for the first time when in his father's tomb. This was, however, not the case. Kagome remembered that she had seen him as a small child. She was only twenty at the time. She had seen him just before she went through the well. She was still a baby at the time so she could not remember him very well. As a pure elemental demon she grew very slowly.

Before she was went into the future, to where she grew up just like any other baby child, she grew at an extremely slow rate. She may have been old compared to a human, but in demon form she was only a small baby. She continued to grow like a normal human should have because her father had placed a spell on her to allow her to grow in their time. Now in her demon form she looked like she was a few hundred years old.

"Kagome it is time to land," came her father's voice interrupting her thoughts.

Kagome looked ahead of her to see that her castle was indeed very close. She smiled at its beauty. The walls were a dark gray stone. The castle was surrounded by the most spectacular gardens in the world. Not even the other lords could say that.

Kagome and Hakito landed at the front gate of the castle. The guards quickly opened the gate and bowed.

"My Lady," said the closest guard. "You have returned to us! Welcome back to your home."

"Thank you…what is your name?" inquired Kagome.

"Nerto, if it pleases you, My Lady?" he said uneasily.

"Yes, thank you. It is good to be back," she said as she went through the gate.

Kagome went into the castle only to stop inside the door. Kagome looked at the stairs that went to the upper floors. Servants stopped to look at her, bowed, and then go went about their business.

"When is the ball going to be? I noticed that Koga couldn't keep up with us. He just suddenly gave up and went to the Northern Lands," Kagome asked her father.

"It is in a few hours. The Lords will be arriving in two hours. That is why you needed to get here as soon as possible," Hakito replied.

Kagome walked to the stairs and started to walk up them. 'I just have enough time to go and soak in a hot bath!'

"My Lady!" cried a soldier.

Kagome turned around and looked at the soldier.

"Yes, what is it?"

"There is an attack on the village that is just a few minutes away! It is under attack by tiger demons."

'And I just got here. I am not even the official Lady of the Eastern Lands. I don't fully become the Lady until the ball tonight. Well, I guess that I will have to get used to it sometime. I will have to tell everyone that I hate being called 'My Lady'.'

"Lead the way," she said out loud.

Kagome walked with the soldier out the castle door and into the sun.

"Where is the village? I just need to know which…" Kagome suddenly stopped.

She sniffed the air and quickly ran to the south.

'What is that…it is definitely smoke. This is definitely not the work of only one or two tigers!'

Kagome ran through the forest at an ungodly speed. In a few seconds, she entered on the edge of the burning town.

'What has happened here? Let me see? The village is burning from the outside of the village in. That is not the ordinary work of a tiger demon. That smell…it is Naraku…what is he doing? What is he trying to pull?'

"Well, fire is not a problem for me!" said Kagome out loud.

Kagome walked up to the roaring flames that seemed to have a will of its own. Kagome raised her power level and let loose tons of water from her palm. The water flowed through her palm very rapidly. The water flowed through the village with a vengeance. It spread onto the huts and over the farmland at the back of the village. The fire quickly conquered the flames within moments.

"Okay. Now that is over," said Kagome. "Now where is Naraku?"

She looked at the remains of the village. The few buildings that were still standing were burned in different places. She could smell the scent of tiger on the wind. She stood in a defensive stance waiting for the tigers to show themselves.

Suddenly, eight tigers came out of nowhere! They brought with them the smell of dead flesh and fresh blood. They looked normal, except for the spider scar on their backs. Seven of them were orange and black, while the eighth was white and black. Kagome jumped back away from the tigers. They quickly followed her, which brought them away from the village.

"Ah, now I understand," said Kagome with a thoughtful tone in her voice.

Kagome watched as the tigers surrounded her. The white tiger stayed to her front, while the others spread out and divided themselves between her.

"Are you known as the miko known as Kagome?" asked the white tiger very suddenly. His voice had a deep, husky ring to it. It seemed as if this was the first or second time ever using it.

"I am," came Kagome's calm reply.

"Good. Naraku sends his best." He said as he moved his back legs underneath him.

He leaped in to the air! His claws came out in full force as he fell to the ground to where Kagome was standing. Kagome easily dodged the attack and leaped into the air. The other tigers sprang into full attack. They leaped into the air trying to get to Kagome, who was at least thirty-five feet off the ground.

"Now, let me see? How many of you are there?" she asked the infuriated tiger demons on the ground. She raised her hand and pointed to the tigers in turn.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, oh, and eight. What is a poor miko-demon like me to do? Oh, wait that is easy!" said Kagome with obvious sarcasm.

Kagome raised her palm out in front of her. "Since you think that you can destroy and kill humans with fire, then I think that it is only appropriate to use ice on you."

She blew ice out of her palm and aimed it at the tigers jumping under her. They quickly froze over with ice, which enabled them to move an inch. She set down on the ground and looked at the tigers that were frozen over with her powers. She whirled around, bringing her left leg up to smash the white tiger into a dozen pieces.

"They are just pawns of Naraku! They did not deserve this death by my hands!" Kagome yelled.

She felt a few tears fall down her cheek. She looked at the other tigers with pity in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to them as she turned around.

She walked away with a firm step. Wind blew suddenly around her. It flowed around her for a second before it receded behind her. She walked away with the distinct sound of ice shattering on large trees in the background.

'I must hurry! I still have to bathe and dress for the ball. I wish I had brought Shippo. But he would have hated all the demons in the room. It would have overpowered his senses. Having three demon Lords and their Ladies in the same room is not a good idea unless you can protect yourself. I'm sorry my son, but this is for your own good.' She thought as she came closer to the burned village.

Upon closer inspection of the village Kagome noticed that the villagers where mainly all right. She could see the two or three villagers that were brutally eaten by the tiger demons. Most of the villagers were smudged with black all over their bodies, while only a few that actually had any real burns.

'I guess they were mainly in the fields when this happened. Only one or two of them were in the huts. That is good. The children all look fine. Thank Kami!'

A villager walked up to Kagome with the look of unease on his face. He had black marks covering most of his body. His brown hair was so covered in ash that is looked almost pure gray. Kagome stopped her advance and waited for the villager to speak to her.

"T-Thank you for your help. I am the village leader. How can we repay you for your kindness?" he asked.

'It does not seem as if they know that I am the Lady of the East. That is very good.' Kagome thought with curiosity.

"You owe me nothing. I am here to help you. I shall send some of my people to help you rebuild your homes and farming land. Do not be afraid when they show up. They will not hurt you in any way, shape, or form."

"Oh, thank you so much! There must be something that we can do for such a wonderful demoness as you!" he replied with gratitude.

"Just take care of your village. Take care of your children. I have to leave, but I will get you help as soon as I can. They will be with you in less than an hour." Kagome said as she turned to walk away.

The villagers started to whisper as she left. Kagome could hear them argue.

"Kooba, ask her who she is!" whispered a man.

"No, I don't want to offend her. She has done enough already!" came the retort from the now know leader.

"Fine, if you won't then I will!" yelled a woman.

"Miss, what is your name?" shouted the village women over the crowd.

Kagome turned around to face them. She smiled at them.

"Kagome," she replied. "My name is Kagome."

She turned around when she saw their shocked faces and walked into the trees.

The villagers, that had gathered to see her, just stood still with their mouth hanging out. The look on their faces was one of pure shock and discovery.

"What did she just say?" said the leader, Kooba.

"Kagome, isn't that the name of the new Lady here?" asked a child that looked the age of sixteen.

"Yes, it is." came the astonished response of Kooba.

"Wow!" said a villager in the back of the group.

"Yeah, I can't believe it!" said the women who asked Kagome what her name was. "She doesn't seem like the other Lords and Ladies."

"Yeah, she seems like a normal commoner. She cares about the people."

"And did you hear what she said? She said she was a miko-demon. That means she has some miko abilities!" yelled a villager.

"Yeah, but she is a demon. She looks and acts like an Elemental demon like her father. How can she have miko abilities as well?"

"I don't know. I do know that she is going to be a great ruler. Let it be known as of this day forth that Kagome, Lady of the Eastern Lands, is the protector of the people." Said Kooba in a formal tone.

"Hai, we shall show her the proper respect that she deserves. She is going to be the best ruler that these lands have ever seen!"

And as of that day, Kagome, Lady of the Eastern Lands, was known as the protector of the people. That is when it all started. Kagome's destiny was being fulfilled without anyone even knowing it.

**A/N: Thank my Beta BlueRubyBeat for editing these 5 chapters **


	6. Chapter 6

**Kagome's Destiny****: Chapter 6**

Kagome's Destiny

Chapter 6

Kagome looked in the mirror that was in her luxurious room. 'If you could call it a room! It is more like a house in the future!' Kagome thought with awe.

She brought her attention to her so-called room. The room was a dark blue with a spectacular view off the high balcony. Her bed was the size of one of her walls. There was a huge dresser on the other side of the room, with a vanity next to it. There was a huge spacious hot spring next to her room that had the most spectacular smelling fragrance shampoos that she could ever imagine!

Kagome looked once again in the mirror only to see a beautiful demoness. She was in a spectacular remarkable kimono that showed off her womanly curves in all the right places. Her kimono was pure, liquid-like black with lush red flowers on it. Around the flowers were the greenest leaves that anyone had ever seen before. She had her hair up that flowed down at the bottom. She had little makeup on with light red lipstick on her lips.

'I can't tell that this is I! I look so…so…beautiful! What am I going to do if I have a guy is hitting on me?'

She turned around and walked to the door. Kagome was almost at the door when she felt a presence nearing her bedroom. She sensed that it was her father. Soon enough, he opened the door to her room. He did not enter the threshold of the door. He just stared at her with a look of awe on his face.

'Wow! Kagome is going to have so many people looking her up. The men are going to surround her and the women are going to give her glares.' Hakito thought secretly to himself.

Kagome watched her father look at her up and down. "What are you looking at?"

Hakito suddenly jolted out of his thoughts and looked at Kagome as if he just came out of a dream.

"What?"

"I asked you what you were looking at me for? Well?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking that I am going to have to keep the guys off you."

Kagome shook her head as if she didn't want to know what he was talking about.

"I don't mean to be rude dad, but I think that you need to lay off the sake tonight."

"Maybe. You might think that I am trying to humor you, but you know that you are beautiful! Your mother will be disappointed that she could not be here to see this."

"I know that mom wanted to be here, but she needed to visit her family before they left her," she said with a sad tone in her voice. "I have only seen her one or two times. And you and I both know that she never really approved of me. I just wish that I could see her family before they left to the Far East. I have never met them."

"Kagome, I know that you wanted her to see you become the new Lady of the East, but I know that she is very proud of you," he said in a fatherly tone.

"Yeah, right! Mother never really approved of me. She always thought that I was not good enough for the title of 'Lady'. I just wanted her to be here so I can show her that I am going to be a great ruler for our people. If only she could have seen me with that village. By the way, did the general send the troops to that village as I requested?"

"Yes, they left shortly after you told them about the assistance of the villagers. They brought with them food and water. Plus, the materials that they needed to rebuild their homes and crops." He said as a matter- a-fact. He didn't say anything about the comments against his mate that was not in the castle.

'He didn't say anything about mother. He knows that I am right. She never did like her own daughter and heir to the kingdom.' Kagome thought.

Kagome sighed. She walked to her father and stopped in front of him.

"Shall we?" Kagome asked as she held out her arm.

"Yes, we shall. Wait a minute! I was supposed to offer you my arm not the other way around!" he said as he realized this fact. He took her outstretched arm.

"Well, we are almost late and you were taking too long to offer," she replied. Hakito didn't answer.

Hakito and Kagome walked out of Kagome's room and down the hall. Together they went down the hallway that had numerous twists and turns. They soon arrived at a large, exquisite, wooden door; it had several designs on it that showed full moons and the many elements of the planet. It was polished to perfection.

Hakito turned to Kagome. "I will be presented first. You know what is to happen next. After this night you will be the official Lady of the Eastern Lands. I hope that you are ready for the many things that are going to await you."

"You have trained me well…father." Kagome said with a slight wave in her normally confident voice.

"You will do fine my daughter!" Hakito suddenly pulled Kagome forward and hugged her. This was a show of affection uncommon for a demon of any stature.

"I love you my Kagome no matter what you do. Just you know that."

"I know that dad. And I know that you cannot help me after this. I know. I love you too."

Hakito let go of his daughter as the wooden door slowly opened. He walked forward while the footman announced him. Kagome, however, could not hear this.

'Am I ready to take on this? I still have to find the jewel shards. I can't stay at home for long.' Kagome thought silently.

Suddenly, a sound of an instrument brought Kagome out of her thoughts. Kagome walked forward through the doors with her head held high.

"Now introducing Lady Kagome, Princess of the Eastern Lands."

Kagome walked forward to a set of chairs that were at the head of the throne room with a confidence that you would not have expected from the nervous demoness a few moments before. She didn't see the many demons that looked at her with lust and wonder. 'I can do this. I will fulfill my destiny!'

Kagome stopped a few feet from the throne. Hakito stood in front of the two chairs. "Kneel, Princess Kagome." Kagome did as asked.

"Do you, Princess Kagome, accept the title of the 'Lady of the Eastern Lands' with all that the title entails? Do you accept the laws of the Land? Do you accept the safety of your people?

"I do accept this title and all that goes with it." Kagome stated plainly.

"Then come forward and be seated as such." Hakito said with pride. Hakito and stepped back so that Kagome could pass.

Kagome passed her father. She looked at the right seat in the throne room. 'To pass the test I have to be able to sit on the seat without it burning me alive. My power will not save me. I have to prove to the kingdom that I can do as I say. If not then I was never meant to rule over my people. No one of my age has ever sat on this seat and lived to tell about it.'

Kagome slowly turned around to face the crowded hall. She sat down with confidence. Nothing happened to her. Suddenly, a golden light shown out around the chair that Kagome was sitting on. The demons in the hall raised their hands to protect their sensitive eyes. When the light finally came down it showed Kagome calmly sitting on as if nothing had happened.

"You all are witnesses to this extraordinary event. I now introduce to you, Lady Kagome of the Eastern Lands."

The hall went in an uproar. The loud clapping in the throne room was heard throughout the halls in the castle and surrounding forests. Kagome stood up and smiled at her audience.

"Thank you for your support. I will protect my people with honor and respect that they so deserve. I look forward to meeting each and every one of you. Now, let the ball begin."

Soft music began to play. Many demons and demoness 'started to offer their hands to one another. Kagome stepped down from the throne and started to dance with her father.

"You did wonderful, Kagome. I am so proud of you."

"Thank you. I hope that you can continue to be proud of me."

"Excuse me? May I have this dance, My Lady?" Interrupted a handsome wolf demon.

Hakito stopped and bowed to Kagome. He then bowed to the demon. Kagome swiftly came into the grasp of the other demon when her father left to go and talk to some of their guests.

"My Lady, let me introduce myself. My name is Korro. I am the second son to the Northern Lord and Lady. I am related to Koga, who I am sure that you have met. Well, from what you I have heard you know him."

"Yes, I can honestly say that I know him. I haven't met him yet tonight. I plan to meet all of the people here. I hope to get to know everyone who is here. So, how about you?"

"I am more than happy to tell you about myself, but I am afraid that it would take the entire night to tell you. How about you and I talk later? I am sure that you have other people to talk to, My Lady."

"I am glad that you are willing to talk to me, but I think that I need to ask something of you."

"I may not be able to do as you request. I will try."

"Okay, can you stop calling me My Lady? Kagome will do."

Korro looked at her as if she was crazy. "Why would you ask something like that? That title shows and tells who you are! Why are asking me?"

"Oh, no! I am happy that I can protect my people. I just don't like the fact that everyone is calling me 'My Lady'. It is rather annoying. It makes me feel like I am better than everyone else, but the fact is that I'm not! I know that I have the title, but that doesn't mean that my life is better than anyone else's!

"Oh, I understand! I will try to remember that."

"Thanks!" Kagome said as she stopped dancing. She got out of his arms and smiled at him. "Thank you for the dance." Kagome laughed out loud and walked away from Korro.

'What is it about her that I completely trust? She is like no one that I have ever known. I will protect her with my life from now on.' He promised himself.

Kagome walked away from Korro to a person in the corner. She was in a high-class kimono that was a pure forest green color. She had a small white star on her head. Her hair was a burning red color. She had a tiny figure and a tan complexion. Kagome stopped in front of her with a smile on her face.

"Hi, my name is Kagome. What is yours?"

The demoness was completely taken back by Kagome's sweet demeanor. 'What is she trying to pull?' Deciding to see what she was going to say, Tigra decided to answer.

"My name is Lady Tigra of the Southern Lands."

"Oh, so how is your land? Is it as pretty there as I have heard? I have been there, but I haven't had the time to really look at the land and palace."

"I have decided that I like you. You seem very nice for a demon. The Southern Lands are a beauty that I will happily let you come see. I hope that you will come see it."

And that is what started an hour-long conversation. One hour after their conversation Kagome looked at the other people in the room. "I'm sorry Tigra, but I have to go and meet the other guests. I will talk to you later okay?"

"That is fine. I'm sorry for taking you away from your guests."

"That is not a problem. I look forward to talking to you later."

"And I as well, Kagome," responded Tigra. The two Ladies had long ago agreed to call each other by their first name.

Kagome walked away with the unknown trust and friendship from Lady Tigra that she was going to need in the future.

Kagome walked around the hall greeting her many guests with a smile and a wonderful personality. Many of the males looked at her with lust filled eyes. Kagome saw this but didn't comment on it. Many of the females gave her glares with the thought that she was there to take away their men. They soon learned that she was not interested. After a while, the female population of the throne room/hall started to get to know Kagome. They soon grew to have respect for the young Lady demoness. Many of the men and women noticed that there was something about her that they just had to trust.

Kagome finally talked to Koga and finally convinced him that she was not interested in him as a mate. He finally accepted her plea and made sure that she was still a friend. Kagome met the other lords of the North and South. She met the sons, cousins, nieces, nephews, and many grandchildren of the Northern and Southern Lords and Ladies.

Nearing the end of the ball, Kagome walked out on one of the balconies that went directly off the throne room. She breathed in the fresh pine scent that was coming from the forest surrounding the castle.

'It is so peaceful here. I can't believe that Naraku wants to destroy such peacefulness,' she thought.

"You can come out now Lord Sesshomaru. I know that you are there." She said quietly.

Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands came out of the shadows that he was watching her from. Kagome turned to look at him. His face was blank and devoid of emotion.

"You are more than likely trying to figure out how I knew that you were there? You are more than likely trying to convince yourself that your scent and aura was not completely covered and that was how I found out that you were spying on me since I have been out here. But I can assure you that you were completely covered up. I just happen to have the ability to sense stuff like that. You cannot get rid of the scent of the earth off you that I can detect. Don't worry, you are not losing your touch."

"Don't think that you can convince me that you have that much power. You are but my half-brother's female wench. That is all."

"I will not be disrespected by you Lord Sesshomaru! I am a female, but I am not Inuyasha's as you so blandly put it!" Kagome snapped back at him.

"I will forgive your transaction against this Sesshomaru this one time. I will not be so friendly for the next time." Sesshomaru told Kagome with a hard tone in his voice. He seemed as if he was struggling with something in his mind.

"What is it that I can do for you Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome said as if she didn't even hear what he had said.

"Tell me how you are here? You were but a miko bitch that was traveling with my half-breed brother."

Kagome looked down at herself as if looking at something. She looked up at Sesshomaru as if she was confused.

"What is wrong with you now wench? I asked a question and I don't repeat myself for anyone." Sesshomaru said impatiently.

"Well, the answer is that I am a Miko-Elemental demon. And very rare breed at that and The second is, since I am not a dog, much like yourself, then how can I be a bitch as you so put it?"

Sesshomaru looked at her as if she had just signed her own death.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kagome's Destiny: Chapter 7**

Kagome's Destiny

Chapter 7

Slam!

Hakito and the other guests looked up as Kagome hit the marble floor with a loud smack.

Kagome had cuts and small bruises all over her body, but they were already starting to heal with her demonic healing abilities.

Kagome quickly recovered and stood up to face Sesshomaru. He calmly came into the ballroom with a cold indifference on his face.

"Okay, so maybe I shouldn't have said that, but you were asking for it! You have to know that you have my apology for that last one, but you can't treat me like that."

"You will learn your place! No one disrespects this Sesshomaru's family or breed."

"Is that what you are so mad about?" said Kagome in exasperation. "I thought that it would be me telling you that you needed to respect me when you are, in fact, on my land."

Sesshomaru ran forward at her. Kagome jumped back and narrowly missed the poison claws that were now imbedded in the floor.

Whispers started to go around the room like wild fire. Many didn't know if they should interfere or not. The prospect of getting on Lord Sesshomaru's bad side was not something that they wanted. On the other hand, they wanted to help Lady Kagome for she had remarkably gained the respect of the entire room with her pure nature and uplifting personality.

"Lord Hakito, what should we do?" was heard over the many whispers.

"Nothing. Kagome will not gain the respect of the Western Lord if she does not handle this on her own. There is a conflict between the two that must be settled now or it will never be solved."

"But, Hakito. That is your own daughter. How can you let her get herself killed?" shouted Lady Tigra of the South.

"I am no longer the ruling Lord of the East. This is up to Kagome to fix. Don't worry! She is more skilled at her abilities than I am. She knows what she is doing."

The room full of demons turned their attention back to the fight that was at hand. The prospect of Kagome knowing more that her father was a startling discovery.

Kagome leaped backward away from Sesshomaru for what seemed to be the hundredth time, but she didn't jump quickly enough. Sesshomaru slashed his poison claws at her. They nicked her and started to put a large hole in the kimono. The hole started to burn with acid.

'How is she getting away from my attacks? She should be in two by now,' thought a bewildered Sesshomaru.

'Man! I can't believe that that I have to show my power to these demons already! This is so not fair. I wanted it to be a surprise. Well, I will have to try to not show him. Just maybe I can…' Thought a very frustrated Lady of the East.

"Okay, Sesshomaru. You asked for it!"

Kagome stood still on the ground as she landed. To all that was watching her, they saw the most determined look on her face. She stood ready for anything.

'What does this wench think that she is doing?' Sesshomaru thought.

Kagome walked forward with an air of power around her. "I think that you need to get over this, Lord Sesshomaru. I have nothing against you."

"You shall pay for your disrespect against this Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru said with disdain.

"Ah, but you see. You already did." Kagome said with all knowing voice.

"What?" asked Sesshomaru.

"You remember the time that you almost killed me when you were trying to get your brother's sword. You have tried to kill me on many occasions. So you see you have already tried to defend your honor before."

'What is she talking about?'

"So you have no need to defend your honor now. You have already done it!"

'Ah, she is good.' Hakito walked forward. 'I think that I can help now that she has given a solution.'

"Oh, of course, Sesshomaru! You think of this stuff all the time. You must of have known all along that you would be meeting Lady Kagome. You of all the Lords know that this is Kagome of the Eastern Lands. I am sure that you are going to be a great ally to the Eastern Lands."

'How did I get into this?' thought Sesshomaru.

"Of course, my dear friend. I look forward to having the new Lady of the Eastern Lands as my ally."

Sesshomaru walked forward to Kagome. "I am sure that you will forgive my lack of memory, Lady Kagome."

"Oh, the misunderstanding is completely understandable. I am sure that you have a lot of things to do. Being the Lord of the West, you must have a lot of things on your mind." Said Kagome.

"I am so glad that you are so understanding, Kagome. And you also, Sesshomaru." Lady Tigra said. "I am sure that they will get along so well."

"Oh, you are so right, Lady Tigra." Said Hakito. "I am sure that the two of them will have to talk and get to know each of them. I am sure that they will go and talk for the rest of the ball. It is almost over, so go and get the opportunity while you can."

"Oh, course, father. Lord Sesshomaru, shall we?"

Sesshomaru looked at Hakito. 'What is he trying to do? He is up to something.'

Beta Note: I am sooooo confused…. O.o How did they come to that conclusion? No idea what's going on, hopefully next chapter can answer my questions.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kagome's Destiny: Chapter 8**

Kagome's Destiny

Chapter 8

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked into out of the throne room onto the balcony.

'What am I going to do?' thought Kagome. 'I can't talk small talk with Sesshomaru. Oh, look at what he did to my kimono. I am so glad that I have a shirt under it for cases like these. '

Kagome walked up to the edge of the balcony and looked out to see the forest. Sesshomaru watched her with cold indifference on his face.

For ten minutes they just stayed the same way. Kagome looked at the forest surrounding her. She then looked at the bright moon. Sesshomaru stood a few steps behind her. He looked at her with a small curious look on his face, but not before he changed his face to the cold indifference that it was.

'Okay, I can't stand this silence anymore!' Kagome thought.

"Can you believe this beauty that this world is?" asked Kagome. "Can you believe that with such beauty there is a person that wants to destroy it? How can Naraku want to destroy something so precious?"

"Naraku is an evil that should not have been born into this world."

"You know what? That has to be the only thing that we have ever agreed on."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything to this. Kagome looked at the sky.

"The stars are so clear here. Aren't they beautiful?" asked Kagome.

"This Sesshomaru has questions. And you are going to answer them?" demanded Sesshomaru.

"Of course, Lord Sesshomaru. I will answer as many questions that I am able to answer. I hope that you will not be disappointed in me if I do not answer a question. But ask away."

"How are you here?"

"As you well know, I was sent into the future for my protection from my father's enemies. He didn't think that I would be safe in this time. I later came back here on my fifteenth birthday. I had lost all my memories, at the time, so I didn't remember anything about this time at all. I let Inuyasha out of the tree and then I accidentally broke the Shikon no Tama. We started to travel together. We later got more companions. You have already met them." Kagome stopped with her tale and waited for the next question.

Sesshomaru waited until the end of her tale before he asked another question. "I sense miko powers in you. How did you retain that power even though you turned into your demon form?"

"My mother is a miko turned demon. She, unlike most turned demons, retained her miko abilities. A very small amount of miko abilities, but enough for me to gain those powers. It took all her strength to not purify herself. She could never use her miko powers or she would have killed herself. Midoriko gave me the Jewel of Four Souls after Kikyo died. Midoriko decided that she was not pure enough nor was she powerful enough to protect the Jewel. I was powerful enough in the future to protect it. In the future there are no demons, so I had no need to protect it. All I had to do was hide it."

"How were you able to not purify yourself?"

"Since my mother had kept a small amount of her powers, she passed them on to me when I was born. I, however, gained more power than she did. I then gained more by the Shikon no Tama. I have kept my purity even after people tried to destroy it."Kagome paused. "Any more questions? I am an open book."

"Why didn't you remember anything after you came back?" Sesshomaru asked.

"My father put a spell on me. It was mainly my father who did it. My mother didn't do much at all. All she did was make the family that found me believe that I was their own child. And since at the time I looked only a few weeks old, it wasn't very hard for them to believe. So are you going to answer some of my questions or am I going to have to keep asking you until you answer out of annoyance?"

"Fine! What is it that you want to know about this Sesshomaru?"

"Well, for starters, why do you seem to hate Inuyasha so much? You fight him, but you don't seem to want to kill him. Sure you want to hurt him, but it seems as if you want to teach him something."

'Should I tell her?' Sesshomaru stared at Kagome while her back was to him. 'There is something about her that seems to be trustworthy, or maybe she is someone I can respect.'

"You are correct. I am trying to get my brother to respect his life. I know about him falling in love with a human priestess. Disgusting in my opinion. I try to get him to know that life is a precious thing, especially for a half-breed. He has lost my faith in him."

"But didn't he have to defend for himself after his mother died?"

"Yes, he did. But little did he know that I was watching over him. I didn't let him a face an opponent that would have gotten him killed. He didn't know at the time, but I was always there. I helped him until he got involved with humans."

Kagome turned around and watched Sesshomaru with a thoughtful look. "Then why do you hate humans? I know that you hate them with a passion. That much is the most obvious thing in the world!"

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome as if he was contemplating whether to answer or not.

"My mother was killed by a human band of bandits. They thought that if they killed my mother then the west would crumple. They thought that they could sell her body to the highest bidder. So they could put her body on display and make my father and I weak. Little did they know that my father left the morning that they killed her. I was the only one home besides the servants. They killed her in her room before I could get to her. I found them over her bloody, decapitated body. Their hands were soiled with her blood. The floor was washed in it. They bled her dry, so that my father could not revive her. I never told my father the state of her body when he got home. I had already cleaned up the mess. He never knew that I killed the humans like the animals that they were. He just came home to his mate dead and his son in seclusion."

Sesshomaru went silent after that. Kagome stood silently watching him.

"So that is why…" Kagome said out loud more to herself than to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru gave her a look that said that he had no idea what she was talking about.

"That is why you turned cold and emotionless. You haven't had the time to mourn. You must have thought that it was your fault that she was killed. You blamed yourself for her death. That is why you became the way that you are now. You became like this so nothing like that could happen to the ones that you loved again. But, that wasn't what happened was it? Something like that happened again, didn't it?"

Sesshomaru walked forward to Kagome with malice. "What do you know? You should know when to stay out of a demon's life"

"Ah, but the fact is that I am right, aren't I?"

Instead of answering, Sesshomaru gripped the front of her kimono. It started to crumple and the white shirt underneath it showed more and more.

"Well, you did a number on my kimono. Oh, well!" said Kagome with a hint of laughter in her voice. "But you should know that your secret is safe with me. No one will know what you have told me tonight."

Sesshomaru let her go and started to walk away.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome called.

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks, but did not turn around.

"I meant what I said."

Sesshomaru nodded slightly. "Rin has been asking for you. It would make her happy if you would come for a visit."

"Thank you. I will do that."

Sesshomaru flew off the balcony on his white, fluffy cloud. He flew to the Western Lands, his territory.

Beta note: I still don't know how the last chapter ended…


	9. Chapter 9

**Kagome's Destiny: Chapter 9**

Kagome's Destiny

Chapter 9

Kagome watched Sesshomaru leave to his home.

'How much you have suffered. You didn't deserve that,' she thought silently.

"Kagome is everything all right?" asked Koga's brother, Korro.

'What! I didn't sense him coming behind me! I need to focus.'

Kagome turned around toward him with a smile. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm just thinking."

"Is there anything that I can do?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"No, but thank you for your concern." Kagome said as she walked to him.

"Well, if you are not busy, may I ask for the last dance of the evening?" Korro asked as he lifted his arm for her to take.

"I would love to!" exclaimed Kagome.

She took his arm that he offered and they both walked into the throne room.

(A/N: I will have a song parting the scene change.)

EVANESCENCE: FALLEN (BRING ME TO LIFE)

How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
>Leading you down into my core<br>Where I've become so numb without a soul  
>My spirit sleeping somewhere cold<br>Until you find it there and lead it back home  
>Wake me up inside<br>Wake me up inside  
>Call my name and save me from the dark<br>Bid my blood to run before I come undone  
>Save me from the nothing I've become<br>Now that I know what I'm without  
>You can't just leave me<br>Breathe into me and make me real  
>Bring me to life<br>Wake me up inside  
>Wake me up inside<br>Call me name and save me from the dark  
>Bid my blood to run before I come undone<br>Save me from the nothing that I've become  
>Bring me to life<br>Frozen inside without your touch without your love  
>Darling only you are the life among the dead<br>All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
>Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me<br>I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
>Got to open my eyes to everything<br>Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
>Don't let me die here there must be something more<br>Bring me to life

Wake me up inside  
>Wake me up inside<br>Call me name and save me from the dark  
>Bid my blood to run before I come undone<br>Save me from the nothing that I've become  
>Bring me to life<br>Beta note: There is this last verse before the end of the song.

Kagome went through the next three weeks with little problems. She spent her time talking to the people and the other upper class demons. She found out that the lords of the separate lands were not the only upper class demons. There were, in fact, a few demons that were not as strong as the Lords themselves, but not by much. They controlled their own land in small places and had their own servant in one place or another. Not many were that much to be worried about. They were not powerful enough of to overthrow the other lords, so the Lords themselves were not worried.

Kagome met the Eastern Council members the next day after the ball. Their purpose was to council her on the many problems that she had to deal with. Kagome was beginning to loath hearing them talk to her. They were all about tradition. They would constantly tell her what to do in a simple solution. They even told her that the soldiers that she sent to the burned village were a mistake. She was told that it was not a soldier's duty to lower themselves to help simple humans. Kagome found this very troubling news. She, however, kept this thought to herself.

Kagome found herself bored one or two times in the past few weeks. She often found herself day dreaming of traveling with Inuyasha and all of her friends. She missed her son. She was sad that he couldn't come with her, but she knew that he wouldn't like all the boring meetings and conversations that were in the daily schedule of being a Lady of the East.

Kagome, currently, sat at a table surrounded by the Eastern Council and the Lords, Ladies, and their first born children of the other lands.

"What are we going to do about Naraku? He has lived longer than he should have," asked Lord Serreo, the Lord of the South.

Lord Serreo (I just made up this name. I don't want anyone to think that I have stolen this name. I just thought of it in a hurry!) had a white star on his head just like his mate, Tigra. He was very much like his mate in looks. With his hair a burning red, his eyes were the darkest green color that you could ever see. His dark tan only proved to Kagome that he was outside a lot. It seemed as if he lived in an open field surrounded by the sun in its wonderful glory.

"We cannot let him live! My people are being killed off in large numbers. My people are scared. They will not remain loyal to me for long if this continues!" said Lord Genchi of the North.

Lord Genchi had a paler skin to him. His furs only proved that he lived in the cold. He had long blonde hair, but it wasn't as long as Sesshomaru's. His eyes were a crystal blue. They were very commanding. They seemed to command attention to everything that they saw.

'Koga must have gotten his eyes from his mother, while Korro got his mother's hair.' Kagome thought as an afterthought. Kagome noticed that Lord Genchi's mate was not present at this meeting.

(anime book fan: Sorry, I can't think of names for any of the Lords and Ladies. Don't take offense to my pathetic names.)

"He does not deserve life. He has killed almost all of my comrades," said Koga with loathing. "Kagome, how many shards are left? How many do you have?"

"What does he mean? Do you have Shikon Shards?" asked Lady Tigra.

"Yes, I have some. I have almost half of it. Naraku has the other half besides one or two here and there." Kagome said softly.

"What?" yelled Lord Serreo.

"Didn't you know that Kagome is the guardian of the Shikon Jewel?" asked Koga.

"No, you should have told us. I don't feel the power from them." Lord Serreo said with shock.

"Is it true, Lady Kagome?" asked Lord Genchi with a little awe.

"Yes, I am the guardian of the Jewel. I have been since I was born."

"That is impossible! You are a demon. Even if you do have a little miko energy in you."

"I was born with the Jewel in me. I broke it on accident four years ago. I was trying to get a crow demon away from it and shot an arrow at it. The arrow hit the demon, but it also hit the Jewel, as well. I have been finding the shards of it for the past four years with my friends and adopted son."

"So, the rumors are true," said Lord Serreo more to himself than to the other occupants at the table.

"What rumors are you referring to?" asked Kagome.

"There is a rumor around that there is a group of travelers hunting down Naraku. It is said that the group had humans, demon, and…" he paused for a moment before continuing with a look of disgust on his face. "… a half-demon. No one really knows who they are."

Serreo looked at the audience in front of him. They looked at him with some unknown emotion on their faces, which is besides Lord Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru just had on his normal expression. You could tell that he was annoyed by this meeting by the way that his eyes would drift to the door and back to the speaker.

"Well, don't tell me that you haven't heard the same rumors?" asked Lord Serreo with frustration after they continued to look at him.

"Yes, I have heard that the group use to be all enemies or something along those lines." confessed Lady Tigra.

"They were three humans, two demons, and one half breed. But since that we now know that Kagome was in that group then there was in face only two humans and three demons." Koga said.

"But what are they? They must be powerful to take on Naraku. They could be great allies, even though they have a half breed in their mists."

"Kagome, can you tell us about them? You of all people should know their strengths and weaknesses," asked Lady Tigra.

Kagome sighed. Inside she knew that this was not going to go well with them. She knew that Sesshomaru would not help her for anything. He might have told her something's about his life and family, but he was back to his cold secluded self. He was if anything, colder to her than before. Granted he wasn't trying to kill her, but he was cold none the less. He seemed to be avoiding her if Kagome thought about it.

Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru. He slowly and slightly nodded his head once before he looked away. He knew what was going to be said and he accepted it with full force.

"The two humans are Sango and Miroku. Sango is the last of her village. She is a demon exterminator. Her entire village was destroyed and her brother is now under Naraku's control even though he is dead. A Jewel Shard is keeping him alive and under Naraku's control. Miroku is a monk. Naraku cursed him. He and his family are cursed with a hole in their hand. He will have it until if kills him or Naraku is dead."

"The three demons are myself, my adopted son, Shippo, and Kirara. Shippo is a fox demon. His parents were killed and I have been his mother since then. Kirara is a cat demon. She is Sango's companion and protector."

Kagome paused. She looked at her audience. They seemed to be holding hanging onto her every word, even the council members who had not spoken one word during the entire meeting.

"And the half-breed?" inquired Lord Serreo when she didn't continue immediately.

"The half-demon is named Inuyasha."

Kagome didn't get a chance to continue. The room went into full-blown chaos.

"What!"

"I thought that he was dead."

"How did he survive?"

Kagome, Koga, and Sesshomaru were the only ones to not get up and start to shout. They simply stayed in their seats while they watched the entire thing go from calm one moment to shouting and panicked the next.

Koga, who was getting annoyed by the display, stood up.

"Silence!" he shouted.

The demons came to an abrupt halt. They looked at the prince with a little awe. No one had ever seen Koga act like his age before.

"What is with you demons? Calm down!" Koga yelled over the now quiet room.

"Who released him?" asked Lord Serreo.

The room went even quieter. You could hear a servant passing the door with their well-trained silent feet.

"I did," whispered Kagome an answer.

"But, why did you let him out? He is a half breed!"

"So, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, he…"

"No, he is a living being. That is all that matters. He is a good fighter against Naraku. He is a little rough around the edges. I don't care how you feel about him." Kagome said all this of this with a calm voice.

She did not waver from her decision. Slowly, the occupants in the room slowly sat down.

'She is good. She is already positioning herself as being dominant. Her father must have taught her how to do that. Only Ladies of a Land can do that. Pathetic women only obey their mates. She is letting her voice to be heard. She is not going to back down from this and they know it.' Sesshomaru thought.

'I can't believe that they didn't tell me off. Thank you, dad!' Kagome said with a little sigh inside of her head. 'Though, I can't believe that they haven't talked to Sesshomaru, yet. They are more than likely to scared to ask about it.'

The room stayed quiet. Many of the demons where thinking on how to say something to what Kagome had just said. Finally, Lord Genchi spoke to Kagome.

"I will not pass judgment until I see him fighting to kill the evil that is Naraku. Until that time, I will not pass judgment on him."

The others in the room besides Koga and Sesshomaru slowly started to nod their heads with reluctance.

After this they continued on with the meeting on how to go about killing Naraku and his minions.

EVANESCENCE: FALLEN (TOURNIQIET)

I tried to kill the pain  
>But only brought more (so much more)<br>I lay dying  
>And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal<br>I'm dying, praying bleeding,andI'm screaming  
>Am I too lost to be saved?<br>Am I too lost?  
>My God, my tourniquet<br>Return to me salvation  
>My God ,my tourniquet<br>Return me to salvation  
>Do you remember me?<br>Lost for so long  
>will you be on the other side?<br>Or will you forget me?  
>I'm dying, praying bleeding and screaming<br>Am I too lost to be saved?  
>Am I too lost?<br>My God, my tourniquet  
>Return to me salvation<br>My God, my tourniquet  
>Return to me salvation<br>my wounds cry for the grave  
>my soul cries for deliverance<br>Will I be denied Christ?  
>Tourniquet<br>my suicide

Kagome stood on her balcony outside her room. She watched as flickers of light started to come out of the trees. The orangish/red color of the flames soon covered the tree line. She heard the pants of the demons coming close to her home. They seemed as if they had run from the other side of the country to reach this castle.

'And some of them did,' Kagome vaguely thought as she turned around to walk into her room once more. 'This is good. They are already coming to the call of their Lords.'

Kagome sat on her bed and got under the covers. 'I need to sleep. I will need my energy for what is to come.' And with that last thought, Kagome promptly fell asleep.

Kagome woke up to the sound of swords against swords.

'Oh, my gosh! How long have I been asleep?' panicked Kagome in her head. She sat up in bed and looked to her balcony to realize that the sun was up in the sky.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. 'Oh, my gosh! I didn't sense that. I need to concentrate!' yelled Kagome in her thoughts. Out loud she said, "Come in!"

A women servant came in and bowed to her. "My Lady, the soldiers are ready for you. I the other Lords are already there training them."

'She is new. I wonder what happened to the other one. I will find out later. I don't want to scare her too much on her first day.

"Thank you, and please call me Kagome or Lady Kagome if you must. I would much prefer to let you call me by my name."

'I better not ask her name. That will just scare her off.' Kagome had soon discovered that the servants where not used to being treated so kindly by their masters. Her own father was the most tolerant demon Lord and he didn't get to know the staff of his home. Neither did the previous rulers. However, Kagome was going to change that tradition.

"Yes, Lady Kagome. I will go and get your bath ready before you go train today."

'She must have heard from the other servants that I bathe myself.'

Kagome nodded her consent knowing that she could not change something's. Kagome had tried to get her servants to let her make her own bath and bathe herself. She had so far gotten them to let her bathe herself, but not to make her own bath. The thought of drawing up her own bath was more than likely an insult to them.

The woman walked back into her room and bowed once again. "Your bath is ready, Lady Kagome."

"Thank you very much. Please go and eat your breakfast. I know that you are very busy."

"Yes, Lady Kagome." she said with wonder in her posture and voice. She bowed again and walked out of the room. She shuts the door behind her.

Kagome stood up and walked into the washroom/bathroom. She stepped into the bath and sighed. The water was a mildly hot. Not too hot to harm her, but enough to calm her muscles and thoughts.

Knowing that there were people waiting for her, Kagome sat in the water for a minute before she sat up and reached for her hair wash. She poured the liquidity substance on her palm and put her container back on the floor. She scrubbed her head and then went under the water. A few moments later she came up. She looked at the container besides the hair wash and picked it up. She poured the creamy substance in her hair. She dunked under the water only to once again return.

"Oh, darn!" exclaimed Kagome as she looked into her hair only to see conditioner still within it.

It was always hard for her to get the conditioner out of her hair. Her hair was so long and thick that it took one or even two dunks under the water to get it out.

She went back under the water and came up again with a conditioner free hair. She then scrubbed her body down with her soap from the future.

Kagome walked out of the water with a mournful look on her face. She took a robe from the cabinet on the other side of the room and put it on. She walked back into her room and quickly dried and dressed.

"Okay, here it goes," she said as she walked out of her room and shut the door behind her.

Kagome walked down the hallway. She passed by several hallways and sections of the castle. She turned so many lefts, rights, and down different stairwells that in the end you couldn't tell where she came from. The castle was meant to confuse any invaders long enough for the royal family to get out.

Kagome walked out of the castle only to be greeted by Koga and Korro.

"Kagome!" yelled Koga and Korro systematically.

The two wolf demons ran up to her and stood in front of her with grins on their faces.

"Are you ready to whip these demons into shape?" asked Korro.

"Yeah, you can bring their heads together and then…" Koga said with enthusiasm.

"I still don't know why I have to do this? Koga knows about Naraku, too." Interrupted Kagome.

"No, you know more about him and you are…you are…" Koga stopped and looked away.

"What my older brother means is that you are stronger than him." clarified Korro.

"Huh? That is ridiculous!" exclaimed Kagome.

"No, Kagome, it isn't." stated Koga as he turned his attention back to her again. "I didn't help you against Lord Sesshomaru because I could sense that you really didn't need my help. I don't know how, but I just did."

Instead of answering, Kagome nodded to him. She stepped away from them and walked to the waiting demons. The other Lords stepped away from the soldiers and let her pass. The soldiers started to talk amongst themselves in whispers. Several conversations came to Kagome's ears with whispers of whom and what she was. Some demons asked each other whom she was and others asked if she was free.

"Listen up!" shouted Kagome.

The demons came to an abrupt silence.

"My name is Lady Kagome of the Eastern Lands. Call me Lady Kagome. I am here to tell you about Naraku. I will also train you, along with the other Lords and some of their children. Naraku is a half-breed. He plays tricks and manipulates everyone and everything. He has thousands of demons on his side. Not only does he have that, but he also has demons made of his own flesh. Don't worry about them though. We shall take care of them. Your job is to kill the leisure demons. We will take care of the rest. Any questions?" Kagome paused. She looked around at the assembled soldiers.

"No questions, no answers." She looked around again and nodded her head.

"If there is nothing, then let's get to work!"

Preview for chapter 10:

Naraku dies. That is all I'm going to tell you.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kagome's Destiny: Chapter 10  
><strong>Kagome's Destiny

Chapter 10

Kagome stood staring at two soldiers fighting each other. The two soldiers were fighting each other to show Kagome that they had indeed learned what she had taught them. They were both very handsome demons for being so low in strength. They had the look of two bad boys. They fit the look of bad guys: dark hair, dark eyes, and dark clothing.

Kagome watched as the bigger soldier kicked the feet of his smaller opponent from underneath him. This action caused his opponent to fall on his back. He, however, quickly rolled over and leapt back to his feet.

"Give up! You can't win!" yelled the bigger demon.

'Now that is odd. He doesn't seem to be talking about the fight.' Kagome thought in confusion.

"Never," came the heated reply.

Kagome watched as they returned again back to their fight. The fight steadily became more heated with each step and kick that they took. Not long after this continued, the two of them were starting to have scratches and bruises all over their bodies. The scratches soon started to flow with blood and spill over onto their skin and the ground. This told Kagome that they were fighting each other to the max for demon abilities wouldn't let you bleed unless you were extremely injured.

'Whatever they are truly fighting over is going to stop right now!' Kagome thought as she stepped forward to stop the match.

"Halt! Stop this right now!" commanded Kagome. "I don't know what has gotten into my two best students, but this is going to end now. Get on separate sides of the field. I want to hear nothing of this again. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Lady Kagome," they both said at the same time.

"Better. Now get out of my sight. You two will resolve whatever dispute that you have on your own time, not mine." Kagome said, dismissing them.

The two demons walked away quickly and quietly.

'What is up with these demons? They have been on hot water for the past two days. All of them have. Maybe dad can tell me why. He knows what is going on here better than I do.' With that last thought Kagome walked to the other end of the training ground and looked for her father, Hakito. She spotted him using unmerciful tactics on some very weak fighters.

Kagome stood short twenty feet away from his arena to watch him.

Hakito ruthlessly sent his opponent to the ground then quickly went to his next opponent in a matter of seconds. He steadily quickened his pace and he was soon the only one standing.

Hakito turned away from them and looked at Kagome. He took one look at her expression and walked to her.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" he asked.

"I need to ask you something," Kagome said.

"Come with me. They will be unconscious for a while."

Kagome nodded her understanding and walked with her father to a secluded area of the field. Hakito stopped beside a large oak tree and leaned against it.

"What's troubling you?" Hakito asked.

"I…I…I was wondering if you are having problems with your training?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the men are fighting."

"Kagome, they are supposed to fight," Hakito said with sarcasm.

"You know what I mean! They are fighting, but it doesn't seem like they are practicing. I don't know what they are fighting about."

Hakito looked thoughtful. He seemed to go into deep thought with his face in concentration. He suddenly sniffed the air and turned his face back to Kagome.

"Kagome, I think that I know why they are acting so hostile."

"What is it?" asked Kagome with interest.

Instead of answering, Hakito walked closer to Kagome. He walked so close that they were almost close enough to touch. He sniffed again, inhaling Kagome's intoxicating scent.

"Are you in heat?" he simply asked.

"You mean my time of the month?" Hakito nodded. "Yes," answered Kagome.

"Well, that is why." Hakito said. "You are in heat. Your smell is very…tempting. Your smell is very sweet to fight for you."

"But, dad? I have a…a…" Kagome stopped. She tried again after a moment's hesitation. "I have something that stops the scent of that from coming out."

"Oh, Kagome, you should know how demons have such a sense of smell. Even though you have almost covered your scent completely, the more powerful demons can still smell it. It isn't as nearly as strong, but it is there." he said.

Kagome didn't know what to say.

"And it doesn't help that you are a beauty." Hakito said in a whisper.

"Now you stop that! Now you are just being ridiculous!" exclaimed Kagome.

"Am I?" asked Hakito very seriously.

Kagome opened her mouth only to close it when she could not respond.

Hakito nodded as if he just answered a question. "That's what I thought. Just keep your distance away from some of your admirers."

Hakito side stepped the smack that was coming at him. He smiled and walked away to torture some more trainees.

'Oh, man!' Kagome walked back to the other side of the field. As she walked she noticed that the other Lords, princes, and upper class demons were training the soldiers to the extreme. One in particular caught her eye. Sesshomaru was racing around some soldiers. He would strike them with a whip before going to a different soldier. He didn't seem to notice her watching him.

'Wow! His hair is so…" Kagome stopped those thoughts before she could think of something else.

Sesshomaru stopped and suddenly flew at Kagome. Sesshomaru fought Kagome with a fierceness that surprised her. He let out some poison from his claws and made a sweep at her.

"Gather around everyone! Watch to see how you can learn from this fight." Hakito said out of nowhere.

Sesshomaru pulled out his sword, and swung it at Kagome.

'Oh, so he is trying to get me to fight with a blade. I will play his game for a little while.' thought Kagome.

Kagome took out her own 2 small swords. They were very different from many. If anything, they looked like they were a set of long daggers. They were thin and strong. The difference in them was the fact that one dagger had a dark blue gem in the hilt. The second dagger had a pure white gem in it. It wasn't a pearl, but more like a diamond.

'Now this is getting good!' Hakito thought silently.

The fight silently progressed. The sound of metal against metal soon could be heard throughout the entire field.

Kagome and Sesshomaru watched each other, waiting for the opportune moment to strike. They calculated their steps and strikes. They both tried to press an advantage on each other at every turn.

'I don't think that I can keep this up!' Kagome and Sesshomaru thought at the same time.

Kagome and Sesshomaru forced each other and stared at each other.

"You are getting better compared to that pathetic weakling you use to be," stated Sesshomaru. His face remained emotionless.

"I will take that as a compliment, Lord Sesshomaru." Replied Kagome cheerfully.

Kagome stood back into a relaxed posture.

"Thank you for the fight, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru slightly nodded. Kagome looked into his amber eyes. They flickered with an emotion before they turned back into a blank look.

'Was that…lust…in his eyes?' Kagome thought uncertainly. 'No, it couldn't have been. Snap out of it, Kagome! You are seeing things.'

Sesshomaru turned around swiftly and firmly walked away. The crowd of soldiers dissipated and went back to work.

A Walk to Remember – by Mandy Moore

Only Hope Lyrics

There's a song that's inside of my soul  
>it's the one that I've tried to write over and over again<br>I'm awake in the infinite cold  
>but you sing to me over and over and over again<p>

Chorus:  
>So I lay my head back down<br>and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
>I pray to be only yours<br>I know now you're my only hope

Sing to me the song of the stars  
>of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again<br>when it feels like my dreams are so far  
>sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again<p>

Chorus

I give you my destiny  
>I'm giving you all of me<br>I want your symphony  
>singing in all that I am<br>at the top of my lungs  
>I'm giving it back<p>

Chorus

End of song

Kagome was training one of her trainees when she felt a sudden intense pain in her back. She felt scared, worried, and above all, extreme pain. Kagome cried out and fell forward onto her hands and knees.

'What is this? I shouldn't be feeling his pain. Oh, Shippo, what is happening to you?'

"Lady Kagome?" asked her opponent.

"I'm…" Kagome never got the chance to finish her sentence before she cried out again.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" cried out Kagome again.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Lord Hakito? Someone help! Lady Kagome is hurt!"

Not seconds later Sesshomaru appeared at Kagome's side, kneeling beside her.

"Kagome?" he whispered.

Kagome's only response was to cry out in pain and anguish.

"Kagome? Kagome?" came Hakito's yells through the now gathered crowd. "Move out of my way before I kill you myself!" The crowd filed out so that Hakito could pass.

"Kagome, what is wrong?" asked Hakito with worry.

"It's…Shippo. He's being attacked…by…by…"Kagome gasped again and pulled herself into a ball. "So much pain…he is in so much…pain!"

"By who? Who is hurting your kit?" Sesshomaru asked. His question surprised Kagome. She could have sworn that she saw worry in his eyes.

"Naraku," Kagome said with dread in her voice.

"Where?" Sesshomaru asked with a slight urgency in his voice.

"North. Shippo is north."

"Can you move? I know that it hurts, but you have to overpower the pain."

"I think that I can." Kagome slowly started to uncurl from her ball like position.

Kagome stood up and faced her audience. Suddenly, she was gone. She wasn't in the field.

"Where did she go?" asked Kagome's latest training.

"She left to go face, Naraku. Move out! She is going north!" bellowed Hakito. "What are you just standing there for?! Get moving!"

Deciding that the demons were going too slow, Hakito grabbed a soldier.

"Either you move quicker or this is what you will receive from me!"

Hakito rapped his hands around the demon's head and broke it. He broke his head so fast that appendage remained in his hands while the rest of his body fell in a bloody heap on the ground. His head was dripping red blood from it. His body was already bloodying the ground. It was pooling at the top of his body, steadily moving around his body until it soaked his clothes. Hakito threw the head in his hands to the watching demons. It landed in the mist of them. Many of them took one look at the body, then the head, and started to move north with haste.

'Kagome!' Hakito thought.

He quickly shot off trying to follow Kagome, but stayed behind to make sure that the soldiers kept up.

No one noticed that Sesshomaru left almost immediately after Kagome. Koga was already gone when Hakito yelled for them to move. He knew that Hakito was going to make them move, one way or another.

Evanescence Lyrics

My Immortal

I'm so tired of being here  
>Suppressed by all my childish fears<br>And if you have to leave  
>I wish that you would just leave<br>'Cause your presence still lingers here  
>And it won't leave me alone<p>

These wounds won't seem to heal  
>this pain is just too real<br>there's just too much that time cannot erase

[Chorus:]  
>When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears<br>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
>And I held your hand through all of these years<br>But you still have  
>All of me<p>

You used to captivate me  
>By your resonating mind<br>Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
>Your face it haunts<br>My once pleasant dreams  
>Your voice it chased away<br>All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
>this pain is just too real<br>there's just too much that time cannot erase

[Chorus]

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
>But though you're still with me<br>I've been alone all along

[Chorus]

'Hang on, Shippo! Hang on! I'm coming!' Kagome thought frantically.

Kagome speed off to the north going over forests and plains. She didn't let the pain affect her. Her motherly instincts kicked in full force when she stood up.

Kagome thought about all the times that she protected Shippo. She would protect him from the cold at night. She would feed him and keep Inuyasha from hitting him on the head. She remembered that he would cry hopelessly in the night. She would wake up to hear him whispering his dead parents' names. She would hold him her arms and whisper encouraging words to him. He would slowly calm down and fall asleep in her arms.

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts by a presence behind her. She looked behind her only to see Sesshomaru closing in on her. She watched as he steadily sped up to come even with her.

'He's faster than I thought that he was!' thought a surprised Kagome.

Kagome felt another wave of anger go through her mind. She sped up to surpass Sesshomaru. She was going at top speed now. Sesshomaru sped up, but didn't exceed her.

'She's fast!' Sesshomaru thought.

Kagome and Sesshomaru were going so fast that they seemed to be only blurs of color going by even to the eyes of demons.

As the pair moved straightly north, they soon felt the evil presence of Naraku. The smell of miasma soon wavered through their noses.

"We're getting close." said Kagome in a normal voice. She knew that Sesshomaru would hear her even over the rapidly passing winds.

Sesshomaru didn't respond. They continued going as fast as they could.

They came upon a large clearing that had several occupants already in it. Kagome could see Miroku and Sango fighting against hundreds of lower class demons. Sango was throwing her Hiraikotsu, while Miroku was using his staff. Miroku couldn't use his wind tunnel upon the appending fact that Naraku had his poisonous insects nearby. Kirara was in her larger demon form attacking any demons that might get too close to Sango.

Kagura and Kanna were nowhere to be found.

'Where is Shippo?' Kagome thought frantically.

Kagome searched for him everywhere. She finally found him hiding behind a tree at the beginning of the forest. She could see that he was crying and wincing. She saw that he had a large gash on his back. It had blood flowing through the wound. It was, however, slowing down. Blood soaked the back of his clothes and was pooled at his feet.

'What is this feeling? I want…no…I need to kill!' Kagome turned her full attention onto the creature that dared to hurt her son: Naraku. She vaguely noticed that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were fighting Naraku. She went into a killing frenzy. She pushed her way through the hordes of demons. She killed every demon that came in her path. She quickly came to Naraku, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru.

"Naraku!" screamed Kagome. Kagome came between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned toward Kagome. "Kagome, get back! You're going to get yourself killed!"

"Back off! He's mine!"

Kagome rushed forward to Naraku. She got closer and closer. She was almost right on top of him when he stopped moving. Kagome stopped herself just short of Naraku. Her will to kill started to recede.

'I feel no life force from him. Is he…dead…or is he faking it?'

"What the hell!" shouted Inuyasha from behind Kagome.

"What is this trickery?" asked Sesshomaru.

Kagome walked forward. She stopped next to the body of the now deceased Naraku.

"Kagome, get away from him!" commanded Inuyasha as he walked forward to move Kagome away with force if necessary.

Instead of obeying, Kagome kneeled down next to Naraku's body. She looked over his body. Blood was slowly running down from his nose and mouth. His face was contracted in extreme pain. His hand was balled into a fist. She forced his hand open only to see a blackened half of the completed Shikon no Tama in his palm. Kagome took it and it instantly turned pink to her touch.

"How did he d—" Inuyasha was slammed into a tree across the clearing. He crumbled to the foot of the tree already unconscious.

"Inuyasha!" screamed Kagome in alarm.

Kagome looked around her to find the hiding enemy. She felt something in the back of her thoughts. It was more like a feeling of…no. Kagome couldn't describe it as a feeling, it was more like a prickling sensation in the back of her head.

"Sesshomaru, watch out!" warned Kagome.

The warning came too late. Kagome and Sesshomaru were slammed into the trees next to Inuyasha.

"Kagome!" Miroku, Sango, and Kirara were running to her. Shippo was tucked into Sango's arms. He was unconscious.

"Shippo?" asked Kagome.

"He'll be fine in a few weeks. He is healing himself with his demonic healing abilities."

"What happened, Lady Kagome?" Miroku looked at Sesshomaru very nervously. "My wind tunnel is no longer in my hand."

"I don't know. He is dead. I think that the guy that killed him just attacked us."

Silence followed this statement. A fog began to roll in. Within a few short seconds, the fog had almost completely covered the entire area.

Kagome and Sesshomaru stood and looked around. They could see an outline of a demon.

"We could use some wind," said Sesshomaru.

Miroku and Sango just stared at Sesshomaru. He wasn't attacking them then he got up.

Kagome nodded. She used her power to blow most of the fog away.

Miroku's jaw dropped. In front of them was a gorgeous demoness. She was more like a seductress than anything else. The demoness had long, fine hair. It was a rich, chocolaty brown color. Her lips were blood red. and her womanly curves only added to her appeal to any man. Her eyes were pure dark blue with a black ring around them both. She was wearing pure dark blue.

"Wow!" whispered Miroku.

They watched as she slowly walked forward. She swayed her hips back and forth.

"You insignificant things." She purred out. Her voice was like music no matter what she said.

"I will take over the world. My children will rule under me."

Kagome, Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Sango went into a fighting stance.

"Speaking of children," she said. "You look handsome. I have decided that you will be the father of my children." She stated to Sesshomaru.

"You are of no interest to this Sesshomaru," was Sesshomaru's reply.

"Ouch," she said in sarcasm.

"You killed Naraku. He was mine to kill, you will die for your interference." Sesshomaru leaped forward. He swung his sword at her going for a head strike.

He sliced through her. She faded in appearance to almost transparent.

"What is this sorcery?"

"You can't kill something that isn't there, Lord Sesshomaru." She faded into nothing.

"She is just an illusion. Something that she made to test us. Her true body must be in another place."

"She is like Naraku then?" asked a now conscious Inuyasha.

"No, she uses magic to make her appearance and personality to be here. It also seems as if she knows what is happening to her illusion. Naraku had Kanna show him what happened in her mirror, I think."

"Where are they, anyway? They weren't here when Naraku showed up," asked Sango.

"I don't know. I don't feel their presence." said Kagome.

"Let's leave. My father and the others are on their way. Koga is almost here as it is."

Silence followed this statement. It was short lived when Koga broke through the tree line in a haze of dirt and pine tree scent.

"Yo!" he said. He looked at Kagome only to shift his eyes to the bloody body of Naraku. "So you defeated him. No wonder I felt his presence suddenly disappear."

"We didn't kill him you mangy wolf!" growled Inuyasha.

"What?" yelled Koga with confusion. "He is dead right there."

"He is dead, but not by my hand. She shall die." Sesshomaru said. He swiftly turned around and walked back in the direction of the approaching army.

Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Koga, Kirara, and lastly, Inuyasha followed him.

"Hey, what did he mean by 'she', Kagome? Can someone please tell me what is going on?" Koga asked. "What the hell is going on?

A/N: These are wonderful chapter you edited BlueRubyBeat I love them you're the best beta


	11. Chapter 11

**Kagome's Destiny: Chapter 11**

Kagome's destiny

Chapter 11

Kagome walked behind Sesshomaru with thoughts flouting in and out of her mind. They seemed to flow out of her mind to only to be replaced by another.

'How did he die? How did she do it?' Kagome thought. 'How is Shippo doing? Is he healing properly?'

Kagome vaguely heard Koga shouting in the distance about telling him what was going on.

'Did she wound him? Was it a wound that I didn't see or smell? What does Sesshomaru think? Will he turn over to her?' Kagome stopped in her tracks. She didn't know where that thought had come from. All she knew was that she was relieved beyond belief when he rejected the demoness's offer.

'But what if he changes his mind?' Kagome had an overwhelming jealousy in her gut. The thought of Sesshomaru turning away from her and the other lords caused her heart to stop for a moment. She suddenly had a sudden sensation. It felt like an overwhelming need to run. Something was going to happen soon. She didn't know if it was good or bad, but she knew that something was coming.

Someone yelling at her brought Kagome out of her thoughts, "Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha. "Kagome?"

Startled, she went into a fighting stance and raised her energy. It glowed off of her in waves of blue with a little green and red in it indicating her demon side.

"Lady Kagome, are you okay?" inquired Miroku with a little hesitation. They had never seen Kagome exhibit so much energy before.

"Yes, I'm…I'm fine. Just thinking is all."

Sango and Miroku just gave Kagome a suspicious look, but they accepted her explanation.

Inuyasha and Koga accepted her explanation with out question or hesitation.

They continued to walk to the eastern castle. They felt a massive amount of demon energy closing in on them.

Five minutes later, demons started to flow out behind the trees surrounding them. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango raised their defenses to the on coming army of demons. Hakito, and the other demon lords, and their children came up to Sesshomaru and Kagome.

"Kagome, Sesshomaru, what has happened? Did you defeat, Naraku? His energy just went down to zero."

"He is dead, but I didn't kill the bastard!" growled out Inuyasha.

"What do you mean?" asked the Southern Lord with disdain evident in his voice.

"He was killed before we could get to him by the most gorgeous –." Miroku was cut off by Sango's Hiraikotsu falling on his head.

"Let's discuss this at a later time." Kagome said unexpectedly. Instead of waiting for a response, she walked forward and went past Sesshomaru and the other lords.

"Ka-," Inuyasha said but stopped when he received a cold glare from Sesshomaru.

"What is your problem?" Inuyasha shouted at Sesshomaru. He placed his hands on his sword. He gripped it so tight that his hands turned white. He started to draw his sword out of it's sheath.

"Sit, boy." Kagome rose into the air and shot off toward the eastern castle, her home.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome flew back to her home. He, like Kagome, was in deep thought. He, however, was concentrating on one specific thought: Kagome.

He had recently found his thoughts going to her more and more. What was it about her that made him feel so…so…emotional? He just couldn't understand it.

Sesshomaru had been feeling a seed of longing in his stomach ever sense she had told him off at the ball. She hadn't backed down when he had advanced on her with the promise of death in his eyes. Ever since he told her about his past he had longed to talk and hold her close to his melting heart.

He later started to have very arousing dreams about her. She would be underneath him with desire written in ever movement of her body and face. She would then tug on his clothes with a whimper. He would slowly remove her clothing making her arc her body against him in frustration. Her pleading, aroused eyes are the last things he would see before he would awake from his dream. He would always wake up before he could see what was under that kimono. He desperately wanted to see her fair skinned, womanly curved body of the enchantress known as Kagome. She was like a goddess in his eyes with her full red lips and curves that made him want to drool.

Standing from his bed, he would then go to his personal dojo to train and try to get rid of his hard on.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Hakito. Sesshomaru nodded to his existence. He formed his cloud below his feet and flew at top speed back to the eastern castle. He flew as fast as he could to Kagome.

Sesshomaru settled down at the entrance to the castle. He smelled Kagome's scent all over this place. Her being in heat only increased his need for her. He found himself following the scent that sent his demon into a frenzy. It was trying to break out of his control. It had found its mate.

Sesshomaru tracked down Kagome to her garden outside her personal chambers. He knew this because the balcony above him had her scent coated in it.

He came up behind her. Kagome was starring down at the blue flower that was just below her feet. She seemed as is she was upset. Her breathing was hitched, and her heartbeat was beating at a rapid pace.

"What is wrong, miko?" Sesshomaru asked her. He revealed nothing of his internal struggle.

When she did not respond, he pressed again in a harsher tone than he intended to.

"Miko?" he growled out.

"I am fine, Lord Sesshomaru. We will be having a meeting when they other lords arrive. Please feel free to ask one of the servants to help you with anything that you may need."

When Kagome finished she disappeared out of his site, but not his senses. He felt her swiftly move to the dojo and stop inside it. Her power spiked and then went back down. It spiked again then slowly receded.

'What is she doing?' Sesshomaru went to investigate. He walked to the dojo. After all it was beneath him to run to something like a dojo. He opened the door to see Kagome standing in the middle of the room. She was standing stone still. The only thing that showed any movement was a small distraction of white light around her.

'So that is the energy that I am feeling off her.' Sesshomaru thought.

Sesshomaru walked forward. "Is there something that you need, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Tell me what you are doing?" Sesshomaru commanded bluntly.

"That Sesshomaru is something that I can not tell you. Please leave. I am busy as of this moment."

Sesshomaru growled out. His demon was starting to bread free. It couldn't take her defiance along with her wondrous scent. It was driving him to the breaking point.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. She looked startled. What was with him? This was after all her home, not his.

"Lord Sesshomaru, please leave." Kagome stated out plainly. However, Sesshomaru could almost see the pure determination in the air currents. Her voice was like a sword against sword. It was pure steel.

Sesshomaru didn't move. He couldn't. His demon was on the verge of destroying this entire compound to get her to submit to him. The alpha male was over the female always. His logical mind was fighting his demon. He was forcing back the overwhelming urge to make her beg him to take her. His eyes started to go red around the edges. He was loosing. His demon was starting to take control.

'What is wrong?' Kagome thought. 'Oh, no!' His demon form is almost at the breaking point. 'What do I do? I don't want to provoke him, but I need to know what has caused this sudden change.'

"Sesshomaru? Is there something that I can help you with? Is Rin asking for me? I have been very busy. I haven't been to see her, now have I?"

That did it. Sesshomaru's demon side started to calm down after Rin's name was mentioned.

Sesshomaru suppressed his demon side as if he had slammed him behind iron bolted doors.

"Sesshomaru, would you like to go see Rin? I'm sure that we could make it before anyone needs us for anything serious."

Sesshomaru nodded his head. Kagome almost sighed. She nodded back at him.

"Would you like to lead the way, Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked him.

Sesshomaru didn't look. He simply turned around and swiftly left the dojo. Kagome followed him.

When she was out of the dojo, she observed that Sesshomaru was already on his cloud rapidly heading to the center of the Western Lands.

'Jerk! He could have waited a moment.' Kagome thought irritably. 'Well, I guess that I will simply have to catch up to him.' With that last thought, Kagome ran a few yards and leaped into the air. She used her acceleration to quickly ketch up to Sesshomaru.

When they landed a few hours later, Kagome watched as a ball of orange flew itself at Sesshomaru's legs. It rapped its thin arms around his legs and looked up at him.

"Rin is so happy to see you, Lord Sesshomaru." the ball of orange, know known as Rin, said with a grin plastered on her face.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" screeched out a small green toad demon.

"Jaken, report." commanded Sesshomaru.

Jaken opened his big peaked like mouth only to be interrupted by a squeal from Rin.

"Kagome, you came to see Rin!" Rin detached herself from Sesshomaru and ran at Kagome at top speed.

Kagome was knocked down by Rin's speed that she through herself at Kagome.

"Rin, that is enough. Go play with Sakura for a while before I call you for dinner." Sesshomaru told the small child. Rin nodded her head. She got off of Kagome and ran off to the castle to seek out the one known as Sakura.

"You," Sesshomaru turned his amber eyes to Kagome. "Come with me."

Sesshomaru walked away. 'Okay, what is with him? Does he think that I am a slave or something. I am not a dog like him.'

Kagome, however, gave no protest as she followed him into the western castle and down several corridors. He led her to a huge door. He opened it and let her in.

Kagome walked in and looked around. There were pillows everywhere and a gigantic bed in this room. Kagome didn't have time to observe anything else before Sesshomaru slammed the door shut with a thud. She turned around to look at Sesshomaru. The next second found her rammed against the wall with Sesshomaru's aroused body against her's.

"Sess-." Kagome was cut off by Sesshomaru's lips over hers. Kagome felt an extreme heat build up in her stomach.


	12. Chapter 13

**Kagome's Destiny: Chapter 13**

Kagome's Destiny

Chapter 13

"Hakito, where is Lady Kagome?" asked Lord Serreo of the South. The army that went to destroy Naraku had finally returned to the Eastern Castle. However, the Lady of the East and Lord of the West were not present.

"I am afraid that I don't know. I am assuming that they are in the Western Lands."

"Why would you say that?" Lady Tigra asked in confusion.

"Well, the last trace of their energy was headed in the direction of Sesshomaru's territory."

"Yes, and it seems as if Kagome's energy was very high at some point." Lord Genchi of the North said. "It seems to have come from the dojo."

"You don't think-"

"No, she was not hurt in anyway."

"Puhh…if Sesshomaru dared to touch her I would kill him." Inuyasha said. The other Lords gave him a look of loathing.

"Do not worry. I am sure that we will see them in a few days. Now if you will follow a servant so that they can take you to a room; dinner will be in a few hours." Hakito didn't stay long enough for them to protest. Hey waved a servant to come forward out of the shadows. He nodded to her knowing that she would know what to do for the guests.

'The time has come,' Hakito thought silently. He knew what was happening at that moment. He has been waiting for this day to come for a very long time. He knew that his time was nearly up.

'And right about now, Sesshomaru will be losing control of his demon blood. He will take Kagome as his life mate as the prophecy has decreed.'

'Oh, Kagome. I hope that you are prepared for what is to come. I hope that you will survive!'

Hakito went farther into the castle lost in his own thoughts.

~13~

Kagome woke up to a pair of arms around her body. She felt extremely warm and safe. The sun shined through the crack in the doors. The room was completely dark. The balcony door was shut, and a dim light shined through. It seemed to cut through the peaceful air like a sharp knife.

Kagome raised her body a little. The two arms rapped around her tightened their hold in her. She turned around and pressed her naked body against a very bare chest. She cuddled into the warm embrave that the arms had her in.

'Oh, Kami! I don't want to get up. I feel so safe.' Kagome pushed herself even harder into the demon next to her. 'And so warm and content.'

Kagome laid there for a few more minutes before curiosity got the better of her. She looked up into a pair of amber eyes.

She looked into his eyes and saw something that she had never seen before. The look of pure love was in his eyes. There was no hate, anger, or discomfort. She could not find any confusion or self doubt in him. All she could see or feel was pure and devoted love and support. Kagome looked into his eyes and saw understanding. Understanding passed through their eyes at that moment. They fully accepted the fact that they would never leave each other for the rest of eternity. Kagome knew fully well what the pain in her neck meant.

"Good morning, my love." Sesshomaru said first.

Kagome smiled and cuddled back into his chest. She pressed herself as close to him as she could.

"I love you, too." she responded. "But do we have to get up? I want to stay in bed all day."

Sesshomaru leaned down and whispered into her ear. "Well, then you better get up. It is almost dinner time."

Kagome looked up at him and opened her mouth.

"What…" Kagome didn't get to finish. Sesshomaru leaned forward a little and kissed her. The kiss was soft and sweet. It seemed to last an eternity when in reality it only lasted a few short seconds.

Sesshomaru was the one to pull away, albeit reluctantly.

"Love, we must get up. I will have feed you food, then you and I have to go back to the East."

"But -,"

Sesshomaru gave Kagome a searing kiss to silence his protesting mate. His tongue forced its way into her mouth. Kagome rapped her arms around his neck. They started a game of dominance with their tongues. Kagome and Sesshomaru stayed that way for a few minutes in an epic struggle of their foreplay.

Sesshomaru won. He pulled back. Kagome moaned out in displeasure and arousal. She tried to go forward back to his addicting lips, but he pulled out of her reach.

"We can do that later, my dear. That is a promise."

Sesshomaru stood from the bed and walked to the closet door on the left. He disappeared into it. A few moments he came out in a full attire fit for the true lord that he was. He stopped at the door and turned. He looked at his new mate with a heated gaze. His eyes moved up and down her bare body like a predator stalking his prey.

Kagome watched him with need and want in her every fiber of her being. Sesshomaru disappeared out of sight to the normal eye of a demon and plowed Kagome into the bed. He forced his tongue into her mouth and let his hands roam about her body. He placed a skillful hand on her clit and pressed hard. He pushed circular motions over it. Kagome bucked her body into his hand. She was on fire all over again.

"Please, Sesshomaru…"

Sesshomaru inserted two fingers into her body. He pressed himself forward. He let his body rock forward with the same motion that his fingers where doing.

Kagome felt the all to similar feeling that she had the previous night come into the pit of her stomach. A inferno started to swell in her that couldn't be set out by simple water. The pure pleasure that was moving up and down her body was almost to much to bare. Kagome cried out in pure ecstasy.

"Faster! Harder!" Kagome couldn't say anymore than that before she screamed out to the heavens again. Sesshomaru plunged into her with three fingers now. He continued his slow pace.

'Oh, I can't take this anymore!' Kagome thought in despair. She slammed her lower body into his thrusting hand. It moved deeper into her even deeper with more of a punch. She jerked back away from him and slammed into him again. She was so close to her orgasm now. She wanted to feel it then and there.

Sesshomaru, realizing this fact, slammed into Kagome with new vigor. Then, Kagome felt it. The pure untainted pleasure coarse through her body. It made no place unfelt.

"Ahhhhh!" Kagome screamed out. Kagome started to pull on Sesshomaru's clothes. She was determined to have him inside her for the next one. Kagome didn't have the opportunity to pull off his clothes to see his heaven body. He pulled away from her, giving her another heated look.

Sesshomaru bent down and whispered huskily into her ear, "Not now, my love. Later, I promise. There are kimonos in the closet over there. I will see you at the dinning hall."

Sesshomaru picked himself off of Kagome's aroused body and left out the door; shutting it on his way out.

Kagome moaned in need. She knew that she had to get up, but the fact still remained that she really didn't want to. She stood up reluctantly. She smiled a mischievous smile knowing fully well what they could do later that would make up for her precious disappointment.

Kagome made her way to the closet that Sesshomaru had mentioned but a few moments ago. She paused in wonder of all the beautiful kimonos that she say on one side. She saw kimonos in the most exotic of colors. Ruby, emerald, sapphire, baby blue, light green, lavender, dark purple, black and red, yellow, and so many more. She could even begin to name half of the kimono styles and colors that were in there. And that was only on her side of the closet. On the other side was Sesshomaru's clothes for himself. He had a huge selection that was as good, if not better than, Kagome's.

Kagome was brought out of her daze with the smell of oden filling her sensitive nose. Her mouth and stomach quenched in anticipation of her favorite food at the dinner table. She picked out an emerald kimono that crossed in the back. It fit smoothly over her skin.

'Well, now that that is done, I think it is time to go see my horny mate.' Kagome walked out of the room and followed her nose to the smell of her mate and dinner. She noticed that on her way to the dinner hall she found no servants or maids. There seemed to be no one in sight. She couldn't sense anyone in the hall. Nor could she sense anyone in the next few hallways or staircases. The palace seemed to be empty on this wing.

Kagome came to a huge double door. Her mate was inside.

'Now to confront my horny mate. What am I saying? I'm as bad, if not worse, than he is. But you have to admit, he has a sexy body. How can I resist?'

Kagome pulled open a door with little effort. She walked in to greet her newly made mate


	13. Chapter 14

**Kagome's Destiny: Chapter 14**

Kagome's Destiny

Chapter 14

Sesshomaru sat himself at the large table. He stood back up and paced back and forth from the door to the table. Sesshomaru paced lost in his own thoughts. He hadn't meant to leave Kagome high and dry in their bedchambers. He just saw her and he suddenly couldn't resist her. Ever since the ball and her coronation he was infatuated with her. He had tried everything to stay away from her. He had even convinced himself that if she had died he could move on, but he knew that he couldn't in the end.

'Damn! I can't get her out of my mind. But then again…she is my mate! God, how I want her. I never want to be away from her.'

Sesshomaru continued to pace. He suddenly smelt the fresh scent of his mate, Kagome.

'Oh, god. What is she doing to me?'

Kagome walked into the dining hall only to come face-to-face with Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru went in for the kill with his addicting lips. Kagome, however, had other plans. She moved out of the way of his lips; they met her cheek.

Sesshomaru pulled away from her and looked at her. He smirked and put his lips next to her ear. He whispered huskily, "My dear Kagome is there something wrong?"

"You know what is wrong? You aren't getting off the hook so easily!" Kagome said slowly.

Kagome walked around Sesshomaru and into the room. "Naraku is dead, but I don't know how."

Sesshomaru faced her and placed a bored look on his face where in actuality he was anything but.

"He was dead before she even arrived there. And she was just a cheap projection of herself. Unless she did it some other way…" Kagome trailed off deep in thought.

Sesshomaru stood behind her, watching her with interest. "What do you think?" Kagome's voice suddenly asked out of the blue.

Kagome kept going on before he could reply to her. "There are many things that she or someone else could have done. We will need to talk to the other lords to ask what they think…but I have a feeling…"

Sesshomaru walked up behind her and rapped his arms around her slim waist. Kagome placed her head against his chest and leaned on him for support.

"What where you doing in the dojo when I saw you?" he whispered in her ear.

Kagome was prepared for this question. She stuttered in her answer. "I-I-I was taking time." She turned around in his arms to face him. "I was taking some time away so that I could use it for later."

Sesshomaru just stared at her in silence.

'Ugh. I really don't want to talk about this right now. But then again, Sesshomaru was never one to talk and ask, just demand. Well, what can I expect of the Lord of the West?'

"I have a really bad feeling that something bad is going to happen. I took some time away by using my powers. I hope that if I take enough time away, then I can stop whatever is going to happen."

Sesshomaru pulled her into his embrace again as a single tear fell from Kagome's eyes.

"Please, Sesshomaru. Can we please skip dinner and leave for the east now. I have a really bad feeling." Kagome asked as she looked up into his amber eyes. Sesshomaru gave a slight nod before forming his cloud below his feet.

Kagome and Sesshomaru rose into the air. They sped down the corridors and out the front door.

Faith Hill- There You'll Be  
>(From the soundtrack of the movie Pearl Harbor)<p>

When I think back on these times  
>And the dreams we left behind<br>I'll be glad cause I was blessed to get to have you in my life

When I look back on these days  
>I'll look and see your face<br>You were right there for me

In my dreams I'll always see you soaring by the sky  
>In my heart there'll always be a place for you<br>For all my life  
>I'll keep a part of you with me<br>And everywhere I am there you'll be  
>And everywhere I am there you'll be<p>

Well you showed me how it feels  
>To feel the sky within my reach<br>And I always will remember all the strength you gave to me  
>You're love made me make it through<br>Oh I owe so much to you  
>You were right there for me<p>

In my dreams I'll always see you soaring by the sky  
>In my heart there'll always be a place for you<br>For all my life  
>I'll keep a part of you with me<br>And everywhere I am there you'll be

Cause I always saw in you my light, my strength  
>And I want to thank you now for all the ways<br>You were right there for me  
>(You were right there for me)<br>You were right there for me  
>For always<p>

In my dreams I'll always see you soaring by the sky  
>In my heart there'll always be a place for you<br>For all my life

I'll keep a part of you with me  
>And everywhere I am there you'll be<br>And everywhere I am there you'll be  
>There you'll be…..<p>

(A/N: Yes, there is some significance in this song in this chapter.)

Hakito walked into the dojo with a naked sword in his hand. He had just come from seeing his daughter's adopted son, Shippo. He was fairing well; his demon blood rapidly healing the wounds now. He should be conscious within a few hours.

'It has come to this. Will she be able to handle it? I hope so.'

Hakito, the previous Lord of the East, started to do sword exercises. His blade cut through the air like a knife cutting soft butter. He moved with grace, style, and speed. His face revealed nothing, but if you looked into his eyes you would have seen extreme conflict. His aura spiked a few times before it receded back to its calm state.

He swiftly moved throughout the room using his sword technique to its full potential. The look of conflict slowly receded from his eyes as he continued with his dance of the sword. His mind became calm and the only thing that he could hear were the swift swishes of his sword.

That calm state, however, quickly disappeared as a servant rushed into the dojo out of breath.

"My Lord, there are demons attacking the castle! A woman is leading them!" he shouted out of breath.

Hakito raced out of the dojo and out of the castle grounds. He flew by the racing soldiers that were going to the front gate. He stopped at the gate and watched as the soldiers of all of the lands were fighting low class demons. The low class demons were swiftly falling to his soldiers.

"Lord Hakito, how nice of you to grace us with your presence." A voice was heard over the sound of clashing swords. The men fighting stopped and moved out of the way as a beautiful demoness calmly walked in-between their ranks. A beautiful sword in her hands and a sheath at her hip.

She smiled at him. "You know what I am here for. Are you going to submit to our bargain or are you going to go down fighting?"

"Tell your men to back off…you know that they can not win. It is me that you are after."

Hakito felt the other lords gathering behind him. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango were there with them off to the side from the lords. They, too, were summoned by servants with the news that they were under attack. It seemed that the ladies were being protected in the confines of the castle.

The woman faced him off with a gleam in her eyes that held pent up laughter. "As you wish…"

Her men started to retreat behind her and out of the way. They moved loudly and cautiously as if they didn't know what they were doing. They then retreated back out of the castle view and away. The remaining soldiers stepped back knowing that this was something that their lord wished to do on his own. They knew that something was up. They stood there watching the two demons in a stain mate; waiting to see what was going to happen next.

Finally, Inuyasha had had enough. He shouted, "Who the hell are you?"]

The demoness paid no attention to the hanyou. She kept her eyes focused on Hakito.

"You are going to have to give up sooner or later, Hakito. You know that you can't beat me. You couldn't then and you certainly can't now." she said as she smiled.

"I did always wonder where you hid that daughter of yours from me. You knew that I was going to come sooner or later. No matter what you do, I will kill her. You can be assured of that."

"I don't think so. You will not touch her for I won't let you."

"I thought that you would say that," the demoness sighed. "Well, then I will have to finish you off like I should have long ago. You have just delayed the inevitable for all of these years. But seeing as your precious daughter is back, then you are no longer needed."

With those last words from her lips, Hakito and the demoness were in an epic battle. Their bodies and swords were all but a blur with the speed that they were moving. The on looking men watched as blood started to litter the ground in small puddles. An energy blast slammed into Hakito sending him onto the ground on his back. His sword fell from his hands. His body had large cuts everywhere on him. Blood was streaming on the ground from his cuts that where openly bleeding.

The lords, Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha raced forward to help, but a strong invisible barrier threw them all back to the ground. Inuyasha stood up and slammed Tetsaiga against it. His sword was thrown away from it. He looked at it in confusion.

"Inuyasha, use the red blade! It should break through it!" Sango shouted at him.

"I tried, it won't work."

"Hakito, you know that this is pointless."

Hakito moved out of the oncoming sword that was aimed at his head. Hakito looked around desperately once he was out of its path for the time being.

"I will never let you kill Kagome."

Hakito raised his demon energy up and the air turned extremely cold. Ice was forming over the ground in the barrier. He lifted his palms and directed them at his opponent. Water with icy spikes flew out of them. He slammed his attack into the woman with no hesitation. Water and ice slowly receded from his palms. His hands flopped back to his side in exhaustion. His breathing was labored and short.

The water went down from its monstrous height. The water leveled out. With the water up to his knees Hakito saw that the demoness was still standing. The water didn't seem to bother her at all. The ice didn't seem to even faze her! Her hair and kimono were soaking wet, but besides that she hadn't even moved an inch.

"Is that the best that you can do? You know that you can't kill me so why do you even try?"

"No, I can't, but I know that Kagome can! And you know it!"

The demoness rushed forward. In a flash, she had her sword imbedded in his stomach.

"She can't do anything to me?"

"Watch her…Shara!"

"DAD" a voice screamed.

The demoness looked up from his face to look into the eyes of the current Lady of the East, Lady Kagome. Her face was flushed in fury and her eyes were turning red.

Sesshomaru and Kagome touched down on the ground. Kagome didn't stay in Sesshomaru's arms for a second before she was running straightforward to her dying father. She slammed into a barrier. She flew twenty feet away before she fit the ground. She jumped up to her feet before anyone could even do anything.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome went up to the barrier and slammed fire into it. She put her palm down when she realized that she couldn't do anything about it.

"No! Daddy!" Kagome screamed.

The demoness looked back at Hakito. "Do you hear that? Now your baby girl is going to see you die."

"Go, to hell, Shara." Hakito whispered as she twisted the sword out of his stomach.

"Ah!" he yelled out in pain.

"Dad, dad, no don't you dare touch him! Stop!" Kagome started to go hysterical.

The barrier surrounding the two suddenly dropped as the demoness disappeared. Hakito slid to the ground and fell on his back holding his wound.

"Dad, dad!" Kagome exclaimed.

Kagome ran to her father and skid on the ground next to him.

"Kagome, don't do it…don't. Save it for another time."

Hakito coughed up some blood. "I love you, my beautiful little girl. Congratulations on the new mate. I am so…proud…of you."

He went through another coughing fit. He spit up blood every time that he coughed.

"Kagome…library…second row…fourth shelf…seventh b-b-book…" Hakito voice slowly faded away.

"Dad? Dad! No, please don't leave me! No! No…!" Kagome broke out into sobs. Tears streamed down her face uncontrollably.

"No, dad. Please don't leave me…"

Kagome clenched the dead body of her father to her heart.


	14. Chapter 15

**Kagome's Destiny: Chapter 15**

Kagome's Destiny

Chapter 15

Kagome rocked her father back and forth in her arms. She had tears going down her eyes and only his bloody body.

"No, you weren't suppose to leave me. You are suppose to celebrate with me…You're suppose to help me fight this demon. Please come back to me!"

Kagome started to shake her father as she set him on the ground.

"Come back to me! You can't leave me here!" Kagome continued to shake him as his she could wake him up from a deep sleep.

"Kagome…" Sango's voice asked. Everyone was behind her looking at a daughter lose her best friend. Her most trusted friend, teacher, and companion. A daughter who had just lost her father to evil.

Miroku, who had been standing next to her, shook his head at her. Sango said no more. She, too, becoming a simple spectator.

Inuyasha started to walk forward. He looked at Kagome on the ground and a look of sympathy passed over his amber eyes.

"Kagome?"

Kagome didn't answer.

Inuyasha was at a lose. How can you tell your best friend that you can't bring your father back because he is dead? How could he try to comfort her when it was always her that did the comforting? If all of these that Kagome had been here, Inuyasha had learned that Kagome was the most precious thing in this Era and the next. He had pushed her away even when she was trying to help him. Kagome just came back with her beautiful voice and soothing ways. She had managed to get into his heart and into the hearts of so many more. She alone had managed to make allies out of the most unlikely of people. Kagome was the thing that kept their group together.

After she had left to go become the new Lady of the East, the remaining group had become dull and silent. Shippo had stopped playing tricks on Inuyasha, Miroku had almost completely stopped groping Sango, and Inuyasha had spent almost all of his time in a tree. Sango had become silent and thoughtful. She mostly spoke of all the good times that they had had with Kagome when she was still with them. And that wasn't the only change. When they traveled the group was silent and depressed. The normal cheer and hope was gone as if it was never there. The group became oddly separated and silent after Kagome had left.

As Inuyasha came closer to Kagome and her father a growl was heard. Inuyasha looked back behind him to see his hated half-brother's eyes turning red. Inuyasha turned fully to the very pissed demon lord. He raised his sword in front of him as if to protect Kagome.

"What is your problem you bastard?"

Sesshomaru leaped forward with his claws in front of him. Poison was seeping out of them. Some of it fell on the ground and melted some of the ground.

Sesshomaru slashed at Inuyasha. He evaded it but who knew how much more Inuyasha could do against a pissed demon lord. Inuyasha sheathed his sword as he fell back from his brother's deadly claws. Inuyasha rushed forward at his brother. They met in a clash of claws.

"Half-breed stand down! He is trying to protect her! You are just going to get yourself killed!" Lord Serreo of the South said.

"What do you mean protect her?"

Miroku looked at Sango. He knew fully well why Sesshomaru was protecting Kagome. It was obvious. They had both left the castle together and arrived together some odd days later. It became clear that she was the new Lady of the West when she slid at her father's side. Her kimono pulled a little revealing a small portion of a make on her neck. It was a blue half moon. The mark of the West. Kagome had indeed mated to Lord Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha, she is the Lady of the East. He is another lord. She has to stay alive because there are no other heirs to take over if she where to die. He is protecting the East, his ally!" Miroku yelled over the noise of the battle.

Inuyasha pulled away from Sesshomaru and retreated to go next to Sango and Miroku. He had huge cuts over his body. Many of the gashes wouldn't heal for a few days. He slumped to the ground in exhaustion.

"Inuyasha, are you all right?" Sango asked, worry evident in her voice.

"I'm fine. Nothing that I can't handle." Inuyasha looked up from his wounds to watch as Sesshomaru walked over to his mate.

Kagome had remained oblivious to the conflict behind her. All she could hear was the sound of a sword being plunged in and out of her father's stomach. All she could hear were the gasps of pain that he had last took.

Kagome continued to cry for her dead father. She had stopped shaking him and was now looking upon him as he lay on the muddy ground. The water had all ready seeped into the earth; leaving mud as its only reminder of its presence. Her kimono was oddly enough not touched by mud. It seemed to just slid off of her.

Kagome then felt something. A presence was making its way to her from behind. She knew who this person was. The power of this person seemed familiar to her fogged mind.

Kagome slowly turned around on her knees. She faced the one that was slowly coming her way. It was Sesshomaru. The love of her life was coming to her. A look of sympathy flashed in his eyes before it disappeared.

"Sesshomaru!"

Kagome stumbled into a standing position. She raced the two steps to him and flung her arms around his neck. Sesshomaru brought his arms around her waist and held her there. Sesshomaru looked behind her to look upon the proud form of Hakito.

'Tensaiga, please bring this demon back from the dead…' Sesshomaru thought in a silent plea to his life giving sword, Tensaiga.

Tensaiga stayed in his sheath cold and unmoving. When Sesshomaru didn't feel the usual pulse of Tensaiga he knew that there was nothing he could do to bring Kagome's father back to life.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome's voice cut the air like a knife.

"Yes, my mate?" he whispered in her hear.

"Can you? Can you bring him back to life?"

"No, my mate. Tensaiga will not allow it. He remains unmoving in his sheath."

Kagome sobbed a little and buried her head into his chest. Tears continued to stream down her gorgeous face. Sesshomaru held her there for what seemed like years. He let out a small rumple out of his chest. It sounded more like a soothing purr that a growl. As Sesshomaru continued to do this Kagome's sobs quieted and soon stopped to nothing.

Kagome looked up into the face of her mate and smiled. The smile she gave him wasn't one of sadness or loneliness. It was one of love and contentment.

"Love, there was nothing you could have done. Do not wallow in self pity and doubt." Sesshomaru whispered in her ear.

"I know. It's just hard to take it all in at once."

"I will be here to help you," he said in reply. As an after thought he said, "My mate."

Kagome and Sesshomaru faced Inuyasha when he shouted.

"What did he do? What is he doing to Kagome?" Inuyasha asked out loud.

Before Miroku could make up a good lie to his friend the voice of Lord Genchi of the North beat him to it. However, he didn't tell a lie unfortunately. "He is calming his mate. It is something that has been done for thousands of years, half-breed."

Inuyasha was to stunned to shout about being called a half-breed.

'Mate?' he thought internally.

"Mate! What do you mean mate? Kagome would never mate him."

"You are mistaken. To all here…!" Lord Genchi raised his voice to the crowd gathering around them. Most of them where occupants of the castle coming to see if there were any injured. "Meet the new Lady and Lord of the East and Western Lands: Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome!"

Lord Genchi said this completely ignoring the fact that Lord Hakito was laying dead but fifteen feet away. Lord Genchi didn't have any quarrels with the dead. Hakito died fighting and protecting the land that has been in his family for decades. He had died an honorable death. And deep down, Kagome knew that to be true. And that truth let her stop her tears and move on to more important things. Things like honoring her father's last wishes and finding out who had killed him.

"Kagome, what does he mean?" Koga asked.

"What he means is that I am not also the new Lady of the West. A celebration will be held later, but first I need to mourn the loss of my father."

Kagome turned to some servants who had gathered at the side of the field. "I ask of you to take his body and prepare it for the funeral. He will be buried next to his forefathers."

The head servant stepped forward and bowed with deep respect to Kagome.

"It will be done, milady." she said respectfully.

"Thank you. Now, the rest of the soldiers go to your rooms and get some rest. I thank you for protecting the East. You have my gratitude."

The soldiers bowed to all of the remaining lords, moved back two steps, and exited the field. Their armor the only sound made as they went.

"Thank you for trying to save my father. I am grateful that you tried. The meeting will be put off until the morning. Please, go rest." Kagome said all of this with pure sadness and ladyship. The situation at hand had just fully dawned on her. She had just lost her father, gained a mate, and became the new Lady of the West in all of two days. Kagome was suddenly tired. Ever since she had transformed into her demon form she had had little rest. The only time that she had actually slept was when she was in Sesshomaru's castle. She found that she could not think anymore. The world came crashing down upon her with its full force.

Kagome slipped into the world of unconsciousness with welcome arms.

~15~ (I didn't put in a song because I thought that you are probably sick of them by now!)

Kagome woke to an odd sense of fear. Her gut instincts where telling her that something was coming and it was not good. Kagome sat up straight and looked at her surroundings. Lying next to her was her mate, Sesshomaru. His arm was on her waist; safely securing that she could not get up without him knowing about it. Kagome was in her room with the sun not even starting to peek over the trees in the horizon.

"Kagome?"

Sesshomaru's voice broke her out of her musses. She looked at him with confusion.

"What happened?"

"You passed out. I took you to our room so that you could rest. When was the last time that you slept?"

"Just the other day." Kagome said simply.

"Do not mock this Sesshomaru. Do not make me repeat the question."

"Don't give me that Sesshomaru."

Kagome soon found herself on her back with Sesshomaru on top of her. He positioned himself so that he could see her face and so that she could not get away from him. One of his arms was next to her stomach supporting his weight while the other was holding her right arm down at her side.

He simply looked at her with calm eyes as if his eyes would make her cave to his will.

"The last time that I slept was over three weeks ago."

"The death of your father caused you to become overly emotional. That is what caused you to pass out like you did."

"Now that is nice. Can I get up now? We have a meeting to go to."

Sesshomaru leaned forward and gave Kagome a heart-searing kiss. Kagome acted immediately. She pressed herself against him and returned his kiss full force. Sesshomaru's arm moved away from her arm to come in contact with her thigh. He moved his arm up her leg causing Kagome to tremble from arousal.

"I am sorry mate that your father is dead. He was a good demon and lord." Sesshomaru said as he broke the kiss that they were in for much needed air.

At his words, Kagome lowered her face and closed her eyes. "He said something to me right before he died. He wanted me to find a book in the library for some odd reason. He seemed really desperate that I find it."

"Then we shall go look for it after we go for a bath."

At his words, Kagome smiled a genuinely happy smile. Kagome brought her lips against his and opened her mouth. Sesshomaru opened his mouth in anticipation of her honey-flavored mouth. Their tongues met in Kagome's mouth. Sesshomaru devoured her mouth like it was the first time that he had ever tasted it. A battle of dominance started with Sesshomaru the winner. Every time that Kagome tried to push their tongues into his mouth he would press forward with his mouth and body. He pressed his hands at her core and rubbed them against her. This in turn distracted Kagome so that he could press with an advantage.

Kagome and Sesshomaru's fun soon came to an end as he pulled away. "We must get up and bathe, my mate."

Sesshomaru raised himself from her body before he moved off the bed. He picked her up bridal style. He walked to the other side of the room to the door that connected Kagome's room to her hot spring/bathroom. Holding Kagome with one hand he opened the door and shut it behind him.  
>Lemon deleted here<br>As Sesshomaru shut the door Kagome tried to get out of his arms. Sesshomaru tightened his arm around her and place the other one around her so that she could not move. He moved to the large pool of steaming water and finally placed her on the floor.

"We have to wash and go to the library, my love."

Kagome nodded in reply knowing that she didn't have much of a choice.

Ten minutes later Kagome and Sesshomaru walked out of the wash room with a pair of clean clothes (a servant left some in the bathroom before they got there). They made their way out of their rooms and to the library that was not far away.

As they made their way into the large library Kagome said, "Now my dad said the second row," Kagome went to the second row in the room. "The fourth shelf," Kagome went to the located the fourth shelf. "The last thing that he said was the seventh book." Kagome ran her fingers across the books; silently counting them as she went.

"Ah, this is the one." Kagome exclaimed as she selected the seventh book out of the bookcase.

Sesshomaru went up to her and looked at it over her shoulder.

"Now it doesn't look like anything big, but maybe there is something here that we have to find…" Kagome trailed off in thought. She raised the book to chest level as she looked flipped through the pages of the book.

"These are just notes from my father." Kagome said after a few moments of searching. Suddenly, a lone piece of paper fell out of the book. It fluttered to floor innocently.

"What is that?" Kagome asked.

Kagome picked up the small piece of paper. At first glance you could see that it was old and tattered. Kagome opened it and read:

An enemy not destroyed long ago will rise again  
>No one can defeat her, but a newly couple<br>One from the rising sun and one from the setting sun  
>One known as the killing perfection<br>The other known as the protector of all  
>Only they can destroy this evil<br>Through darkness and doubt  
>Through sadness and lose<br>They can only prevail through love and strength

"Sesshomaru this is it! This is the prophecy that my father told me about when we first met."

"What do you mean?"

"When my father and I first met he told me that he had sent me away because of an enemy that he couldn't defeat. I remember that I had asked if he had defeated it since I was here and his reply said that it was in the prophecy. I asked him what was that, and he said that in due time I would understand what he meant. Now I know what he meant."

"We must go to the meeting room and tell the other lords. They would like to know this information." Sesshomaru said as he turned around and walked out of the door. Kagome followed him out.

As they walked, a servant came running at them. Lady Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru…there is someone at the gate killing our men. She says that she will keep looking for you until you show yourself."

Kagome immediately ran past him at break neck speed! She ran down some hallways and raced out of the castle. She went straight to the gate to where she could see dead corpses of soldiers littering the ground.

Sesshomaru started to run after her. He couldn't keep up with her speed though. He just wasn't as fast as Kagome when she was this worried.

A female cat demon was slaughtering the men at arms like no tomorrow. Kagome ran up to her and hit her in the chest knocking her back a few steps. The demon that she was about to kill scrambled out of the way. He faced to the castle to get more help.

"Why are you here?" Kagome asked. "Who are you?"

"My name is Mimi. I am here to kill you. Prepare for your death for you shall not see the setting sun after this day!" the demoness now known as Mimi said as she rushed at Kagome with her sword in front of her.

Kagome pulled her own two swords out of their sheaths. She ran forward to meet the attack.

So, what do you think? Do you like it or not?


	15. Chapter 16

**Kagome's Destiny: chapter 16**

Kagome's Destiny

Chapter 16

Just as Mimi leaped at her kagome took at her two swords and blocked her attacked fully. Mimi leaped at her again and was blocked again

"Why do come to kill me" kagome asked

"I was sent by Shara she said that if I kill you my people get freedom that's all I care about" Mimi snapped and ran towards kagome for another concentrated enough to freeze mimi in place.

"Tell me why would she use a cat demon like you to kill me" kagome demanded walking towards Mimi. Kagome could feel Inuyasha Miroku Sango Sesshomaru and Kirara come closer.

"Stay back all of you I can't hold her much longer please stay back" kagome yelled. They all stopped where they stood. Sesshomaru could feel something bad was about to happed but before he could do anything Kagome and Mimi disappear.

"Kagome? Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted. He looked at his brother with the look 'where did she go'. Sesshomaru just shrugs (I think that's how you spell it).

OoO

After a few minutes kagome woke up to find herself in the forest far away from the eastern lands of her home.

"You got lucky kagome but next time you won't be so enjoyed your last moments alive" Mimi's voice said among the wind. Kagome looked around but can't seem to recognize the area at all.

"Where am I and how did I get here" Kagome asked herself. Kagome tried to get up but yelp in pain and found she had a wound in her side and blood ran like a river from the wound. Then she sense something coming. Then from the tree line a priestess with long white blond hair that reached mid back. She had crystal green eyes. She noticed kagome sitting there holding her side.

"Miss are you ok" the young priestess asked

Kagome didn't respond

Its ok I just want to take a look at that wound "the young priestess said. She walked over to kagome and removed the torn up area of her kimono and started to clean the wound.  
>"What's your name" The young priestess asked<p>

"Kagome, my name is kagome. What is yours "Kagome Asked?

"My name is Ayaka' the young priestess known as Ayaka said

Ayaka that's a pretty name I like it" kagome complemented

While she continue to clean the wound kagome kept wondering if she was going to ever see her mate her friends the lords and Ladies ever again. Kagome was so was snapped out of her thoughts by Ayaka's voice

"What kind of demon are you" Ayaka asked

Im an Elemental demon and a miko "Kagome explained

Wow your rare kind of demon do you have any way of finding your home" Ayaka asked

Kagome shakes her head. "No clue at all" kagome said sadly

"Well you stay at my hut until you your ready to find your back home" Ayaka offered

Thanks that would be lovely let's go "Kagome said. Kagome stood on her feet and they walked not far away to a small hut and went inside and sat down

"So what anything to eat" Ayaka asked while putting a pot over the fire

"Ok I guess it would hurt to eat something" kagome said

OoO

A few hours later

"Any luck of finding my mate" Sesshomaru asked

No my Lord but if you wish we can continue the search" A male servant said

"Gather the troops for a break we search at first light" Sesshomaru demanded

"Yes my Lord "The male servant said and the male servant leave after that

"Don't worry my mate we will find you "Sesshomaru thought. All though the night while everyone else was asleep sesshomaru lied awake that night thinking about Kagome and hoped they would find her soon.

OoO

A few days later Ayaka was walking up a path. She was at least 50 miles away from her home and when she heard a male's voice up ahead.

"Hurry men we must find my mate and fast "Sesshomaru demanded

"Yes lord Sesshomaru "the men said

When they were walking Sesshomaru caught the scent of person around the corner and rush off. Less than a few seconds Ayaka was confronted by a large Inu demon. Ayaka looked up at Sesshomaru amber eyes. Ayaka back away real slowly.

"Sorry if I'm in your way" Ayaka shyly said

"Why does your scent almost covered by my mate scent?" sesshomaru asked

"Are you the Great demon lord Sesshomaru the one my friend keeps talking about?" Ayaka asked

"Yes who is this friend you speak of?" Sesshomaru asked

Ayaka eyes widen and she gasped in shocked

"I think kagome is this ones mate I hope he doesn't kill me for it" Ayaka said barely about a whisper but Sesshomaru caught what she said

"So you have my mate with you?" Sesshomaru asked

"Well Yeah I been taking care of her for a few days now please don't kill me!" Ayaka said

"Don't worry I won't kill you and can you take us to her?" Sesshomaru asked

"Of course I can F-"Ayaka said cut off

Then a blue whirlwind came around the corner and Korro should up


	16. Chapter 17

**Kagome's Destiny: Chapter 17**

Kagome's Destiny

Chapter 17

"Lord Korro up brings you here" Sesshomaru asked. Ayaka who was at least a few inches away was looking at Korro with a faint blush that was barely visible." Wow he's cute" Ayaka thought

"Inuyasha is wondering if you have any clues of kagome disappearance" Lord Korro asked.

"Well I do believe we have a young priestess here who appears to have found my mate nearby and has cared for her these last few days" Sesshomaru explained pointing to Ayaka. Korro looked to where Sesshomaru was pointing and noticed a white blond crystal green eye female standing a few inches from Sesshomaru there was a long silence till Korro broke it.

"What is your name young priestess" Korro asked. After a few more seconds of silence she finally answered. 

"My name is Ayaka Lord Korro" Ayaka answered with a bow. Korro look at her with curious eye of why she smelled like Lady Kagome and then finally looked back at Sesshomaru with questions in his eyes.

"Miko" Sesshomaru called. Ayaka looked at Sesshomaru.

"Take me to your home I wish to see if you have my mate with you" Sesshomaru demanded.

"As you wish Lord Sesshomaru come with me" Ayaka said turning in the direction she came from. They all started to follow Ayaka deeper in the forest

OoO

Ahh come back here you stupid spider I will slay you" Kagome yelled chasing a spider that got on her nerves. After a couple of minute she finally squashed the spider. Kagome sighed all she been think about was her friends and her family and about her dads sudden death. Kagome fought back tears that threaten to escape her eyes.

"Dad I wish you were still with us right now" Kagome thought. Kagome sighed deeply and went back to the hut to get some rest and hope that Ayaka would return soon.

OoO

"We're about ten minutes away now I thought you just wanted to know" Ayaka said not looking back. Sesshomaru from behind looked at Korro who was walking beside him looking at Ayaka with a slight blush on his face.

"Lord Korro why are you staring at the miko like that" Sesshomaru asked in a whisper. Sesshomaru noticed Korro blush got darker from embarrassment. But he didn't answer. Ayaka looked behind and Korro looked away quickly to hide his blush but Ayaka saw it before and furrow her eye brows and just shrugged it off and looked ahead.

After ten minutes they finally arrive and Sesshomaru smelled her right away and was about to run in until Ayaka broke.

"Wait here I will go get her for you" Ayaka said walking towards her home. She walks to see Kagome laying there on the futon sound asleep. Ayaka really didn't want to wake her up but she had to. Ayaka walks over to where she was sleeping and shook her lightly a couple of times. Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she looked at Ayaka.

"Hey Ayaka where you been I woke up to find you gone" Kagome said tiredly while rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Sorry Kagome I went for my morning walk and I ran into someone that you know they're right outside I came to wake you up before letting them end" Ayaka said.

"Well bring them in I wish to see them" Kagome said and Ayaka bowed and went outside to where Sesshomaru was waiting.

Sesshomaru saw Ayaka exit the hut and walking towards them with a smile. Sesshomaru furrowed his brow at her.

"She wishes to see you now I just woke her up to let her know" Ayaka said. Sesshomaru nodded and started to walk away from Korro and Ayaka. Sesshomaru entered the hut.

Kagome heard someone enter the hut and turns to look at them and she gasps…

**A/n: Sorry for the long wait I haven't been that good of a mood so I kinda lost track of chapters and sorry for it to be short do you want me to put a lemon in the next chapter or no Plz review **


	17. Anothors note

**A/N: **

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in so long but I really need some help with this and ideas for new chapter I beg of you plz review and hope to get back to u oh yea I just wanted to let you know og my new story I just started called murderous stalker **


	18. Chapter 18

**Kagome's Destiny **

Kagome's Destiny

Chapter 18

"Sesshomaru is that you" Kagome said with tears in her eyes.

"Yes mate it is me" Sesshomaru said in a soft tone. After hearing that kagome jumps from the futon and into Sesshomaru's arms with tears of joy running down her cheeks. Sesshomaru in the first time in days smiles to the fact that his mate was back in his arms again.

"I missed you so much Sesshomaru "Kagome said looking into sesshomaru honey like eyes.

"I missed you as well my dear kagome" Sesshomaru said. Sesshomaru leans down and captured kagome's lips. Kagome immediately kissed him back with equal passion. Sesshomaru licked the bottom of her lip silently asking for entrance. Kagome immediately gave it to him. Sesshomaru wasted no time and dove right into her mouth and their tongues did a battle for dominance. Kagome let a soft moan and wrapped her arms around his neck with her figures in his soft silky silver hair. They broke apart when hearing someone clear their throat they look to see Ayaka and Korro standing in the door way.

"Sorry for breaking your love fest but now that we found her what will we tell the other lords and ladies" Korro asked.

"I will handle them and I will handle the half-breed brother of mine as well" Sesshomaru said looking at Korro.

"Um sorry for interrupting but who's this half-breed that you call a brother" Ayaka asked with curiosity. Ayaka always had that sense of curiosity that always got the better of her.

But instead of Sesshomaru answering kagome answered.

"Oh Kami I don't want I don't want to handle him not after I just been found" Kagome said with a pout. Sesshomaru smiled at her pout he thought she always looked cute when she did that.

"Don't worry I'll handle the half-breed mate knowing he would start as soon as he see's you" Sesshomaru said. Korro sniffs the air and looks out the hut to see a priestess with long jet black hair and big brown eyes. She wore the similar outfit as Ayaka.

"Who are you and what do you want here" Korro asked cautiously. She stops where she stand and see's Sesshomaru standing by Korro with a cold look.

"What is it you want undead Miko" Sesshomaru very coldly. After a few seconds of silence Kikyo finally answers Sesshomaru question.

"I heard that my supposed to be reincarnation is here I wish to see her" Kikyo said calm and emotionless as her pale face

"Grrrrrr" Sesshomaru growled at the undead miko knowing that is Kikyo wanted more than just to see his mate. Korro stays silent while watching the staring contest between Kikyo and Lord Sesshomaru and finally Korro broke the silence

"Um why do you wish to see Lady Kagome" Korro asked Kikyo. Kikyo looked at the wolf demon and then back at Sesshomaru.

"I only want to…

A/N: CLIFFY sorry for the wait I been busy with my other story and Heres a clue Kikyo dies next chapter


	19. Chapter 19

**Kagome's Destiny chapter 19**

Kagome's Destiny

Chapter 19

""I only came here just to talk to kagome nothing more" Kikyo said with a calm and unemotional face.

"Your lying I can smell it on you now what do you really want from kagome" Sesshomaru said with a venom leaked voice.

"Fine Im here to end her life she turned into a demon and doesn't deserve to live "Kikyo said with hate clear in her voice. Sesshomaru got in front of the door of the hut to prevent her from going in the hut where his mate is.

"Lord Sesshomaru what does she mean is talking about Lady Kagome" Korro said utterly confused about this conversation and Sesshomaru's moments.

"Yes and she wants to kill her which this sesshomaru will not allow to happen I just got her back and its going to stay that way no harm will come to her not now not ever" Sesshomaru said with a little anger in his voice. Korro's eyes widened in shock then quickly turned to boiling anger and turned to un dead miko and growled at her with his hand on the hilt of his sword prepared for anything.

"Move and I won't kill either demons" Kikyo said notching her arrow and narrowed her eyes at the growling wolf demon.

"I to will not allow you to hurt Lady Kagome or I kill you where you stand if you make one move" Korro growled out eyes turning from blue to red. Kikyo shot her miko arrow toward Sesshomaru and he caught it instantly his venom claws melting it away and he ran toward her and attacked but barely missed.

Kikyo tried to shot him again but he used his venom whip and broke her bow in half and didn't get a chance to blink and sesshomaru had his claws at her throat allowing some venom enter the wounds.

"How-w- d-are you" Kikyo managed to choke out but sesshomaru tightened his grip on her. Then a female voice came into the fight

"Kikyo! I thought I told you to stay away from here with Kagome still here( Kagome allows Ayaka to call her by her name) or I would kill you myself and I keep good word of my word" Ayaka who hardly yells screamed out at Kikyo.

"Hah like you can't use your powers I cursed you and concealed your powers there nothing you can do unless I'm killed you will remain powerless until then hehehe" Kikyo said with a laugh and smirked evilly

"I do not care about the curse I will keep on my word and kill you my apologies Lord Sesshomaru but I hope you don't mind if I take care of her" Ayaka politely asked looking at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked at her then back at Kikyo.

"Why not let this Sesshomaru take care of her" Sesshomaru asked not taking his eyes off Kikyo who was trying to pry him off.

"Cause of what she try to do two days before when kagome was still weak to even open her eyes" Ayaka explained. Sesshomaru eyes were now bleeding red at those words and dropped Kikyo and nodded for Ayaka to finish it her off. Ayaka grabbed a blade and walked over to where Kikyo was paralyzed due to the poison sesshomaru infused in her clay body. Ayaka raised her blade and sliced her upper body clean off thus ending Kikyo for good.

Korro watched amused as balls of light flew up into the sky expect one that was heading towards the hut. Everyone looked in amazed (including the search party that showed up just to see what was the commotion) when the ball of light entered the hut Korro looked and his eyes widened as the ball of light entered kagome's body and then Korro notice that kagome was knocked out on the floor.

"Lord Sesshomaru come quick kagome is out cold and shes not moving" Korro shouted to sesshomaru. That of course alerted both Ayaka and she ran into the hut followed by Korro and sesshomaru. Ayaka grabbed and put kagome on the futon and felt her head. She then hissed and pulled her hand away.

"Oh no kagome has a fever again ah man" Ayaka panicked. She then went to her cabin and pulled out a leaf but not just any ordinary leaf she used this last time when kagome had a fever that nearly burned her hand.

"What are you planning to do with that leaf" Korro asked a little curious. Sesshomaru who was at his mates side looked at her and at the leaf and furrow his eye brow.' What does she plan to do with a leaf' Sesshomaru was then cut of his thoughts when he heard Kagome struggle to breathe. He snapped his head to her and pulled her into is arms. He didn't like it when she was in pain not one bit.

Korro watched as Sesshomaru held his mate in his arms as she struggled to breathe even he didn't like it and then he noticed Ayaka walk up to Sesshomaru and put the leaf on her forehead and backed up a little

"Lord Sesshomaru I need her to lie down so I can do this" Ayaka said with a serious face. Sesshomaru was hesitant at first until Ayaka said this.

"Please I beg you unless I do this the rest of the poison I was unable to get out before will kill her and I don't think you want to happen" Ayaka said quite sadden afraid of losing the only friend she ever had since tat faithful day her people betrayed her all those years ago. Sesshomaru then nodded and set her back down on the futon.

Ayaka then chanting something that neither Korro nor Sesshomaru could understand. Then Sesshomaru and Korro's eyes widened when Ayaka and kagome's bodies glowed a sacred blue color and the leaf began to sink into kagome's head.

After several seconds Ayaka stop chanting and sesshomaru looked at kagome and her breath even out.

"There now just let her sleep on it for a while it might take days but the leaf should absorb the rest of the poison" Ayaka said with a bow to both demon lords.

"Korro Tell the other people outside to make camp we stay here tonight "Sesshomaru demanded. Korro bowed and left to tell them the orders. Ayaka watched as sesshomaru gently took kagome into his lap and cradled her with his arms and nuzzled her neck and went to a light sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**Kagome's Destiny**

Kagome's Destiny

Chapter 20

At the palace Inuyasha was sitting up in the tree looking down at a certain girl. She had long black hair some hair that blocked her right eye that was sliver and cherry red eyes. From Inuyasha sense of smell she was a ¾ of a wolf demon with a long black tail and wolf ears. She wore a light purple kimono with red hexagons and a black obi.

'I wonder what wolf tribe she came from' Inuyasha thought. Then he notice she was looking right at him and a light pink blush stained his cheeks and wondered 'Why does she have this certain affection on me its nothing like Kikyo or kagome what is it' he thought. He was lost in thought that he didn't even notice she walk up to the tree he was in until her voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Um… I couldn't help but notice you were looking at me Im Kokoro what's your name" the girl known as Kokoro asked. Inuyasha looked into her eyes and saw happiness and love and he smirked and jump in front of her.

"Inuyasha is the name" Inuyasha said. Kokoro smiled at him making him blush slightly and looked at him with curious eyes.

How come you look like Lord Sesshomaru but yet different?" She asked titling her head sideways a little which inuyasha for some reason thought was cute.

"He's half brother hes the one mated to my friend and like a sister Kagome" Inuyasha explained. Her eyes widened and her smile grew bigger.

"Wow how long did you know Lady Kagome inuyasha she really nice" Kokoro Said.

"I known her for three years and shes very nice when you don't provoke her and she always put other lives ahead of her own and she helped us very much" Inuyasha said. Kokoro thought of a place where they could get to know one another and grabbed his hand and that caused his blushed to deepen. They were unaware that Lady Tigra was watching. 'Oh Kokoro maybe you will have a chance with him I know that you are meant to be' she thought with a sigh and walk towards the gates to go home.

After a few hours they knew a lot about each other and had alike the similar story of their own lives Kokoro mom dies to protect her at age one and her dad died of illness and a lot in common

"Goodbye Inuyasha Im glad I meet you see you later" Kokoro yelled while running away. Inuyasha just smile and went to his room and went to bed.

OoO

The next morning at Ayaka's hut Kagome eyes fluttered open and found herself in the strong arms of her mate. She looked up at him and he was sleeping very peacefully so she didn't dare move so he wouldn't wake up.

Korro was second to wake up and found kagome already awake.

"Hey kagome welcome to the world of the living again" Korro whispered with humor and looks to see Ayaka still asleep on her futon. Kagome smirked and Korro's face turns red of embarrassment.

"You like her" Kagome mouthed. But Korro under stood and turned a deeper red. Kagome then heard sesshomaru heart speed up sense he was waking up and kagome looked up to find two amber eyes looked down at her and she smiled.

"Good morning Lord Sesshomaru" Korro said bowing his head.

"Prince Korro good morning to you as well" Sesshomaru said looking up at Korro. He looked back at kagome and smiled a little and leaned down to kiss her soft lips in a soft and tender kiss. Kagome in an instant kiss him back and opened her mouth

Sesshomaru took it as an invitation and plugged right in.

"Mmm" Kagome moaned.

Sesshomaru pulled back when they needed air and nuzzled her neck that carried parts of his scent which made him happy.

"Good morning to you mate" Sesshomaru said very seductive that sent a shiver down her spine. Kagome slowly got out of her mates warm arms and went to wake Ayaka. After a few shook's Ayaka green eyes opened and looked up to see kagome hovering over her.

"Good to see you awake Kagome" Ayaka said rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She looked around to see the two males that went looking for her sitting in her hut.

"And good morning to you Lord Korro and Lord Sesshomaru" Ayaka said looking at Korro and felt her face heat up just by looking at him 'Oh god he still hot' Ayaka thought. Kagome notice it and looked at Korro with a smirk.

Sesshomaru watched with curious eyes at his mates smirk at Korro and Korro face turn red just by that smirk which he found amusing and kagome mouthed to Korro.

"She likes you and you like her" Kagome mouthed and Korro mouth gapped open. Kagome chuckled a bit. And was interrupted by Ayaka's voice.

"Well When you plan to go back home" Ayaka asked kinda sad. Kagome eyes just dropped with sadness she really didn't want to Ayaka alone.

Korro and Sesshomaru sensed her sadness in her aura and looked at each other and nodded.

"Miko how would you like to come with us back to the Eastern Palace where we will make sure you are safe" Sesshomaru asked in a cold voice. Ayaka face lit up with a smile and nodded and went to pack.

"Kagome could you bring my cart around from the back and try not to break it trying to kill the spiders" Ayaka asked packing her clothes and her scrolls that been passed in her family for generation and kagome nodded and walked out the door with sesshomaru following her a few seconds.

Kagome went around back and saw the cart and looked to see sesshomaru right behind her and they both dragged it to the front and to find Ayaka standing there with her pet tiger youkai that she took in when it was a small kitten it was the size of a great Dane and she hooked up the tiger to the cart. The tiger was red with sliver stripes instead of black and had reddish yellow eyes and his name was Hiroshi. Kagome Korro helped Ayaka put her things on her cart and tied it down with two ropes and they left that afternoon.


	21. Chapter 21

**Kagome's Destiny chapter 21**

Kagome's Destiny

Chapter 21

It was mid-afternoon when they came to a stop at a small clearing 40 miles till the eastern land border. Sesshomaru watched as Ayaka and his mate conversing with each other about something. He overheard it all.

"So how does it feel not being alone anymore every since that day years ago" Kagome asked. Ayaka looked at her and smiled while she used her fire miko powers to light a fire.

"It feels great thank you are a great friend I never met a demon as nice as you" Ayaka complimented. Kagome smiled back and then thought about the day her own father died and frowned. Ayaka saw this and felt bad for Kagome.

Sesshomaru sensing his mates sadness got up from where he was sitting and when to her his beast telling him to comfort her. Kagome looked up and ran into him with tears running down her face. Sesshomaru let out a comforting growl to his mate. Kagome instantly calmed down and looked up at him.

"Mate" Kagome said with longing in her voice. Sesshomaru nodded and sat back under the tree and pulled her into his lap. Sesshomaru admitted a growl and she fell asleep in his arms.

"We will stay here for the night" Sesshomaru said. Ayaka and Korro looked at him and nodded. Ayaka went to unlock her demon pet from the cart it was strapped to and he went to lie down. He never ever left very far from his mistress.

**At the palace**

Sango and miroku was sitting by the gates talking with the guards when they sensed an aura coming but they did not panic because the guards knew who it was and where surprised to feel this aura after a feel years.

Then a woman appeared out of nowhere. She had brown eyes midnight black hair. She wore a pretty green kimono with yellow flowers on it. Sango and Miroku's eyes went wide when they saw her.

"Lady Yukimi what brings you back here" One of the guards said bowing in respect.

"I have come back I heard of my husband death and I hope to help with the eastern lands" The woman known as Yukimi said. The guards nodded.

"Of course have one of servants take you to your sleeping chambers" The guards said. Yukimi nodded and then noticed miroku and sango and she frowned.

"Who are who" Yukimi asked.

"We are some of Sesshomaru friends" Miroku lied cause they knew she was kagome's mother. Yukimi nodded and processed to the palace.

**Back at camp **

It was a good few hours when kagome reawakened in Sesshomaru's arms and she smiled. She then noticed it was night time and Korro and Ayaka was already asleep and sesshomaru looked at her and slightly smiled.

"Had a nice nap mate "Sesshomaru said. Kagome nodded and kissed him. Sesshomaru smelt her growing arousal and he began to harden. Then he without warning picked her up and ran off into the forest to. Once he came to a good stop he stopped.

LEMON DELETED

"Wow how I missed that Sesshomaru" Kagome said after gaining her breathe. Sesshomaru pulled her into his arms. He put his nose in her hair and nuzzled her head inhaling her sweet scent.

"That was good my mate and I missed you and that myself" Sesshomaru said seductively. They finally got dressed and went back to camp. Korro and Ayaka were still asleep. Sesshomaru leaned against the trees and his mate curled up and fell into a deep sleep himself.

The next day without words they continued the travel back to the palace. A few hours later the castle came into few.

Yukimi who was walking outside with inuyasha who was outside for a different reason that he wouldn't say till she heard him talk.

"Hey guys the wench is back" Inuyasha yelled to miroku and sango shippo was still asleep. They all knew what he meant and they headed to the gates with Yukimi following.

When they reached they saw kagome Korro sesshomaru and some girl with a tiger youkai.

"Hey wench welcome back" Inuyasha wisecracked. Kagome smirked and he knew what was coming he panicked

"Wait Kagome don't-"Inuyasha said cut off trying to run.

"SITBOY" Kagome yelled and watched as the half demon hit the ground. Yukimi looked at him as he crashed into the ground and was surprised and then looked at kagome with wide eyes.

'I can't believe it she's grown up so much" Yukimi thought.

Kagome caught her look and tilted her with curiosity

'Who is this and why does she look like me almost' Kagome thought

**Sorry for the long wait I really need reviews and sorry if the lemon was sucky but don't flame me **


	22. Chapter 22

**Kagome's Destiny**

Kagome's Destiny

Chapter 22

Yukimi walked up to kagome. Sesshomaru got in her way narrowing his eyes at her. Yukimi stop.

"Um Mate what's going on Im lost who is she and why does she almost look like me" Kagome asked walking around the large inu demon and looking at Yukimi. Before anyone could answer her question Lady Tigra came out and hugged Kagome.

"Kagome I so happy you're your back come on the other Lords and ladies know your back" Tigra said. Kagome nodded and walked away with sesshomaru right behind her. Inuyasha finally was able to get up but was not angry with the spell he kinda missed that and smiled.

"So you are really my daughters friends instead" Yukimi said not really a question and followed them to the castle.

They walked in where the Lords and Ladies all sat talking when Kagome walked in. They all look with wide eyes and walked up to her and welcomed her back and they all seated again. Ayaka who was with kagome the whole time received death glares from them. Kagome noticed this and told them all to stop.

"Kagome where have you been all this time and where did you find her Lord Sesshomaru" Lord Serreo asked with great curiosity. Kagome told them that that she was taken care of by Ayaka and about the poison and how Ayaka has taken care of her and that sesshomaru found her in Ayaka's home and decided that she should live here with kagome and they all were amazed and told Ayaka thanks for saving kagome. Yukimi and Kagome's friends all walked into to hear the story. Yukimi then left and thought how she was going to tell her that she was her mother.

**A few hours later**

Kagome was in her and Sesshomaru's bed chambers alone when Yukimi knocked and came in. Kagome looked at her.

"Who are you and why do you look almost like me" Kagome asked suddenly. Yukimi thought for a moment.

"Kagome you may not remember me but Im your mother and when I heard of my mates death I had to come back but I really wasn't expecting you to become lady" Yukimi said. Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"I thought you looked familiar but why after years did you come back you never really approved of me becoming the lady of the east and that's why you left me and dad" Kagome said with a scowl on her face.

"Yeah but I was wrong you really are make the best lady and Im sorry I wish I could make it up to you my daughter" Yukimi said. Kagome hearing her tears welled her eyes and she walked up to her and hugged her.

"Oh mom I miss father I can't believe he's dead after I just seen him again and it's all because someone wants to kill me" Kagome cried and Yukimi hugged her as she cried.

After a minute Kagome pulled back with her tear stained face looking up at her and this next statement shocked Yukimi.

"Mother please don't leave me I don't want to lose another parent your all I have left except Sesshomaru" Kagome pleaded.

"I Promise I will not leave you alone" Yukimi promised. Yukimi walked her over to Kagome's bed and laid her on the bed and she fell asleep and she exit the room.

The next day Kagome walked around the castle early this morning Sesshomaru had to leave for his castle to get some work done and said that he would be back around noon so Kagome went to flower field and sniffed the flowers.

'I feel like the final battle with Mimi is almost soon around the corner if I ever want her to learn the truth I need proof' Kagome thought but then she remembers that she was fighting for her family's freedom.

'Maybe if I free them myself she would listen then cause I feel like Mimi is getting forced into this by the enemy' Kagome thought once more before heading to the dojo.

That afternoon Sesshomaru returned to feel a strong urge of power and went to check it out. He arrived at the dojo to see his mate doing the same thing that she was doing before he mated her.

Kagome sensing her mate turned and smiled but still didn't know how to tell him that she was going to rescue Mimi's family.

"Mate welcome back sorry I was doing something real quickly" Kagome walking to sesshomaru and kissed him passionally but sesshomaru felt like shes up to something.

"Mate what is it you're up to" Sesshomaru asked. He noticed that her face turned to serious and he knew it was important.

"Im going to freeze time and rescue Mimi's family so I don't have to battle her and get her on our side in this fight" Kagome said. Sesshomaru knew that her mind was made up and was going to be impossible to talk her out of it.

"Ok fine but under this I will go with you we are in this together no matter what happens" Sesshomaru said. Kagome smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Sesshomaru how could I do this without you" Kagome asked. Kagome pulled back and saw him smile with passion in his eyes

"lets get going then we only have limited time until Mimi might attack so once we start I will freeze time with only us moving cause what I heard they are being held hostage here in the Eastern lands so if we leave tomorrow in the early morning we should find them soon" Kagome said as they walked out of the Dojo but little did they knew that Inuyasha was listening to it.

'So the wench is going on a rescue mission hmm if I stay in her time loop I will follow just in case' Inuyasha thought before walking to find Kokoro.

At sunset Kagome and Sesshomaru went into the bed chambers to plan what they will need for the trip. They pack some blankets some food and kimonos. After they were done they went to join the others for dinner. During dinner Yukimi noticed that her daughter and Sesshomaru have been too quite and they look like they were looking at something.

"What are you looking at Kagome" Yukimi asked getting everyone's attention

"Nothing mom that is to your concern mother so don't worry about it" Kagome said fooling every else except inuyasha knowing that they were planning the trip.

"Ok just wondering then" Yukimi said pretending to look away. Yukimi saw her daughter sneak a scroll in her kimono. A few minutes later they left the table and went to bed. Inuyasha and other followed suit. Inuyasha met with Kokoro.

"Hey Inuyasha" Kokoro said kissing him on the cheek making him blush. Inuyasha told her what they were doing at dinner and that he made up his mind that he was going to follow.

"Inuyasha I want to go with you I kinda like being with you" Kokoro said with a smile and blushed. Inuyasha smiled at her. He leaned over and brushed his lips across her and tried to pull away but Kokoro captured his lips. Inuyasha eyes went wide but closed enjoying the kiss.

"Ok Kokoro ill let you come with me but we must remain hidden until we need to come out" Inuyasha said after pulling away from the kiss.

The next day Kagome and sesshomaru unaware of their followers started their journey after kagome froze time


	23. Chapter 23

**Kagome's Destiny**

Kagome's Destiny

Chapter 23

After Sesshomaru and Kagome left for their rescue mission, Sesshomaru caught his half bothers stench and another scent that he couldn't recognize.

"Little bother I know you're there get down here and bring the person you have with you" Sesshomaru demanded. Kagome watched in shock as Inuyasha and a girl she never met came out of the tree line.

"How are you here inuyasha and who's the girl with you" Kagome asked watching them with shock. Inuyasha looked at Kokoro as her tail flickered.

"I kinda wanted to go so I stepped in the radius of your time circle with my mate to be Kokoro" Inuyasha explained. Kagome went to even more shock.

"I see that she a dark wolf a rare kind of wolf but you smell more demon than human why is that" Sesshomaru asked. Kokoro looked at Sesshomaru and spoke.

"Well Im a ¾ demon I have more demon blood and yes Im rare but I'm the last of my kind" Kokoro answered sadly. Sesshomaru felt a little bad for her and watched as his mate walked to her.

"Its ok Kokoro no need to be sad I know what's it like to loose family my dad was killed not to long ago" Kagome said. Kokoro was at her when she touched her shoulder.

"Congrats Inuyasha for finding your mate to be I hope you be happy together" Kagome said. Inuyasha smirked when he wrapped his around Kokoro waist and she leaned on him,

"Shall we be going Mate" Sesshomaru said. Kagome looked at him and nodded and walked the direction they heading with sesshomaru at her side and inuyasha and Kokoro right behind them.

When they reached a clearing they gasped in shock to see Kagura and Kanna in the cave but unmoving due to time being stopped.

"So they were here the entire time trying to hide from Naraku himself" Kagome said. The rest of her companions nodded in agreement. Kagome used little of her power on them to put them in the time circle.

Kagura woke up when she felt a power source and Kanna followed her. Kagura looked to see Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and her eyes laid on Kagome and she gasped in shock.

"Kagome is that you" Kagura asked. Kagome nodded and smiled.

"Wow I wasn't expecting to see another elemental demon what powers do you have Kagome" Kagura asked. Kagome looked at sesshomaru and he nodded that she could tell her.

"I control all elements including time" Kagome said. Kagura gasped then she notice the marking on Kagome's face and body.

"What are those marking and what do they stand for" Kagura asked. Kagome took a deep breath before speaking.  
>"I'm the lady of the East and now that I'm mated to Sesshomaru I'm also the Lady of the west" Kagome explained. Kagura looked a little disappointed but then turned happy that Kagome was like her. Then Kanna walked up.<p>

"Kagura she looked pretty maybe she'll be able to train you in some wind powers to become powerful" Kanna said her voice filled with emotions. Kagome looked to see her eyes were a turquoise blue and her hair was a white blond and she no longer wore the white dress. She wore a purple kimono with cherry blossoms but still held her mirror.

"When did Kanna get emotions she was empty of all emotions when we met her" Kagome asked Kagura. Kagura explained that when Naraku dies that Kagura felt her heart beat in her chest and she looked at Kanna to see her change into that she had emotions so she looked to see the spider mark gone from their backs and they lived in this cave ever since.

The group including sesshomaru seemed interested and they were happy for them and Kagome asked an important question.

"Kagura Kanna if I allow you to live in the eastern castle my home will you allow me to train you in the art of the wind element" Kagome asked. Their eyes widen and they both nodded. Kagome pulled out a forest green Kimono with light green tree like leaves and a green obi for Kagura.

"Here since you're a wind elemental demon put this on and I'll use my fire ability to burn the outfit that you wear now to rid Naraku stench on you" Kagome said. Kagura understood and went into the back of the cave to change.

A few minutes later Kagura came back wearing the kimono that Kagome gave her and gave Kagome her old kimono and watched in awe as fire came out of her hand and the kimono was completely gone.

"Well we should get going Mate if we want to finish this mission" Sesshomaru said. Kagome nodded and they all got up but then Kanna pointed to the back of the cave and Kagura got the hint and went back into the cave and came out with an alive Kohaku.

Kagome unfroze him and he opened his eyes. He looked to see Inuyasha as he recognize as his sister's friend.

"Welcome back to the world of the living your sister is going to be happy to have you back" Kagome said and inuyasha walked up and asked.

"Isn't he supposed to be dead how is he alive we have the whole Shikon jewel" Inuyasha asked out of curiosity. Kagura explained that Kanna used her old mirror to bring his soul back and that she got a new mirror similar to her old one and Kanna nodded.

They all nodded and they packed up the food and weapons that they had and they set off on the mission once more with more people in their group to help out


	24. Chapter 24

**Kagome's Destiny**

Kagome's Destiny

Chapter 24

After that still morning Kagome decided to stop and turned towards Kanna with an idea to locate Mimi's family. Everyone looked at Kagome with curiosity except Sesshomaru knowing what his mate was about to do.

"Hey Kanna can you use your mirror to help me for a second" Kagome asked sweetly. Kanna smiled and grabbed her mirror out of her bag.

"What do you need me to see in on Lady Kagome" Kanna said with a smile. Kagome smiled back at her

"There is no need to call me Lady Kagome call me by my first name and I need you to locate a cat youkai Name Mimi family so we can set them free. Kanna nodded and her mirror started to glow and then she saw Mimi's Family locked up in a cave and Kagome recognized it.

"Hey Inuyasha remember when Naraku kidnapped me and you rescued me in that one cave" Kagome asked. Kokoro looked at inuyasha as he nodded

"Yeah why do you ask" Inuyasha asked. Kagome had Kanna turn around and Inuyasha looked and recognize the place as.

"Holy shit it's the same place but we're nowhere near that place anymore how are we suppose to reach it" Inuyasha said. Then Kagura spoke up when she had an idea.

"We can all fly I can control my two feathers at once so me Kanna and Kohaku ride with me and Inuyasha and Kokoro can ride on the other and you two can do what ever you want" Kagura offered. They all thought about and they all nodded.

Kagura had her two feathers and inuyasha and Kokoro jumped in one and Kanna Kagura and Kohaku got on the other. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around his mate and formed his demon cloud and they set off south.

Kagura watched as Sesshomaru nuzzle Kagome neck and she felt happy for them and then Looked at Kokoro and saw them kissing each other tenderly and she wondered if she would ever meet a guy like that.

A couple hours later (Its still morning) they reached the cave. They all landed. Sesshomaru caught the scent of the enemy and Mimi there with her family. They walked in and were lucky that time stopped.

"Hey inuyasha I think I can pick the lock on the door" Kokoro said. Inuyasha looked at her surprised and let her go. Kokoro walked up to the door and used her nail and it only took five minutes for her to unlock it.

"Lets grabbed them all including Mimi so she don't get punished by Shara for they're escape we need her in this fight" Kagome said. They all nodded and grabbed them all. Sesshomaru wanted to do something and used his whip and put her in the prison cell and locked it.

Everyone laughed at it and left. They all got back to the Eastern Lands in record time when they decided to stop and eat.

Inuyasha got excited and grabbed his ramen and let Kokoro try some and she fell in love with it. After everyone was done they continued to the castle when they got there Kagome unfroze time. The guard looked at Kagome and bowed.

"Have them sent to the nursery wing and have them taken care of are the other lord and ladies awake yet" Kagome asked.

"No My lady they are still asleep" The guard Aki said. Kagome nodded and told them to wake up and meet in the sitting room.

When they all came in 5 minutes later Koga eyes went to Kagura and he stood there shocked. Korro followed his sight to Kagura.

"Kagura how are you still alive and with Kan- Koga said his voice trailed off by Kanna's appearance and his shocked doubled. Kagura then told the story to them and they all listened and welcomed them with honor.

Kagome went to see how Mimi and her family were doing. When she got to the nursery and opens the door she was hugged by Mimi

"Did you saved and how did you" Mimi asked. Kagome smiled and told her how. She was amaze and thanked her.

"Mimi will help us in this fight against Shara" Kagome asked.


	25. Chapter 25

**Kagome's Destiny**

Kagome's Destiny

Chapter 25

You want me to join you in this fight" Mimi asked. Kagome nodded and smiled causing her to also smile and Mimi nodded. Kagome told a servant to get Mimi a room and get her a new Kimono and a bath. The female servant agreed and took her.

"At least I was able to stop the final battle with Mimi but how are we supposed to stop Shara with our love and strength if we have nothing to help us" Kagome asked her self and exited the nursery that Mimi family was laying in.

Kagome walked when she reached her fathers old bed chambers and she suddenly felt sad and entered. Kagome let tears dropped all she could smell was her dads scent all around the room.

'I missed you daddy I really do I wish you were here" Kagome thought sadly and sad next to the large futon that used to be her dads. Her short sobs turned into crying and she couldn't stop it from coming.

Sesshomaru who was in their bed chambers felt his Mate sadness and went looking for her to end up in front of Hakito's bed chambers. Sesshomaru walked in to see his mate crying next to futon. Sesshomaru walked up to her and pulled her into his arms and try to calm her down but she couldn't stop.

"I couldn't stop it I tried but couldn't stop the death of my father I miss him so much Sessho I don't think I can deal with this" Kagome cried out. Sesshomaru understood her pain and tightened his grip on her.

Yukimi who was walking by heard her and listened when sesshomaru spoke to her.

"Its not your fault so don't blame yourself for his death you told me that remember so now I'm telling you that there was no way that you could have stopped it his death was supposed to happen it was his destiny and he fulfilled it Mate" Sesshomaru said and Kagome stopped crying and looked at him.

Sesshomaru looked at the stained cheeks that had no right to be on her beautiful face and kissed her and felt her kiss him back.

Yukimi outside the doors felt really bad that her daughter tried to stop his death but couldn't until she heard that Sesshomaru say that she felt that it was gonna be like that but she knew that once Shara was dead that the Kami had other plans and went towards the main hall.

Sesshomaru picked up his mate and exited the room and went to their bed chambers and put her now sleeping form on the futon and went to tell the other Lord and Ladies that Kagome was joining them.

"Why is she not going us" Serreo asked. Sesshomaru explained what happen before Kagome fell asleep and they understood why and really felt bad for her.

"We understand it will probably take awhile for her to heal from this" Lady Tigra. Kokoro walked up to her with Inuyasha behind her.

"I Hope she gets better soon I know how she feels loosing love ones "Kokoro said sadly and Tigra hugged her and agreed.

Then Mimi walked in wearing a sliver kimono with cherry blossom and a black obi. She had ivory color hair with blue eyes. Everyone looked at her until she spoke.

"I think I know of a way to defeat the enemy she told not to tell or she'll kill me but I should" Mimi said pulling a sword with a white sheath.

"This was the weapon that the prophecy said when it mentioned only love and strength only they can only prevail" Mimi said handing the sword to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru could feel the power of the sword coursing through him and settle back down.

"What is this so called sword I hold in my hand right now" Sesshomaru asked. Everyone looked at Mimi again when she opened her mouth to speak.

"It's called the blade of unity it has two special attacks one for love and one for strength" Mimi explained. Sesshomaru eyes widened when she said the name.

"How did you get a hold of this sword" Sesshomaru asked. Mimi looked at him and pulled out a scroll and handed it to him.

"I found it when I was on my way to Shara's hiding place the day Kagome and I disappeared and I wanted to come back and give it to you but then again you guys were on high alert looking for Kagome so I hid it in my old kimono " Mimi said. The others smelt no lie coming from her and they nodded.

"I really didn't want to kill Kagome but hen my family's life was a stake I had to" Mimi said. Everyone nodded.

"So what of this scroll" Sesshomaru asked. Mimi told him that it tells how to control the attacks what it does and everything. Mimi then left after explaining with Sesshomaru soon following her to his room.

Sesshomaru entered to see Kagome still asleep and laid next to her and she snuggled into his chest and he smiled and pulled her closer to him and fell asleep as well.

**A few hours later**

Kagome woke up and felt two arms wrapped around her. Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru sleeping peacefully and snuggled back into his chest and sighed. Sesshomaru woke up when she snuggled into his chest again but she remained awake.

"Is there something wrong Koi" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin when he spoke. Kagome glared at him.

"Sesshomaru don't scare me like that and no there is nothing wrong" Kagome said. Sesshomaru chuckled and got up and Kagome followed and noticed the sword in the corner of the room.

"Um Sesshomaru where did that sword come from" Kagome asked.

Cliffy sorry for the cliffy but it had to come to an end plz review I need them


	26. Chapter 26

**Kagome's Destiny**

Chapter 26

Sesshomaru looked at the sword and answered her question with honestly.

"Mimi told us that this is the blade of unity the sword we need to defeat Shara once and for all and this scroll teaches us about it and how to control its attack power" Sesshomaru said. Kagome used a minute to take in all the information at once and nodded.

"I think we should have a meeting with the other Lords and ladies and gets the armies together we will need them again" Kagome said. Sesshomaru nodded and they sent scrolls to all the Lords and Ladies to com to the Eastern castle (they all went home already after while they were asleep) tomorrow for a meeting.

The next day when all the Lord and Ladies arrived they went to the meeting room where Sesshomaru, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Mimi and Yukimi all sat and was waiting when they walked in they sat down and got right to business.

"The reason I called you all here today is that we will need to train the armies for the upcoming war between the enemy and us and I doubt she will be alone and plus we need to build up our strength" Kagome said. They all thought about it and they all agreed to send their armies to the Eastern training ground for training.

When the started the training Kokoro with the help of Inuyasha was training a young Half dragon and Mouse demon. But to Kokoro the kid with the half dragon demon looked so familiar and yet she could not remember any of her life the past two years.

"So that kid is she yours" Kokoro asked building up and conversation. He nodded clashing his blade against hers.

"What your name" Kokoro asked. He looked at her and felt a shock like he seen her before.

"Kii" the male known as Kii said. Kokoro smile and another shock went through him and inuyasha looked at him when he smelt his arousal around her.

"Hey baby how about we switch you train the mouse instead" Inuyasha said keeping his mind on the training and not tear the male in front of Kokoro. Kokoro nodded and kissed him deeply and Kii felt anger for that for some reason.

"Ok now that I met Kii tell me your name" Kokoro said but he did get to answer when Kii decided to be a wiseass.

"His name is Kimmy-boy or mouse ears" Kii wisecracked. The male looked at him at him with a smirk and decided to be twice the wiseass.

"Well his is dragon breathe" Kimmy-boy wisecracked with an evil glint in his eyes. Kii glared at him and stopped his training and inuyasha and Kokoro knew this was about to get interesting and watched.

"So you want to play that game now do ya well I'm up for it mousy" Kii teased. Yokime glared at him

"My name is not mousy you dimwitted dragon from hell" Yokime yelled. Everyone in hearing range stooped when they heard yelling and went to see what was going on.

"Huh well at least I'm not a pervert like you teaching my little Akito about Hentai (OMG)" Kii said. Shocking everyone and some stifled a laugh.

"Geez at least I taught her something other than stuff about demon" Yokime wisecracked and Kii was angry

"She seven years old you dummy" Kii yelled getting up in Yokime's face with an angry redden face baring his fangs.

"Or is that I mate your hot sister Aimi" Yokime wisecrack ignoring the closeness of each other and the people around them laughed at them.

"She's not my real sister she's like a sister to me I'm a dragon demon and shes a fox demon" Kii said angrily. Yokime smirked and decided to have some more fun and rile him up really good.

"Then should I say that she's really good in bed when I need her to be" Yokime wisecracked. Everyone laughed even harder at that and Kii chased him when he took off to run until they were stooped by Sesshomaru.

"What has you all distracted from your training" Sesshomaru asked with Kagome and Kagome at his side when they heard laughing from where they were training. Inuyasha was the first to answer.

"Well Kokoro asked for the mouse's name and Kii right there answered for him and called him Kimmy-boy and Yokime called him dragon breathe and they started this wiseass feast ever since" Inuyasha said telling the rest that went on after that.

"Well that's nice to hear well all of you get back to your training" Sesshomaru ordered going back to the spot they were training at and they listen and went back to training. Kii still continued to look at Kokoro wondering

'Where have I seen her before' Kii wondered to himself as he completed his training.


	27. Chapter 27

**Kagome's Destiny **

Chapter 27

A week after training Kii was walking down the river in one of the Eastern palaces gardens when he heard voices up ahead and went to go see who it was. When he got there he saw his trainers Inuyasha and Kokoro sitting under a tree in each others arms and Kii seeped into the shadows to listen.

"Inuyasha that half dragon that we train is kinda creeping me out the way he looks at me" Kokoro said. Inuyasha growled in agreement.

"Yeah and plus I can smell the arousal from him every time he does look at you well he cant have you you're mine" Inuyasha said. Kii felt more jealously when he said and he wondered why all of a sudden and then it finally clicked that was his mate that he lost over 5 years ago and had lost her memory and possibly the mark he had on her.

"Yes Inuyasha I love you and only you that's why I want to be your mate" Kokoro said. Kii felt sadness when she said that.

'Not only she not remember me but she loves someone else already' Kii thought sadly and he was even more upset when Inuyasha kissed her and he made up his mind if they survived the war he was going to get her back no matter what.

"Well lets just wait until after the war to mate I cant risk being matted to you and then possibly lose you shortly after" Inuyasha said after kissing her senseless and Kokoro smiled which made his heart fluttered. Then a young pup around the age of 7 came up to them.

"Hey have you seen my daddy I haven't seen him at all today" The little pup asked. She had black eyes like Kii and midnight back hair. She wore a white kimono with black hexagons on it; she had wolf ears and a wolf tail like Kokoro and little wings on her back.

"No whos your daddy little one" Inuyasha asked. The pup looked at him and smiled that once again made Inuyasha's heart flutter.

"My daddy name is Kii" the pup said. Kokoro and Inuyasha's eyes widen at her and she cocked her head in confusion at their face. But then a male voice spoke from a distance.

"Akito where are you" Kii's voice came in Akito smiled and turned to him.

"Hi daddy where were you" Akito asked whining hugging his leg. Kii smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Its ok I'm right here I was just walking around here" Kii said. Akito smiled and then Inuyasha cleared his throat. Kii looked at the Inu-hanyou.

"How she that she's your daughter when she mostly smells of dark wolf like Kokoro" Inuyasha asked. Kokoro then grew curious as well. Kii sighed.

"Well Akito is a human turned demon my mate was also a dark wolf but 5 years ago just a year after I mated her I lost her to a demon who erased our memory and the mark on her neck disappeared as well and I haven't seen her since" Kii explained sadly. Inuyasha looked at him and understood his pain.

"What demon is she then she smells of dragon as well" Kokoro asked. But this time Kii didn't answer Akito did.

"Well I'm ¾ dark wolf and ¼ dragon demon" Akito explained. Kokoro looked shock and Kii nodded.

"Well we better go remember we have training tomorrow and this time don't be late or I'll make it twice as long" Inuyasha said standing up with Kokoro. Last time Kii was late for training and got in big trouble by the Inu brothers for it and Kii had to blame Yokime pulling a prank on him.

"Ok I wont" Kii said. They then started to walk away and Kii watched sadly that his supposed Mate walk away but he had a feeling that he wasn't going to get her back will try his best to get her back.

**Later that night**

Kokoro and Inuyasha were walking along side the river unaware they were being followed. Kokoro looked up at Inuyasha with a love filled gaze. Inuyasha saw her love for him in her eyes and stopped walking and embraced her.

'Man she looked beautiful in the moonlight I love her so much' Inuyasha thought as he embraced her and smiled. Kokoro returned the embrace and hugged on to him life her life depended on it.

"Inuyasha I wish we didn't have this war going on I want to be mated to you already" Kokoro said breaking the comfortable silence. Inuyasha tightened his grip and hugged her closer to his chest.

"I do as well Kokoro I don't think I can hold it anymore to be mated to you" Inuyasha said softly. Kokoro looked at him with tears of happiness welled in her eyes and Inuyasha kissed her with so much love her heart could explode.

In the shadows Kii watched and wished that it was him doing like years ago when they were old enough to be mated. Kii finally just go to bed for harsh training tomorrow.


	28. Chapter 28

**Kagome's Destiny**

Chapter 28

It was the next morning when Kagome finally woke up on the hard chest of her mate. Kagome looked up to see two amber eyes looking down at her and she smiled. They stayed like that until Sesshomaru asked.

"You ready for our training today I think Kagura has had enough training" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome nodded and got up. Sesshomaru walked over and put on his normal outfit and grabbed the sword of unity and waited until his Kagome was done getting dressed.

"You ready" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome's head appeared around the corner and nodded. Kagome walked around in a green kimono with yellow hexagons on it. Sesshomaru and Kagome then walked down to the dojo and began training with their new sword.

Over the next few days Sesshomaru was in the dojo everyday until he felt the power of the sword and had an instinct and called out.

"UNITY STRIKE" Sesshomaru yelled and a snake like attack came out as a darkish pink and destroyed an old broken vase. Sesshomaru eyes widen and his mate came 4ith a shock expression.

"Did you just make a special attack" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru nodded and Kagome walked up to him and took the sword.

"Well I guess it's my turn huh" Kagome said. Sesshomaru nodded. A few days earlier they decided that one will train with the sword while another trains with Kagura until they learn a new move.

"Well start training with Kagura she needs your skills of a sword" Kagome said. Sesshomaru nodded and enter the room that Kagome exited. Kagome then started to concentrate and meditated with the sword.

After it was close to dinner time Sesshomaru got done with Kagura and sent her away and check on Kagome. When he entered he stared in awe. Kagome and the sword was glowing a bright blue color and the aura was strong.

Kagome then stood up and pointed the sword up and felt and word come into mind and decided to call it out.

"Unity bind" Kagome called out and the servant that was nearest was bind by serge of power that she couldn't move an inch. Kagome eyes opened and her eyes widen.

"I'm so sorry about that" Kagome said using the sword to retract the power back to the sword. The servant dusted herself off and smiled.

"It's ok Lady Kagome I'm fine I just couldn't move" The servant said and bowed and went on the way she was going. Kagome looked to see Sesshomaru standing there frozen.

"Sesshomaru are you ok" Kagome asked worried. Sesshomaru was snapped out of his thoughts by his mate's voice and he saw Kagome was in front of him with concern on her face.

"Wow didn't expect you to come with a move within a few hours when did took me a few days" Sesshomaru said. Kagome just shrugged and hugged him. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her smaller form.

"Shall we join the others for dinner it's been a long day" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome pulled away and nodded and they headed.

After a long dinner Kagome and Sesshomaru walked back to their sleeping chambers and Kagome had something in mind and had a little smirk on her face. Sesshomaru saw this smirk oh her angel face and suddenly wondered.

'What is she up to" Sesshomaru asked to himself and then when they got in their sleeping chambers Kagome sat at the edge of the futon and motioned him to come over. Once he was standing where kagome was sitting he was shocked of her next actions

LEMON

Kagome untied his Hakama ties and grabbed his cock and began to lightly stroke it. She looked up her mate and his eyes were have lidded with lust and Kagome smirked.

"What brought this on little mate" Sesshomaru asked huskily. Kagome just smirked and took his whole cock into his mouth. Sesshomaru instinctually grabbed her head and moved her head up and down at his will and Kagome didn't resist.

Kagome secretly brought one of her hands to untie her kimono and tease her clit with her fingers. Sesshomaru saw what she was doing and grinned loving how his mate was pleasuring him and herself.

Kagome then put two fingers into herself and moaned sending vibration into the throbbing cock in her mouth. Sesshomaru growled in approval and felt his orgasm coming.

"Oh god's Kagome so good oh I'm cumming" Sesshomaru screamed as he came into mouth. Kagome stopped fingering herself and took his cock out of her mouth. Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and licked the sweet liquid off her fingers and tackled her on the futon clothes shredded and entered her and pounded and had her screaming out his name in pure pleasure.

"AHHH sesshomaru I...I'm CUMMING" Kagome screamed and Sesshomaru followed soon after her and they collapsed on to the futon.

LEMON ENDS

"You never answered my question what brought this on from you my mate" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome turned and face him.

"Because with all the training it turned out very frustrating and I needed the sexual relief and so did you" Kagome explained. Sesshomaru smiled and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest and fell asleep with his mate

A/N chapter preview Shara will attack

Future couples:

Kii & Kagura

Inuyasha & Kokoro

Ayaka & Korro

Koga & Ayame


	29. Chapter 29

**Kagome's Destiny**

Chapter 29

The next day while the lords and ladies even Kokoro who was considered the princess of the south and Inuyasha who was finally accepted as the prince of the western lands were training their apprentices when they felt demonic aura including their enemy Shara coming their way.

"Men to your battle stations all women and children inside the palace until the battle is over" Korro ordered while getting his first love Ayaka to safety into the palace. Ayaka held on tight while Korro got her inside and watched how the armies rushed to the front gate while some went in to protect the women and children.

With Yokime and Kii they followed their trainers to the front gate and got their weapons prepared for the upcoming and hoping final battle.

"Well this is it all our training has led up to this hope you survive" Yokime said. Kii looked at his friend/rival in surprised and then smirked.

"Yeah you better survived this or I wont forgive you" Kii joked and punch him lightly in the arm. Yokime nodded and they reached the front gate and saw a army of demons with Shara right in front of them.

"Shara today I shall avenge my dad's death by killing you off for good never shall your evilness wonder this earth and shall go to bottom pits of hell for all eternity" kagome declared and everyone looked at her shocked. They never heard Kagome speak like that before they turned their attention to the demon army.

"Ha like you can defeat me you're just as weak as your own dad you will die with him" Shara said. Kagome face scrunched in anger she hate when someone talked about her dad like that.

The battle began.

Kagome and Sesshomaru attacked Shara head on. While Kagome took a hit knowing it would make Sesshomaru mad if he saw her get hit used the distraction to strike Shara in the shoulder. Shara hissed in pain.

"It's a shame that I have to kill you I really do want you" Shara said smirking and ignoring the pain. Kagome aura flared angrily at those words. Sesshomaru smirked as well when he felt his mate's jealousy.

'She's also very jealous and possessive of us' Sesshomaru thought while attacking Shara. Kagome finally had enough and for the first time use her dark element to create an illusion of her greatest fear.

Shara screamed in horror when she saw her only mate and kid get killed that she couldn't considerate on her battle. She snapped out of it when she felt a sword go through her empty chest and screamed in pain.

"Damn you…all I should have known that was a trick….how dare you" Shara hissed at them. Shara long forgot her pain and unsheathed her sword 4nd lunged at them but was dodged and hit twice in the bad with fire and claws.

She sneered and turned toward them. She never been so mad in her life but now she was and she wanted their blood and charged at Kagome sword to aim to her chest but she felt frozen all of a sudden. Kagome used her ice freezing tactic and chanted something.

All of a sudden a sword all too familiar to Shara and she shook in fear at the sword of unity but wondered how she got it. Then she remember telling Mimi about that sword and that sword could kill her and looked to see Mimi fighting some of the demon and scowled at her but then turned her attention back to Kagome who was holding the sword of unity unsheathed and point at her.

"Sesshomaru lets end this now" Kagome said. Sesshomaru nodded and gripped the sword with Kagome and concentrated and release the attack Kagome came up with.

"UNITY BIND" Sesshomaru and Kagome yelled. Now Shara was scared for her life she was paralyzed with the sword power that was holding her down.

"Sesshomaru it's time we finished this once and for all avenge all the people she killed and lives she ruined" Kagome yelled.

"Yes mate she lived long enough time to rid her evilness of this world and send her to hell" Sesshomaru said in his calm stoic tone. Shara tried to fight against the power but she couldn't and her end was now here by this simple attack.

"UNITY STRIKE" Sesshomaru and Kagome yelled. The snake like attack came out and shredded her to pieces and her scream stopped the other battle. The demons watched as their leader was defeated.

After the attack faded Shara was no longer there. Sesshomaru no longer felt his mate leaned against his arm and looked to see her collapsing to the ground but Sesshomaru caught her before hand and was scared about his mate's sudden collapsing.

Until there was a flash of white

**A/N: sorry the chapter was sucky but I really been busy with other things but I hope you like it and if you're waiting for me to update Murderous Stalker I put that story on hold until this one is finished but I promise it will be very soon PLZ REVIEW!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Kagome's Destiny**

Chapter 30

When the white light faded Sesshomaru woke up in utter darkness. Sesshomaru felt something on his chest. He looked to see his mate on head on his chest still passed out. Sesshomaru looked around and saw only darkness until he felt Kagome stir.

Kagome opened her eyes to see darkness but felt her head on a chest. She looked up to see a familiar pair of golden eyes and she smiled. But then she remembered where she was at and became scared.

Sesshomaru sensed fear in her and hugged her closer to his body and sent a rumble through his chest and she calmed down and buried her face in his chest,

"Where are we Sesshomaru I'm scared" Kagome asked. But the next voice didn't come from Sesshomaru but someone else.

"Don't worry little one where we are is not the issue" A male voice said. Kagome and Sesshomaru looked to see a male with blonde hair blue eyes and a white gown and Kagome recognized him.

"Kami-sama is that really you" Kagome asked bowing. Kami nodded and she raised herself. But she still wanted to know where she and Sesshomaru were.

"But where are we Kami-sama I don't understand are we dead" Kagome asked frighten a little bit. Kami shook his head no and now even Sesshomaru who was silent was confused.

"You have fixed my mistakes with the world I wanted a world without death but then Shara and Naraku came and messed it up and now you have fixed that I gladly thank you for your help and I hope you love the new world you have created yourselves" Kami said. Sesshomaru and Kagome were shocked at this.

'We created a new world for the Kami's and fixed his mistakes" Sesshomaru and Kagome thought shocked and looked at each other. Kami chuckled at the two youngsters. After a few minutes the Kami spoke

"We are here now but don't resisted when you feel dizzy just let it take you" Kami said wisely before disappearing. Not long after he disappeared Sesshomaru and Kagome began to feel dizzy and they didn't fight and they let the darkness engulf them.

In the new world a familiar Inu Taiyoukai with Sliver hair in a topknot one jagged stripe on each cheek and amber eyes was watching as his eldest son was unconscious with his mate in the bed chambers of the there home until he heard a voice too familiar.

"Inutashio my friend what are you looking at" A male voice came through. Inutashio looked to see his childhood friend Hakito standing there smirking.

"Well look who just arrive in there new home" Inutashio said. Hakito walked over and he almost cried. He saw his daughter lying with her mate still asleep. The last time he saw his daughter was after the major and finale battle he had with Shara.

"I knew they could do it just like the prophecy foretold" Hakito said with a smile and looked at Inutashio and he smiled as well.

"Well we should check the rest of the houses to see if anyone is up" Inutashio said leaning off the wall. Hakito nodded and they headed out.

A few hours later Sesshomaru and Kagome opened their eyes and looked to see them in a room that looked like Sesshomaru's bedchambers at the western palace.

"Where are we Sesshomaru" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru hugged her close and shrugged and they got off the bed and Sesshomaru caught a familiar scent and he tensed.

"Um I smell everyone and I mean everyone especially the ones that died expect the undead one Naraku and Shara" Sesshomaru said. Kagome looked at him and they began to walk. When they reached the front door of their house they opened it to see they live in like a castle inn headman mixed type house and they looked shock.

"Wow this is a big house Sesshomaru" Kagome said in awe. Sesshomaru nodded speechless and they walked forward when they see the people they thought they would never see again.

They gasped.

**A/N: Sorry the chapter is short It's the best I could come up with I should get new chapters in soon I hope you enjoy and plz review **


	31. Chapter 31

**Kagome's Destiny**

Chapter 31

Father" Sesshomaru said when he saw Inutashio coming up the stairs of their new home. Inutashio looked at his eldest pup with a smirk and amusement in his golden eyes.

"Well if it isn't my eldest pup nice to see you again" Inutashio said walking up his pup and daughter in law. Sesshomaru right eye twitched at him. Kagome was curious.

"Wait if you're alive…" Kagome said trailed off. Inutashio looked at her and nodded knowing that what she was talking about. Kagome was in tears and went to look for him leaving Inutashio and Sesshomaru alone and Inutashio looked back at Sesshomaru.

"So I guess the Kami-sama was correct about a world with no death father" Sesshomaru stated with little emotion and Inutashio nodded.

"Well you and Kagome or should I say my daughter in law is the one who did" Inutashio stated and Sesshomaru nodded and went after his mate with Inutashio behind him

With Kagome she ran until she ran right into her mother and sopped. Yukimi looked at her daughter and smiled and hugged her little did they know that Hakito was watching them from the forest.

"I see you're awake now" Yukimi said. Kagome smiled and nodded. She felt like someone was watching them but it didn't feel bad so she didn't worry about it.

"Hey mom if Sesshomaru's dad is here you think dad is here also" Kagome asked. Yukimi shrugged and pulled back from the hug and sat down. After a few minutes she got annoyed with the feeling that someone was watching them.

"Ok who ever is watching us come on out or I will make" Kagome snapped towards the trees and Yukimi looked at her daughter with curiosity. Hakito chuckled at his daughter's attitude and wondered why all of a sudden his mate returned to them with love and care.

Kagome got frustrated very fast and use her dark powers and formed a whip and swiped at the trees but didn't catching anything and she sat back down but still was annoyed. Hakito was surprised of how powerful she had gotten since he last seen her.

"Wow Hakito you're really annoying your own daughter" Inutashio said sitting next to him after leaving his eldest pup to look for his mate. Hakito just chuckled and nodded.

"Hey it's funny just watching her is annoying her hehehe" Hakito said and laughed. Inutashio just sighed and watched as Sesshomaru made his way to the clearing.

"I was looking for you" Sesshomaru said walking right in front of his mate. Kagome stood up and hugged him around the waist.

"Sorry I just wanted to find my dad and see him again" Kagome said sadly. Sesshomaru hugged her tightly and understood why she was sad.

"Its ok my mate he should be around here some where we'll find him" Sesshomaru said softly much to Inutashio's surprised at his pups soft voice. Kagome looked up at him and rest her head against his well toned chest.

Hakito felt guilty that his daughter was so upset after his death and wanted to apologize for it until what she said next.

"Well when we do find him I'm kicking his ass for getting killed on me" Kagome joked. Inutashio tried to surpass a laugh and Hakito was shocked. Now Hakito decided that he would show himself and walked out into the clearing.

Kagome heard foot steps and looked to see her use to be dead dad and she gasped. Hakito smiled but was surprised when Kagome hugged him tightly and cried. Hakito hugged his daughter like no tomorrow and let her cry out.

"Da-dadd-daddy I missed you so much" Kagome cried out in uncontrollable sobs. Hakito kissed her forehead. Kagome looked up at him with red puffy eyes. Hakito smiled.

"I'm right here now I'm not going anywhere" Hakito said hugging her again and she grabbed on to him instantly.

OoO

Inuyasha stirred and woke up in a room and looked around. Inuyasha looked down to see Kokoro still asleep next to him and he sighed in relief and wrapped his arms around her and laid there.

1 hour and Inuyasha felt her stir and looked to see the red eyes of his love looked at him and smiled and hugged her small frame against his .Kokoro giggled and cuddled against and laid there for a few minutes until Kokoro spoke.

"Hey inu where are we any ways" Kokoro asked. Inuyasha didn't know how to her question and shrugged when a voice spoke.

"Hey my pup is awake glad to see you again" A male voice said. They looked to see a male with red eyes like Kokoro pure black hair down to his hips wavy. He had black wolf furs (almost like Koga's) with purple streaks in the furs with pointed ears and a pure black wolf tail.

"Daddy is that you" Kokoro asked shocked. He nodded and she ran to him and Inuyasha was shocked but then two girls came in through another door. One had long wavy sliver hair blue eyes, human ears. She had the same furs as the male Kokoro called her father (think of Ayame's outfit) and the other girl had long half sliver and half black hair blue eyes with a plash of red and had the same furs as the other woman and a wolf tail but was a full demon.

"Hey little sis nice to see you again" The youngest women that walked in said. Kokoro was in tears see her family once again.

"Fumiko" Kokoro said. She smiled and nodded. Kokoro got out of her fathers arms and hugged her sister. Kokoro father and mother noticed inuyasha standing off the bed and they got curious.

"Um pup who is this you woke up with" Her father asked. Kokoro looked to Inuyasha and back at her father and smiled.

"Daddy mother this is my mate to be Inuyasha, Inuyasha this is my mother and daddy" Kokoro said. Inuyasha came from behind her and hugged her waist and nuzzled her head.

"Nice to meet you and if you should know I am a half demon and my brother is Sesshomaru lord of the western land" inuyasha said and except Kokoro was shocked.

"Is your brother is a lord doesn't that mean you're a prince" They all asked.

**A/N: CLIFFY what will Inuyasha say and will they approve of him or take Kokoro away from him find out next chapter**


	32. Chapter 32

**Kagome's Destiny**

Chapter 32

"Yes I am Inuyasha prince of the Western lands and protector of the village of Edo" Inuyasha said. They were all shocked and the father looked at him and realized something.

"Well I feel some weird connection from you why is that" Kokoro's father asked. Inuyasha looked at his mate to be and back at her dad.

"Well the person who watched her after you guys died said before that we were soul mates even I felt it when I laid on her" Inuyasha explained. Her dad nodded and could tell he wasn't lying either. So he walked over to Inuyasha and put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and smiled.

"Well welcome to the pack Inuyasha you have my permission to mate my daughter" He said. Inuyasha was surprised that he accept him for who he was and to mate his daughter and what shocked him the most when he said welcome to the pack.

"Thank you I swear on my own life to protect your daughter with my life if you don't believe just ask my very best friend and sister in law Kagome she'll tell you" Inuyasha said. He smiled and walked away from Inuyasha to his own mate.

"Thank you daddy so when can I have furs like those" Kokoro asked. Her dad just chuckled and looked at her and smiled.

"You'll get them soon we have to return to our home to get them ready how about you two search your new home" Her father suggested and left with his other family members.

"Wow…wait didn't you say that your family died how are they back flesh and blood" Inuyasha confused. Kokoro thought about it for a moment until she remembered an old legend her sister told her before they was killed.

"It says that the Kami's wanted a world with no death but then Naraku and Shara were created by mistake and the Kami couldn't stop the evilness so they waited until the son of the setting sun and the daughter of rising sun was born to defeat these evil and help restore the world with no death" Kokoro explained. Inuyasha looked at her in shocked realizing the clues in there.

"So Sesshomaru and Kagome were destiny to be together and isn't that a prophecy I heard of" inuyasha asked. Kokoro nodded and looked at him.

"The prophecy read:

An enemy not destroyed long ago will rise again  
>No one can defeat her, but a newly couple<br>One from the rising sun and one from the setting sun  
>One known as the killing perfection<br>The other known as the protector of all  
>Only they can destroy this evil<br>Through darkness and doubt  
>Through sadness and lose<br>They can only prevail through love and strength" Kokoro explained. Inuyasha recognized that prophecy and it made sensed that Sesshomaru all of a sudden choose Kagome as his mate they were soul mates just like it said in the prophecy.

"Wait if this is the world of no death could my dad and mother be alive" Inuyasha asked. Kokoro smiled and nodded and kissed him and Inuyasha instantly melted into her kiss and kissed back. He wrapped one hand around her head to keep her there and another around her waist. Inuyasha licked her bottom lip asking for permission and Kokoro open her mouth to him and plunge right causing her moan and wrap her arms around his torso

Kokoro mothers at that time went to see Kokoro again when she saw them kissing unaware that she was even there. She just smiled and walked back toward the entrance and chuckled a little.

OoO

Inutashio watched as the reunion was doing great and decided to walk towards them. When he entered the clearing Sesshomaru looked at his sire and smiled to Inutashio's surprised but decided to smile back.

''So my pup how did you meet such a beautiful girl like Kagome in the first place hmm" Inutashio teased. Sesshomaru for one in his life time blushed out of embarrassment as his sire teased him but told how they met at his grave all the way to there mating. Inutashio listen in awe and looked at Kagome.

"So you pulled out my youngest pup's sword when they could not how" Inutashio asked. Kagome looked at up at him and fiddled her fingers. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes a little at his sire for making her embarrassed.

"Well when I first meet inuyasha we were in your grave and I was holding the sword when inuyasha was attacked so I panicked and I went to run and I pulled out the sword" Kagome said. Inutashio looked at her and admired her loyalty and looked at his pup once more.

"My you have a precious woman you got here she is trustworthy loyal and pure I love my new daughter in law" Inutashio teased some and Sesshomaru blushed the second time that day when they heard a female voice call to him.

"Inutashio…is that you" a female voice said. Inutashio recognized her voice and smiled. Sesshomaru also knew who she was and didn't feel any hate for her.

"Izayoi is that you I'm over here" Inutashio yelled getting the woman's attention. Kagome eyes widen realizing she was about to meet Inuyasha's mother and straighten her kimono and stepped next to her mate leaving her dad to her mother.

"Do you hate Izayoi for giving birth you Inuyasha and that she was human" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru looked at his mate and shook his no and smiled and Kagome blushed and smiled.

"Inutashio it's so good to see you" Izayoi exclaimed hugged him like no tomorrow. Inutashio hugged her twice as tight but no too much to crush her.

"Um father I smell…"Sesshomaru said trailing off and Kagome smirked knowing that he could sense Inuyasha nearby. Inutashio and Izayoi looked at Kagome as she turned a little towards another part of the forest.

"I shall be back gotta go handle dog boy knowing he's looking for me" Kagome said before running into the forest. Inutashio and Izayoi looked confused when Sesshomaru started a count down before.

"INUYASHA CALM DOWN SIT BOY" was heard followed by a big thud shaking the ground. Inutashio and Izayoi were surprised to hear Inuyasha was nearby when a dark wolf came out of the forest. Sesshomaru went to greet her.

"Hello Kokoro what has little brother done now to piss her off" Sesshomaru said smiling trying not to laugh.

"Well my mate to be and me was heading this way to find you guys when we saw Kagome right and Inuyasha went ballistic and Kagome got mad and sat him five feet into the ground. Inutashio was more surprised to learn that this wolf was his son's mate to be and Izayoi was happy.

All of a sudden Inuyasha was tossed into the air with him screaming and landed in the clearing face first. Every one then started to surpass a laugh and Kagome came out of the forest smiling.

"Looked who I just delivered to you all" Kagome said. Inuyasha growled but not a mad one but frustrated and got his face out of the dirt and looked up at Kagome.

"Wench why did you toss me like a rag doll" Inuyasha asked. Izayoi who hasn't seen her child since she died was happy that he was alive and healthy. Inutashio who saw his youngest pup for the first time was inwardly laughing at his attitude and behavior.

"Hey I think you should turn around and look and take a look at who is behind her" Kagome said. Inuyasha huffed and turned around only to see his sire and mother and was in shock surprise.

"Mother father" Inuyasha said shocked.

**A/N: Cliffy again and please review I like to have over 20 reviews and thank you for reading I have a lemon plan for Inuyasha and Kokoro in one of the upcoming chapters before this story ends.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Kagome's Destiny**

Chapter 33

Inuyasha looked shocked to see his dad for the first time and his mom every since she died when he was a kid. Izayoi smiled to see her son all grown up and already had a girl he was ready to mate.

Inutashio was even more happy to see his youngest pup for the first time and smiled until it turned to surprise when Inuyasha glared at Kagome who was smirking and he read Sesshomaru's face and it said Start a fight I dare ya entertain father. He snapped his attention back to Inuyasha when he began yelling.

"What the hell wench first you sit me then toss me what the fuck" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru had a satisfied look and chuckled at this. Izayoi was shocked at her son's foul mouth but Kagome didn't seem fazed and just laughed.

"Well dog-boy I come to see you and you started the yelling so I sat you and then I didn't feel like carrying you so I tossed" Kagome said laughing so hard she had tears flying out her eyes and Inuyasha grew more annoyed.

"Well if you wouldn't have sat me in the first place you didn't have to I could've walked ya know" Inuyasha yelled not caring if his mother and father were listening.

"Dog- boy I love it my mate is good" Sesshomaru said Inuyasha then glared at Sesshomaru and bared his teeth.

"Shut it dicklessmaru" Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru just smirked and looked at his sire and his human mate's shocked faces and chuckled.

"Oh inuyasha he's not diskless trust me I had a close up plenty of time's" Kagome wisecracked and Hakito just couldn't hold it anymore and laughed at this.

"Kagome you sick wench that's gross" Inuyasha snapped turning towards a laughing Kagome. But she ignored him and then Inutashio cleared his throat.

"Wow I didn't expect my pup to have such a foul did you Izayoi" Inutashio asked. Izayoi shook her head and they felt Inuyasha's gaze on them. Inuyasha looked at his now alive parents and couldn't.

"Pup if you are wondering yes we are alive again this is not your imagination" Inutashio said calmly walking towards Inuyasha. What surprised was when Inuyasha ran and hugged him tightly afraid to let.

"Inuyasha" Kagome said knowing how it felt when she got to see her father alive again and held a sad smile. Sesshomaru just smiled a little and walked over to his mate and encasing her in his arms.

Inutashio sensed his youngest pup distress and hugged him just as tight. Inutashio acted on instinct growled low in his chest that sound like a rumble. Inuyasha calmed down like a pup usual did when their sire growled like that.

"Daddy … I can't believe it's you" Inuyasha said through tears that surprised everyone. Inutashio just continued the rumble in his chest trying to comfort his crying pup like a sire always did.

"I'm sorry I never got to see you grow up I promise I will never leave you like I did when you were born into this world" Inutashio said. Inuyasha looked up at his sire and smiled. Izayoi then joined the hug happy to have her family all together then realizing someone was missing.

"Sesshomaru come join us I'm sure your dad would love it" Izayoi asked. Sesshomaru was shocked. She still wanted him part of the family even the after he treated her and Inuyasha. He looked at Kagome who smiled at him and encourage him to and began to walk over to her mother and father.

Sesshomaru walked over to his now family and join in the family hug. Inuyasha smiled to have the love he need from everyone epically from his own brother.

Kagome looked anther mother and father with a smiled. They smiled back at her and they then engulfed her into a hug as well. Yukime then remember something and pulled away.

"Um Kagome, Hakito I want to show you something" Yukime said before turning towards the forest. Hakito grew curious of his mate's behavior and Kagome just stood there waiting to see what her mother had to show them.

"You guys can come out now" Yukime yelled. Kagome and Hakito were shocked when a little boy and a little girl came out of the forest. The little girl had waist long midnight black hair that was in top knot, she had two sliver stripe marks on each of her cheeks, she had Hakito's emerald green eyes, she wore a sapphire blue silky kimono and looked around seven years old.

The little boy had midnight black as well that reached his shoulder; He had his mother black stripes two on each cheek, he had her brown eyes, He wore a sliver haori and Hakama with a black under shirt and looked around the same as the little girl next to him.

"When I left I was pregnant with these two now Hakito I want you to meet to meet your oldest son Ichiro and your second youngest daughter Natsuko and Kagome meet your younger siblings" Yukime introduced. Kagome was the first to walk up to them.

"Ane" They both said. Kagome heart fluttered his was finally a big sister (that's what Ane means) and hugged them both and they hugged back. Hakito then follow her lead and got down on one knee to me eye level with them. They looked at him and smiled.

"Father" They both say. Hakito nodded and they hugged quickly with their small arms. Hakito smiled and hugged them back with so much love. after they were done hugging Hakito turned to his mate.

"Why didn't I know that you had two more kids and didn't tell me "Hakito asked.

A/N: sorry cliffy next chapter you will know why she disappeared and why she didn't have faith in Kagome as being the lady of the east


	34. Chapter 34

**Kagome's Destiny**

Chapter 34

"Well when I left our home to see my family I was ambushed by youkai but they knock me unconscious and I woke up in a cave but I couldn't break the barrier" Yukime said. Hakito was angered that some youkai touched his mate but kept to himself to hear the rest of the story.

"After a few days of being in the cave I managed to find enough food down in the underground cave and made my home there when I got morning sickness so I read my own aura and I realized that I was pregnant I was frightened that I was going to give birth without you there" Yukime said sadly but was comforted by her eldest daughter and smiled.

"After a full nine months my fear came true I gave birth in that same cave but with the twins so I cared for them for the whole seven years I was in that cave and when I heard about your death I went to Eastern palace to find out that Kagome was missing and that Sesshomaru was out looking for so I decided to keep the kids hidden until now" Yukime said. Hakito hugged her and nuzzled her and looked at his youngest kids.

"Well at least we're a family again and I will raise you in your powers of your element" Hakito said but got curious of what element they controlled and turned towards them. They look at him with a smiled.

"What elements do you have control of my little ones" Hakito said. Kagome also got curious if they controlled an element that her father couldn't help she would be glad to help train her new younger siblings.

"I control the elements of the wind, light and fire" Natsuko said. That was Kagome's cue and walked towards her younger sister and kneeled before her.

"Father how about I train my little sister of these elements because with the wind I can definitely train her" Kagome asked and Natsuko looked at her. Hakito looked at the current Lady of the Eastern and Western lands.

"Yes you can but I have to find out my son's elements so I know what he has" Hakito said. Kagome nodded in understanding and stood back up. Ichiro walked forward next to his youngest sister.

"I controlled the elements of water, Ice and earth" Ichiro said. Hakito smiled and came up with an idea of how the training will go for his two youngsters.

"Ok heres the plan but before I say I have one more question for my mate" Hakito said looked at his mate with seriousness all over his face.

"Why did you give birth to them when you didn't have faith in Kagome to a strong enough lady of the Eastern lands" Hakito asked. Yukime sighed and time to tell the truth.

"Its not that I didn't have faith in her its just that with her controlling all the elements in the world and with us only controlling one or two elements I didn't think she be strong enough for the title so I'm sorry if I offended you my daughter but when I saw you run those lands I thought wrong" Yukime said turning toward her. Kagome smiled and hugged her mother in forgiveness.

"Ok back to my plan Kagome will train Natsuko with her elements and I will trained my son Ichiro of his elements but when it comes to the Earth element I will have Yukime help me" Hakito said. They nodded in agreement but they did not notice that Natsuko and Ichiro go over Sesshomaru's family.

Sesshomaru smelt something next to them and looked to see Natsuko and Ichiro standing there with their heads to the side and he walked up to them.

"Who are kids" Sesshomaru asked. Ichiro stepped closer to him and looked at him with his brown eyes.

"I'm Ichiro I'm the son of my father Hakito and this and my younger sister Natsuko" Ichiro said. Sesshomaru's eyes widen that he was an uncle and didn't know about it and looked at his brother who was just as shocked as he was.

"Well I'm going back to Kokoro she wants us to go to her families home in the mountains by tonight so it was good seeing you and hope to see you later" Inuyasha said running up to Kokoro who was sitting under a tree waiting for him

"Ready to go" Inuyasha asked holding out his hand to her with a charming smile that made her blush and smile.

"Yes baby lets get going I really want to see my comrades again I miss them" Kokoro said. Inuyasha lifted her onto his back and heading toward the mountains.

Sesshomaru walked up to his mate with the sibling's right behind me and Kagome gave him a smile.

"Hey Sesshomaru I see my younger siblings have met you already" Kagome said. Sesshomaru nodded and kissed her deep and Kagome melted into him. This cause Ichiro to cover his sisters eyes at this and turned his eyes. Hakito laughed lightly and decided it was time for them to get going back home.

"Well we should be getting home I really need the sleep this day was emotional for all of us and need the rest" Hakito said when Sesshomaru and Kagome broke the kiss. Sesshomaru noted the sudden droop in her eyes and nodded picking her up on his back and wrapped his tail around her to keep her warm.

"Well father I will see you later I have a mate now to take care of and she is first so good bye" Sesshomaru said before turning towards his new home. Hakito also said his good byes and left with his younger kids and mate towards there home not far away.

"Well this was indeed an interesting day especially with our son's performance" Inutashio said. Izayoi nodded and yawned and hugged her mate. Inutashio hugged her back and formed his orb and heading toward his home.

**A/N:** Well here is another chapter I hope you review this and next chapter will be a lemon for Inuyasha and Kokoro and Akito's sudden transformation and her new father.


	35. Chapter 35

**Kagome's Destiny **

Chapter 35

WARNING: LEMON IN THIS YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

The sun was setting by the time Inuyasha and Kokoro made it to the mountains not far from their new home and Kokoro was excited to see all her comrades. When they got a little ways up the mountains they see a boy wolf pup with dark red hair and the same furs as her fathers and blue eyes.

"Hey Hajime" Kokoro said. The little boy known as Hajime looked at her with a smile that showed off his little fangs and ran up to her.

"Princess Kokoro welcome back I haven't seen you since I died" Hajime said. Hajime died around five years old by an illness that killed half the pups in Kokoro's tribe. Kokoro got off Inuyasha's back and hugged him.

"Hey you glad to see you back is everyone back at the cave" Kokoro asked. Hajime nodded and then looked at Inuyasha with a curious look and had his curiosity get the best of him.

"Kokoro who is this and why does he smell like a dog" Hajime asked. Kokoro chuckled at him and walked back over to Inuyasha's side.

"Well this is my mate to be and soon to be Inuyasha and he is a half dog demon, Inuyasha this is one of my favorite pups I trained back when he was alive Hajime" Kokoro said. Inuyasha nodded and wrapped his arm around her and they continued back up the mountain a cave,

Kokoro's dad Toro was sitting with his pack when he sensed his future son in law and his daughter coming he had to warn the pack not to attack.

"My fellow pack mates my daughter and her mate to be is close so do not attack I want you to prepare a mating dinner for them they will mate tonight by my soon to be son in law's mind was thinking" Toro said. The pack nodded and went to prepare the dinners for tonight.

Toro and his mate Yuuna walked out to meet their daughter outside and Toro continue the listen with his mind reading power through Inuyasha's mind.

'Well since the war is now over I will take her as my mate and I already have her parents permission I will not waist my time tonight I waited long enough' Inuyasha thought. Toro chuckled at his thought and when they got outside the cave there was Kokoro and Inuyasha walking toward them.

"Hello welcome back Kokoro what took her so long" Toro asked. Kokoro smirked telling what they were doing what was aid. Toro after hearing the story started to laugh and Inuyasha blushed out of embarrassment when his future father was laughing at what was said in the story until one of the pack members came out.

"Alpha the mating dinner is prepared" The male said. Inuyasha looked at him and in shocked but Kokoro wasn't fazed she knew her dad have read his thoughts. Inuyasha looked at Kokoro for an answer.

"I think my dad read your thoughts about out mating and prepared a mating dinner for us to mate tonight if that is ok with you" Kokoro explained. Inuyasha smirked at her question and nodded.

"I made a promise that after out enemy was defeated that I would wait no longer to mate you" Inuyasha said kissing her and Toro and Yuuna smiled at the affection being showed it reminded them of how they were when they were young.

"Well shall we go eat so you can have the rest of the night to yourselves" Toro asked causing them to break the kiss with a blush and they nodded. They went inside and found a table full of different meat from boars to rabbits.

"Wow this smells good" Inuyasha complemented. Toro smiled and sat down followed by Yuuna at the end of the table. Kokoro grabbed Inuyasha's hand and they sat down. During the dinner it was mostly silence but Until Yuuna spoke up.

"So back before you left you said you had a best friend named Kagome is that one of the people you protect" Yuuna asked. Inuyasha looked at her and smiled.

"Of course back when she was still human so I protected her not that I still do but she has Sesshomaru to protect her but just in case I will be there if she needs it" Inuyasha said proudly. Yuuna smiled and began to eat again.

"I'm glad that you like Inuyasha daddy I was really worry you didn't" Kokoro said causing Toro to look at her with a smile.

"Why wouldn't I he is a dog demon and what I hear about dog demons are that they are very protective to their mates and pups and I also noticed while you were still sleeping that you loved him very much by the way you were cuddled in his arms" Toro said with a smirk and Kokoro blushed and put her head down.

"Really daddy you have to say that" Kokoro asked out of embarrassment. Toro smirked widen and he chuckled.

"Yes I'm surprised you're a little over 18 and you still can get easily embarrassed" Toro said. Kokoro banged her head on the table on the table and they all laughed. Inuyasha just shook his head. When the moon was highest in the sky inuyasha felt a powerful urge to take Kokoro as his mate that didn't go unnoticed by Toro and Yuuna. So lucky the mating part of the cave was already ready.

"Well how about we call it a night see you guys tomorrow if you guys don't have plans and your room is in the back that way" Toro said pointing toward the mating hall but Kokoro didn't know that. Inuyasha nodded and picked Kokoro up and put het on his back and ran toward their room.

When they got to the room there was a bed of wolf furs from dead wolf that died in their clan before will a hot springs not far from it. Kokoro got off his back and went over to the bed. Will Inuyasha in toll but was tackled to the bed.

"I can hold any longer I must mark you as my mate now do you want that" Inuyasha said. Inuyasha then smelt her growing arousal and smirked.

"Oh yes Inuyasha please mark me mate me please" Kokoro begged. Inuyasha then started to kiss and nipped at her neck asking her silently to submit. Kokoro followed his command and turned her head to the side submitting to her alpha.

"There that's a good bitch" Inuyasha said with a deep demonic voice that spiked up her arousal. Inuyasha turned her over facing him and kissed her hard and passionate and Kokoro returned it with the same kind of force.

While they were kissing Inuyasha took the opportunity to untie her kimono and opened it. When he did that his hands went her breast and grabbed them Kokoro broke the kiss with a moan.

Inuyasha went down her chest with kisses that caused her to moan with pleasure. Inuyasha took her right breast into his warm mouth and teased the nipple with his fangs and tongue that Kokoro writhe underneath him.

"Please Inu oh gods stop…teasing" Kokoro moaned out. Inuyasha took her breast of his mouth and went to the neglected companion and gave it the same treatment. Kokoro moaned again her face becoming flushed red.

Inuyasha then moved down her soft tan stomach with feathery kisses that made her squirm that Inuyasha held her hips down. Inuyasha reached her wet womanhood where her arousal was strongest. He let his demon take over a little bit but had most control.

Kokoro looked down to see teal and red eyes looking back at her. Kokoro got more aroused by the sight. Inuyasha then looked back down at her dripping pussy with a smirk. Inuyasha took one long lick to her clit and she nearly screamed.

"That's it baby scream my name" Inuyasha deep demonic voice said sliding a finger in her wet folds. Kokoro moaned in bliss at the feeling and bucked her hips to meet the thrust but Inuyasha held her down. Inuyasha then add three more fingers and Kokoro screamed out her release but Inuyasha's fingers didn't stop.

Inuyasha fingers reached her virgin barrier (the demon also not made her forget her mate but made her a virgin again) and outstretched one of his fingers and swiftly cut through it. Kokoro whimpered a little at the pain but was swiftly replaced with pure pleasure.

"INUYASHAAA" Kokoro screamed out when she came again on Inuyasha's fingers. Inuyasha pulled his fingers out and licked his fingers off of her cum.

"Mmm you taste so good Kokoro" Inuyasha said huskily said. Kokoro looked into his eyes with her lust filled eyes. Inuyasha was so hard that he took off his clothes off and removed the rest of her Kimono.

Inuyasha got between her legs and entered his cock into her wet sticky fold with ease. Kokoro moaned at the feeling of him filling her and latched her mouth onto his dark nipple. Inuyasha held her head there while he pulled out of her almost completely only to push back in.

Kokoro moaned against his nipple encouraging him to go faster and Inuyasha responded by using his demonic speed feeling his release coming that he stopped holding Kokoro head and leaned down to the left side of her neck preparing to bite down and Kokoro did the same.

"INUYASHAAA AHHH" Kokoro screamed her third climax biting down on to his neck marking him her life time mate.

"KOKORO" Inuyasha roared biting down as well marking her as well as his mate for life. After they were done Inuyasha slipped out of her and laid beside her and covering them with his Haori and falling asleep.

Little did they know that Akito when she was transformed by Kokoro as a ¾ wolf ¼ dragon it was a magic thing and it replace the dragon and turned her Inu like Inuyasha. Her black eyes turned to beautiful honey color gold with red specks and her hair now had sliver streaks in it.

It also replaced all her memories of Kii ever being her dad and put Inuyasha in their place. But also Kokoro gain that memory of Akito while she slept through the night with her new mate.

A/N: next chapter is the last chapter sorry but I have to cut this short but hope you love the story


	36. Chapter 36

**Kagome' Destiny**

Chapter 36

THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER

5 years later Sesshomaru and Kagome had a total of 7 kids. The oldest name was Yuuto. He had his dad's sliver hair with black tips, the Western symbol that marked him the Heir of the Western lands. The twin's names were Yuzuki and Sho. The oldest twin Yuzuki had her mothers black hair, Her dads gold eyes and markings. Her twin Sho had his dad's pure sliver hair and his mothers brown eyes and Dad's markings. The triplet's names were Teruko, Ryoko, and Ryoto. The oldest of them Teruko had her dads sliver hair, one gold eye and one brown eye, her mothers markings. Ryoko had her mothers black hair, her dads gold eyes and mothers markings and Ryoto had his bottom hair sliver and his top part black, he had his mothers brown eyes and markings. And the youngest name was Naoko. She had her mothers brown eyes, her dads sliver hair and a mixing of both her parents marking.

Kii who mated Kagura had only 1 child name Ryuunosuke. He had his mothers red eyes, Kii's black hair, dragon wings and tail.

"Inuyasha and Kokoro had a total of 3 kids of their own (she gave birth to them). The oldest name was Satoru. He had his father's dog ears and silver hair, his mothers red eyes and wolf tail. Their twins Miki and Miku. The oldest Miki had her mothers black hair and ears but had no tail like her dad and gold eyes. Miku had her mother's eyes with gold specks, Black hair with sliver streaks and wolf tail.

Akito when she got older got mated with a dragon demon name Deltora and had a little girl name Amaya. She had her dads midnight hair, dragon wings and tail, her mothers gold eyes and ears.

Hakito and Yukime had two more little kids named jiro and Noriko. Jiro had Midnight black hair, His mother markings, and his dads emerald green eyes and their daughter had midnight black hair, her dad's markings and her mothers brown eyes.

Inutashio and Izayoi had no more children after Inuyasha but watched as they all grew up and enjoyed their new grandchildren.

Korro and Ayaka had become mates but have yet to have children of their own. Kagome old human friend came by one day to see a demon that looked like Kagome so they watched her until they did realize that she was Kagome when the father said her name and were shocked to hear from her suppose mother that she was a demon but didn't know it.

Koga finally fulfilled his promise and mated Ayame and she gave him an heir name Hiroto who had his mothers red hair and his dads blue eyes.

Over the years that the kids grew up they were always pranking and the two main one they would prank is Inuyasha or Kii and it entertained the rest of them quite a bit during the day when they had nothing to do and hope it stay like that for the remainders (SP) of their days

A/N: Thank you for reading Kagome's Destiny hope you enjoyed it and hope you read my other stories in the future


	37. Chapter 37

**SORRY BUT I HAVE DELETED ALL MY LEMON FOR KAGOME"S DESTINY**


End file.
